Galad en Aduial
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Light of Twilight - What would you do if you were given an audience by the Valar of Middle-Earth? Two girls were given this opportunity and then found themselves tossed into the world they love. Lily and Sky, two very unlikely friends have to prove their strength of mind if they are to save their new friends and loved ones. Without them, everything is unbalanced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my fic, this may take a while to compete but I hope you will like it. Anyway the story is based around two girls, complete opposites but the best of friends going on a journey to not only find themselves but to grow stronger and better as people. Please review my work, polite criticism is always welcome but if you do not like something then please no rude our insulting comments, there is no need for bad language or hate! Any elvish down well be translated for you at the bottom of the page, en****joy!**

**Silver as the Rain x**

* * *

><p>The girl walked alone through the school hall, holding her folder close to her chest with a bowed head, the messy hair falling over her face. Lily was seventeen and still at school, still alone save for one friend. "Hi!" Sky came bounding out of nowhere, flinging an arm around Lily's shoulders and grinning as she rose up onto her toes to reach.<p>

"Hey. What's up?" Lily mumbled with a small smile.

"Nothing much. You up for a party tonight? There's going to be booze and boys!" Sky promised cheerfully, trying to tempt her friend to come along.

"No. I wasn't invited." She told her with a tired yawn. "Besides. I could do with some sleep."

"You can sleep when you're knocked out on someone's for in another man's bed." Sky giggled then lowered her voice as one of the many boss she danced walked past. "Come on. It'll be good for you to get out the house since all you ever do is watch Lord of the Rings."

"And what is wrong with that?" Lily laughed quietly as a group of popular girls breezed past. One of them wiped out her hand and tipped Lily's folder onto the floor, parties and neatly organised work spilling free. Lily but her lip, waiting for the girls to leave before gathering her stuff together. Sky dropped down to help pick up atat sheets before standing up again. "You can't let everyone walk all over you forever. Someday you're good to have to stand up for yourself." Sky scolded her gently.

"You don't understand, Sky, if I were somebody else, someone popular and beautiful then no one would ever do things like that to me. But because I'm plain, boring, geeky and wear glasses that is all they will ever see, whether I stand up for myself or not." Lily told her. "But thanks for the support." Overhead the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Lily walked with Sky to their next class, maths. The popular girls were already in there, half eaten salad pots thrown about the room, mostly in Lily's seat. "Hey ugly, what was the homework?" One of them demanded the moment Lily walked through the door. Lily shrugged then made to clear up her desk. "Don't ignore me ugly, I'm talking to you." The girl got to her feet and moved under to Lily threatening.

"Leave her alone Claudia." Sky stepped between them with her hands on her hips, glaring up at Claudia who did at five foot eleven whereas Sky only stood at five one.

"It's fine, Sky. Don't get involved." Lily warned.

"That's right little Sky. Run along and find some corner to suck your thumb at." Sky puffed or her chest and snorted.

"At least I don't need my teddy every night at bedtime." Sky looked pointedly at Claudia who liked completely offended. She pushed savagely at Sky who stumbled backwards.

"Leave her alone!" Lily cried as she lunged to her feet. Claudia sobbed again but this time Sky was ready and did not move. Claudia spat a mouthful of filthy language at Sky who merely blinked it away before smirking. "My nan could have come up with better insults." Just as Claudia balled up her fists the teacher walked in.

"Enough. Claudia, you can join me in detention tomorrow and explain what is going on. The rest of you settle down now." Instantly there was quiet, except Claudia's moans of comparing and trying to work her way out of trouble. Mrs Miller was young but commanded complete resource from her students, she probably knew exactly what was going on and wouldn't have from her decision.

"Thanks Sky. I owe you one." Lily whispered.

"Come to the party and I'll call it even." Sky bargained immediately, a devilish smile flickering across her face. Lily thought for a moment.

"Who's is it?"

"Hannah's." Hannah was nice. Most of the time.

"I'll think about it." Lily informed her friend slowly.

"Please?" Sky begged and begged until Lily was sure her ears would bleed.

"Alright I'll come!" She hissed. "For a while."

"You have to promise." Sky whispered excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Fine. I promise." Lily sighed then counted each second until the end of the day. Very slowly.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Sky whined.<p>

"No."

"But you promised!"

"No."

"Please?" Sky pouted and put on her adorable begging face but Lily was immune to her best friend's tricks.

"No!" She emphasized then returned to watching her favorite film. The Lord of the Rings.

"Just for an hour or two?" Sky pestered. "I've been looking forward to this party all week!"

"You know I hate parties." Lily grimaced at the thought of them. Sweaty teenagers grinding their bodies against one another, it didn't bode well with her.

"But I can't go without my little body guard!" Sky grinned prettily at her. Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement at the remark, Sky was one to talk about being little, she was petite. Lily thought for a moment.

"Alright, but only for a while, once I've had enough, I'm gone." Sky squealed happily then threw her arms around Lily's neck before running into her room to change. Lily stayed with her jeans and sweatshirt, pulling on some trainers before watching the last few minutes of the film. Once the credits had ended Lily turned the TV off then looked up as Sky came out of her room. She was dressed in a tight, mini dress of black, high heels and dark make up. She looked amazing. Her eyes were lined heavily with black and smokey eye shadow, bringing out the brightness of her green eyes. "You look beautiful." Lily complimented her. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks and you look...casual." She grinned then pranced daintily out to the car. Lily began to drive slowly, only speeding up when Sky asked her to. The music blared loudly in Lily's ears so she turned it off before gripping the wheel tightly again, her knuckles turning white. Sky gazed out at the darkening sky, smiling dreamily. "You know Jake?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"Do you think he fancies me?" Lily sighed.

"You know I'm rubbish with relationships and love stuff." Lily threw her a soft smile. "But maybe, he stares at you often enough." Sky grinned.

"I think Toby has a thing for you." Lily faked vomiting, gagging before frowning with distaste.

"You know I can't stand him."

"He's alright, a little buff and too gorgeous for his own good but still, he's funny." Sky shrugged.

"He's an arrogant ass. I have no time for fools and proud pricks like him." Lily answered. There was silence for a moment before they both began to giggle.

"You know what-AAAHHH!" Both girls screamed as something smashed into the side of the car and flipped them over, rolling endlessly they felt themselves tumble off the road then slide down a cliff on the roof, cracking their necks painfully as they screamed. Suddenly the weightless feeling of flying hit them, they had fallen off the cliff and were now headed into the sea. Great waves lapping against the rocks awaiting them hungrily, their hands flying up in anticipation to catch them. Lily looked over to Sky, who was still screaming and crying. She grabbed her hand and braced for the impact.

The water suddenly enveloped them, the deafening boom of the crash subtly disguised by the pounding in their ears from their hearts. Lily's window was wide open and spilled water in, they barely had time to suck in a sharp breath before the car was completely filled. They tugged at their belts and pulled them free then Lily wriggled out the window, glad she had lost weight.

She turned and pulled Sky out the car who was shaking visibly. They hugged at one another as they kicked upwards desperately, lungs burning for air. Something dark caught onto Sky's leg and she screamed, releasing all the air she had saved. She was yanked from Lily and pulled down swiftly into the darkness. Lily mouthed her name, her words snatched away by air bubbles. Lily dived after her, ignoring her better senses. Suddenly a brilliant white light bloomed around her and a searing pain shot through her body, as if she were alight with fire. Then instantly...nothing.

* * *

><p><em>It was beautiful. Death. It was a vast expanse of stars and mystical lights that blossomed then faded around you, always shooting past you before you could really see inside them. Eons seemed to pass before Lily felt herself become alive again. If that were possible. She looked around, finding no one with her. She was alone. She had no body but she could still see, she had no sense of feeling, she was merely an essence, a spiritual being that was trapped. Lily looked again around her, feeling someone was with her but all she could see was the eternity that was the universe. "Sky!" She cried out. She had a voice at least, it echoed melodically about her before ending in silence. "Sky where are you!" She tried again.<em>

_"Lily?"_

_"Sky!" Lily cried out again at the delicate whisper._

_"Lily where are we?" Sky's voice echoed hopelessly._

_"I don't know..."_

_"You are with the Valar, children." Without warning a strong and soft voice called out, like a chorus of angels. A face appeared before them, the mist and spirit vapor constantly shifting and changing features but always, she was ethereal._

_"The Valar? That can't be, the Valar was just something from a story written by a man!" Sky cried, sobbing weakly._

_"A genius man." I put in._

_"No...Tolkien was a traveler, like yourselves." The female entity laughed beautifully. "He went to our world under our guidance, you might recognize the name if I told you."_

_"What do you mean?" Lily asked loudly, frowning in her mind._

_"He was Bilbo Baggins." That silence the both of them. "He returned to earth and wrote the chronicles based on his adventure, it is all true. Everything you know about my world is real."_

_"Impossible." Sky gasped._

_"Not so. There are many doors in the universe hat may be opened or closed, some are like yours, others are unique." She replied simply._

_"Awesome." Lily appreciated. The face frowned at her in confusion but let it pass._

_"You are now the next to be summoned to guide events, to put into motion the destinies meant to come to pass." All of a sudden there was a loud clap of lightning and the girls found themselves staring at the solid form of the goddess, or Valar, whatever you wanted to call it. She was so perfect it was unreal. Her pale skin glowed with a white phosphorescence and her long golden hair would have been worth the entire earth as it flowed fluidly around her shoulders and behind her but most noticeable of all were her eyes. Liquid gold. Nothing else, just pure gold. She was celestial._

_"You know of Melkor?" She asked kindly. Lily nodded then noticed she had hands. She looked down at herself with a gasp then searched for Sky. She was standing close by but...she was different. Lily knew Sky whatever she did to herself but this was almost unreal. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her back in rippled waves, framing her olive cheeks and beautiful features. She was a woman now, no longer a teenager. About twenty six years old, she still had her old features of large almond eyes and wide, slim lips but her body was taller and more athletic looking but also her eyes had changed colour to a rich honey gold with a touch of brown. "Sky! You look so different!" Lily gasped._

_"Me? Look at you! You're an elf!" I blinked then instantly went to touch my ears. They were pointed. Sky stared open mouthed at Lily, an elf. She had long silvery white hair falling straightly down her back with her pointed ears sticking out. She now had elfin features, a fine chin and long neck but her mouth had remained the same as it used to be. It was plump, smooth and pale. Both girls knew every feature of their old bodies like the back of their hands, they noticed every new difference now. Like the fact that Lily was far taller than she used to be and she had longer legs but a shorter torso._

_"Melkor is making trouble in darkness again, he is playing a dangerous game of fate and you are part of the game. I am sorry about this, but it is necassary that you help save my world." The goddess stepped closer. "I'm afraid you have no choice. So listen." When Lily tried to speak, she could not. "I know this may be hard but you will manage, I have faith in you both. Your task is to keep the forces of evil at bay by destroying the Ring. With that Melkor will loose his most important piece, Sauron. He will be weak and we will then be able to crush him." She drifted forwards, walking around aimlessly. "Your new bodies are your disguises so that you will fit into the new world. The dangers you will face will not be slight, so I have armed you with gifts. They each have certain properties but for them to work at complete intensity, you must find them out for yourself." Suddenly the woman melted into mist and a new form took place, a child. She giggled._

_"Forgive her, she is very serious about her work. Please, take heart." She skipped forwards. Lily blinked in surprise but did not pull away. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, the quest." She grinned. "Destroy the Ring, do lots of good blah, blah, blah..."_

_"Vána, this is no mere game, this is a war of life and death!" Another person materialized beside the girl, Vána, but this time it was a man._

_"I know Oromë, but look at these girls, they are frightened." Vána gestured to us with a youthful smile. The striking man beside her frowned slightly. Suddenly Lily and Sky were surrounded with the Valar, all arguing at each other loudly. Lily looked at Sky then took her hand, holding it comfortingly. "Enough." The voice boomed loudly but in a soft tone, silencing everyone. "Disperse." Everyone disappeared. In place took two figures who could not be seen for the light they emitted was too bright to see anything. "Children, welcome. I am Manwë, Lord of the Valar and this is my wife, Varda, Queen of the Stars."_

_Both girls suddenly dropped to their knees out of fear and respect. "Arise, brave souls." The soft motherly voice gently commanded, the fingertips of a woman's hands barely showing as she gestured to them to stand. They slowly got up. "Do you know what you are here for?" Manwë asked them gently._

_"Among all the arguing and shouting? Yes, we know." Lily told them._

_"Good. You have new bodies, new powers, now you shall have new names. Kneel again, Lily of Earth." Lily knelt. "I now name you Indilwen, the shield and sword. I bless you on your quest, may you serve as loyally as you serve your friend." Manwë touched a warm hand to her head then stepped towards Sky who also knelt and bowed her head. "Sky of Earth, I now name you Alkira, the pure healer and mother of all. I bless you on your quest, may you serve as loyally as you serve your friend." Manwë finished then returned to his wife. "Trust in yourselves, you shall not be alone. You must first head towards Rivendell, no one shall stop you from entering the council or the city. Now sleep." Suddenly both girls felt like they were falling, falling...falling._


	2. Chapter 2

** Welcome back everyone, next chapter is here, yay! I have to say my teachers are not impressed when I always hand in homework late, but this is far more important and investing than the digestive system. (Than any sort of science work in fact) Again the elvish translations will be at the bottom, enjoy!**

**Silver as the Rain x**

* * *

><p>Indilwen awoke first, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of a twig snapping. She sat bolt upright and drew back an arrow. "Wow." She gasped, staring at the ornate weapon, perfectly lethal but beautiful. "Oi, sluggy, get up!" She hissed and kicked her best friend awake. Alkira groaned.<p>

"Ten more minutes." She grunted.

"Now!" She slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Suddenly she frowned then stared at Indilwen. "Was all that real?"

"I think so, I just pulled a fast one on a twig." Indilwen demonstrated her fast reflexes.

"Wow, that is awesome! This is awesome! I can't believe we're here!" Suddenly the neigh of a horse made us look up. "Oh no...not horses." Alkira shuddered. The elf maid got up, finding herself to be robed in soft breeches and a riding dress of fern green with long sleeves, only she was also wearing body armour, framing her breasts and covering her stomach. "Here now." She went over to the horses, one was pure white and the other was coal black. They were both mares and they seemed very friendly towards us. "I hate horses..." Alkira moaned.

"No you don't. You're just scared of falling." Indilwen grinned then began to search for some form of food. She only found some tiny loves of bread.

"Lembas!" Alkira gasped and snatched some from the bag and ate some. "Hm. That is good..." She groaned dreamily then took another bite.

"Easy, you know what it did to the hobbits." Indilwen grinned then continued stroking the grey mare who nudged her affectionately. The black stallion stamped his hoof and pushed his nose repeatedly into Alkira's back, making her jump jerkilly then giggle nervously. Slowly she got used to the creature, patting it and saying things like, "there now" or "that's a good boy".

"It's a girl." Indilwen corrected her.

"Oh. Good girl." She stammered then collected her bed roll together. We mounted our horses and rode, talking quietly. "Are you sure this is the way to Imladris?" Alkira whispered.

"Nope. But the horses seem to." I glanced over to her. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you ride to comfortably." Alkira grinned.

"Perhaps I am from Rohan, I look like one, with the blonde hair and all..."

"You should tell people that then, if they ask." Indilwen nodded. "Let's say...your family were nomads, gypsy sort of people but orcs killed them." Alkira gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"That's horrible!"

"Ali, it's not true." Indilwen reminded her with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Continue." She nodded.

"Yeah so...orcs killed them but my family came riding in and killed them and found you alone. So we took you in. Let's say I'm from...Mirkwood, they have white hair there, mostly, but we traveled too. We grew up together, me raising you as I am a lot older, a few hundred years older and we've been best friends and sisters ever since."

"So how do we explain being at the council?" Alkira asked. "No wait! I know! We heard about the return of the Ring so we came to investigate and...then we offer to go on the quest." Alkira offered.

"That'll do for now." Indilwen laughed then took off at a gallop. Alkira soon following close behind. Both girls laughed loudly, following the river. Somehow Indilwen knew exactly where they were on the map and which direction they were going, which was probably thanks to the Valar. "Shall we rest here?" Alkira asked, pointing to a grove of trees. Indilwen smiled as she used her incredible elvish sight, looking into tiny details in leaves and stones. She looked back then gasped. "Alkira, it's Bilbo's trolls!" She pointed, jumping up and down. They both raced towards the clearing then settled down.

"What-what if Aragorn and the hobbits arrive? It's nearly dark." Alkira asked with a hint of worry. "Frodo would be hurt." Indilwen thought for a moment.

"Let's move off somewhere, it's too open here and with those Nazgûl prowling around. We'll keep close in case they come by. I have a feeling we might be able to help." Indilwen led the way into a more closed up area where it was protected and kept the rain away from them and their horses but could see anyone who passed. Two hours later Indilwen heard someone coming. "I'm going to scout around, someone's here." Alkira nodded and shrank back into the shadows. Indilwen mounted her horse and drew the curved blade from her back without thinking.

_'Do I even know how to use this thing?'_ She thought to herself as she slowly walked around through the trees, listening. She heard the Nazgûl close by but there was a party even closer. She circled back to the grove and found Alkira there, her hands touching Frodo's chest and...glowing slightly. This was unnoticed by the others as Indilwen came closer, she felt light blossom around her. _"Frodo." _She smiled at him as she dismounted and came forwards. _"Im Indilwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."_ The words rolled of her tongue. She couldn't help but say them. Where was Arwen, was she coming?

_"No. She will not. It is up to you now." _Varda whispered into her head. She felt her ear twitch at the sound of someone crashing through the trees. She swiftly drew her sword and stood in front of the hobbits. Aragorn met her with a shocked look, staring at her then at Alkira.

"Who are you?" Indilwen asked him, pretending not to know.

"Strider, who are you?" He looked down to Alkira. "What is she doing to him?" He took a step closer.

"Aiding him. Have no fear, Strider, we are here to help." Indilwen put away her sword to prove her point. Alkira looked up and tugged at Indilwen's robe.

"He has not long, I have done what I can to slow the poison, one of us must take him." She stood and whispered into Indilwen's ear. "I heard Varda too." Indilwen nodded.

"I am Indilwen and this is my closest friend Alkira. We mean no one any harm." Indilwen glanced to the other three hobbits and smiled at them. "I must take him to Rivendell, where he shall be healed. There is no time." Strider picked Frodo up as Indilwen whistled for her horse, who she had named Celestial. He slid Frodo into the saddle then turned to Indilwen. "Let me ride with him, the road is dangerous."

"I know, I can take him. I am unafraid and I am the faster rider." Indilwen swung up elegantly into the saddle then nodded to Alkira.

"I shall stay with them. Ride. I shall only hinder you." Indilwen's face fell with worry.

"Stay safe sister." With that she whispered the words. _"Noro lim, Celestial, noro lim!"_ They sprung away like a white shadow, there one moment, gone the next. Aragorn turned to Alkira. "I am Strider." He nodded his head and placed his hand on his heart.

"Alkira." She copied the gesture with a slight blush.

"I'm Pippin and this is Merry." Pippin introduced with a wide grin. "And he is Sam." Alkira giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly at them. Suddenly the screech of the Nazgûl rang in their ears.

"Hurry." He quickly grabbed his torch. Alkira ran to her horse and led him forwards towards the hobbits. She lifted the three of them onto Briaca's back then whispered to him. "Run with me." She took off after Aragorn, praying her body would be as athletic as it looked. It was. She found long distance running suddenly easy compared to how she used to find it, long and labored. She ran with ease and speed, not as fast as Aragorn but her horse had to canter beside her to keep up. She was constantly shoving the hobbits back up into the saddle to keep them from falling, trying not to feel fear within her but that was hard, she could hear the thundering of the Nazgûl's hooves behind her.

Aragorn kept on looking back. "Hurry!" He called and raced on, sword at the ready. Alkira was clad in tunic, breeches, boots, cloak and an armour similar to Indilwen's but instead of some sort of metal, it was leather. She also had leather gauntlets and pads on her shoulders which made everything slightly heavier. She soon found it becoming heavier by the second. After what felt like an eternity of running, she felt like her old self again. Completely useless.

"In here." Aragorn had found a cave which he quickly ushered everyone inside of then covered the entrance. It was roomy, even with the horse, and Alkira collapsed onto the ground panting deeply. Suddenly Aragorn fell beside her and clasped his hand over her mouth, making her jump but he pressed a finger to his lips and looked to outside. Again the shrill shriek of the Nazgûl sounded like sirens, making Alkira stiffen and her eyes grow wide, her fingers fingering her sword hilt for comfort. They thundered past them, horses growling and snorting painfully until finally, silence.

Everyone relaxed slowly and Aragorn pulled his hand away from Alkira's mouth. "Sorry." He whispered richly. She shook her head.

"Thank you." She slowly pulled herself to her feet and helped the hobbits down, who were ducking their heads as not to hit their heads on the low ceiling. Once they were all settled and beds made, Alkira began untacking Briaca with expert fingers. She didn't know how she knew, she'd never untacked a horse before but she let it pass. She was too tired to think about it. "You are from Rohan?" Aragorn asked quietly, chewing on his pipe but not actually smoking it.

"Yes." She nodded, pulling out her bed roll and setting it down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. Alkira looked to him, not able to see his fine features in the cloak of darkness he wore around him.

"Elrond calls, so I came. Indi and I heard about..." She lowered her voice. "The One Ring, so we came to see if it were true." Aragorn said nothing. "Is it?"

"I am not a person with authority to tell you, so you shall have to wait. Sleep, Alkira, you must be tired." Alkira nodded.

"Friends call me Ali."

"Good night Ali." There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice which made her blush in the dark and smile.

"Good night friend."

* * *

><p>Indilwen's heart rate matched the rhythm of her horse's hooves as they touched the ground. They seemed to fly over the land, it was amazing. However the Ring wraiths were close behind and Indilwen could smell them, a pungent odor of death and somehow despair and fear. The elleth rode with all haste, glad that Celestial never seemed to tire, her breath never became labored and she never broke out in sweat. The hissing grew louder and Indilwen looked around her, finding herself surrounded. <em>"Noro lim Celest!" <em>She cried and Celestial ran even faster, pulling ahead of the black riders as they screeched at her. One tried to reach out but Indilwen pulled out a curved dagger and slashed at it, making it draw back with an angered, ear piercing scream.

They rode hard and fast, the fear never rising to panic, merely worry. Indilwen refused to be afraid of these creatures. Frodo gasped for breath in front of her, his head slapping into her chin painfully and she could feel his heartbeat slowing by the minute. "Hold on Frodo." She whispered. Quickly she pulled Celestial into the forest, smiling slightly in amusement as they took them in the exact chase as in the movie. As they flew like angels over the tree, Indilwen slowed as they reached the gushing river, drawing her sword at the other side of the bank. The Nazgûl pulled up their horses forcefully, making them rear and shriek with them as they screeched. "Give up Halfling, she-elf!" They commanded her in a dark, deep, cavernous echo.

"If you want him, then you may claim him but only after you have met my sword!" She bellowed at them then began the enchantment.

_"Nîn o Chithaeglir_  
><em>lasto beth daer;<em>  
><em>Rimmo nîn Bruinen<em>  
><em>dan in Ulaer!"<em>

The water rose and roared like lions, spilling massively around the bend and cantering with white foamy horses towards the wraiths as they crossed the river. They were frightened. Indilwen relished in their fear as they tried to flee from the water's strong grasp. Like a mountain it fell upon them, washing them away like filth in the rain. Frodo choked. "No Frodo, we are not far, I think." She commanded him, shaking him slightly. "Stay strong for me, Frodo, this is not the end yet." She placed a hand on his heart as she turned to gallop on. "Your light is here, within, do not lose it as it is your own shield that cannot be broken. It is who you are, your guardian." She prayed to the Valar to keep him strong enough to reach Rivendell. _'Must I share my immortality with him?'_ She asked.

_'No, he will make it. Keep going brave one.'_ They answered. In answer Indilwen went even faster. She rode right into the courtyard and shouted out in elvish. _"Boe nestad Frodo! Boe de nestad! Edraith!" _Instantly elves swarmed around her and Frodo was swiftly taken from her and carried away. She watched him go before turning to one of Elrond's councilors. He was tall and spindly with long white hair and beard, falling to his chest. He was clad in silky grey robes and wore a silver circlet of linked chains.

_"Suil. Gi nathlam hi. Man i eneth gîn?"_ He bowed his head low and rested his right hand on his heart. Indilwen dismounted and repeated the gesture, slightly nervous but the right words came to her mouth and she understood what he said.

_"Im Indilwen estar." _She introduced then asked where her horse might be stabled and told him that she was here for the council. He told a younger looking elf of brown hair and eyes to lead the weary travelers to the stables whilst he found a room for Indilwen. She cared for her horse personally, wanting to let Celestial know she was proud of her efforts and courage, whispering constant praise to her. Celestial enjoyed the attention, whickering softly at her before closing her eyes to rest. Indilwen gathered her bed roll, blanket and belongings, all found with Celestial then followed the elleth that came to collect her. She said nothing to Indilwen but beckoned with her nose in the air and led her to a room.

It was beautiful there, the room was ornately carved and painted, soft fabrics floating on the breeze at the window, a large bed awaiting her temptingly...Indilwen almost forgot about her companions. She asked for the elleth to take her to Elrond and she frowned snootily at her.

"Elrond is healing the Halfling. You can wait for him." She switched to the common tongue with a slightly affronted tone.

"You do not understand." Indilwen took a menacing step towards her. "My companions and close friends are out there, weary and hungry, they could be in danger and they are heading here. I need to know if there was anything that can be done to get them here safely."

"They can walk, can't they?" At that Indilwen yanked at the elleth's arm and snarled at her.

"Then take me to someone with at least half a brain and more sense of dignity than you." Her grip became steel as the elf maid struggled. She nodded stiffly then led her back to the man she had first met with. _"A! Man ci Indilwen?"_ He smiled cheerfully. Indilwen repeated her request but added that the man was called Aragorn, knowing that he would be known well around here.

"Aragorn?" The elf's eyes widened and he nodded. "We shall send men to collect them." She bowed and gave him her sincere thanks. The rest of the day she spent with Frodo, not moving from his side. He was fitful as he slept but Indilwen calmed him with soft lullabies she knew from her world. They calmed him enough to have a peaceful sleep but she guessed he was still in pain. "You poor thing." She murmured, wiping his sweaty brow with a damp cloth.

"So you will be Indilwen?" A deep voice asked, making Indilwen turn with a smile. Gandalf smiled back at her.

"I am." She nodded and gave the usual elvish gesture to him.

"I must thank you for taking care of my Frodo, it was a brave thing you did." Gandalf came and sat with her. He looked old and wearied, but his eyes were bright and grateful looking, fatherly almost.

"It was nothing. I only wished to help him." Indilwen answered. "You are Gandalf?" She quiried innocently.

"You have heard of me." Gandalf nodded his shaggy head, resting his staff and hat down.

"You are the great wandering wizard, Gandalf the Grey, who is one of the five wizards. You went on a quest with Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins." Indilwen inched towards him with a soft smile. "And you make fireworks." Gandalf chuckled.

"Yes. Everyone seems to know about my fireworks." He smiled then began to smoke his pipe, gazing at Frodo with concern.

"He'll be alright." Indilwen told him, resuming her task of keeping him as comfortable as possible. "All pain ends."

"Does it?" Gandalf looked at her curiously. "Does it end?" Indilwen turned to him.

"Only if you want it to." There was a thoughtful silence and this time, Gandalf regarded her closely. Finally he nodded sadly, repeatedly until he continued to watch Frodo as he slept. When Sam came bolting through the door with Merry and Pippin hot on his heels Indilwen stood. "Mr Frodo!" Sam cried out and went to his dear friend, tears staring to stain his sweet clear blue eyes.

"There now Sam. Frodo will be alright. All pain ends." Gandalf said cheekily, winking at Indilwen who gaped at him then smiled. She looked up as Aragorn and Alkira entered. "Ali." Indilwen breathed and embraced her tightly, touching her cheek affectionately.

"Indi...you have a tattoo!" She breathed quietly, pulling her into one corner.

"What?" Indilwen looked to where Alkira was pointing. In the grove of her neck, on her collar bone there was a strange symbol, swirling and completely-"Awesome!" She grinned. "I always wanted one of those." She turned to Alkira then stared at her forehead. "You have one too."

"What?" She touched her forehead. "What is it?" She looked panic stricken.

"It's an eight pronged star, fairly small, don't worry, it looks cool." Indilwen grinned then looked over to Aragorn. "I see they found you all in one piece." She noted. He nodded to her slowly.

"I am glad to see you well." They looked at each other for a moment more before looking away at the same time. After a few minutes everyone was herded out save for Gandalf and Sam, who insisted in staying with Frodo in case he wakes up. Alkira shared a room with Indilwen, since there were two beds anyway. Indilwen helped Alkira out of her leather padding before she went into a separate room with the hot spring where she bathed for a long time. "This feels so good! I miss a good bath back at home. And the beds, actually...and the TV." Alkira began to list the things she missed. Indilwen listened, putting in contributions where she felt necessary. "So what happened after I left?" She asked.

"Not much, there was a lot of running, which nearly killed me. I can run further and faster! It felt great but we had to run further than I used to even, it soon became torture again. We hid in a cave and let the wraiths go past us then continued on. On day three the elves found us and brought us back on horses so...yeah. What about you?"

"You'll never guess what, I did the river enchantment?" Indilwen heard a sudden splash.

"What? No way! That is so cool!" Alkira squealed with excitement. "The whole thing? Did the horses come out and everything?"

"Yep. It was a very satisfying feeling." They both giggled and recited the enchantment together. They were such nerds.

"You know what...I think what Manwë said to us has more meaning than we thought. He called you the sword and shield, so maybe that's what you are. A warrior, but I'm a healer. When I saw Frodo lying there, I felt my hands go all warm and tingly so I just touched him and they began to glow, it felt weird but the right thing to do, you know what I mean?" Alkira asked.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you do it. I think you're right Ali, maybe that's what the marks mean." Indilwen agreed, hearing her get out of the water.

"Do you think there would be some book about markings somewhere?" She asked as she came out, dripping wet and with a silk robe wrapped around her.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

><p>The library was colossal. The neat rows of books stretched endlessly it seemed. Both girls looked to each other and winced. "Let's find someone." It turned out Alkira could not speak a word of Elvish so all the talking and translating was left to Indilwen. One of the book keepers helped them, knowing exactly which book they wanted just by looking at their tattoos. He handed them a large, thin manuscript and told them to be very gentle with it. Indilwen placed it on a table and opened it out to the first page. It had been written and the symbols drawn in but Indilwen could read it none the less.<p>

"The marks of the Valar are placed on precious few who are chosen to carry out their deeds. Their children are the only known to bear such markings." Indilwen read in a sort of summary, making it quicker. "Each symbol has a different meaning...warriors, healers, hunters, heroes e.c.t but...sometimes the marks mean they are branded, cursed." She looked to the first marking. "This one means that the person has murdered in cold blood." Alkira shuddered. The marking was of a bloodied heart dripping like it was melting. They scanned through the markings, learning each one in case they were marked with it, wanting to know each one. "Look! There's mine!" Alkira suddenly pointed to the star. "What does it mean?"

"It means you're a healer." Indilwen translated. She read on a little more. "It says you're a pretty powerful one too, most people only get six prongs, eight is a special number." She grinned. "Let's find mine." They looked through more of them, occasionally Indilwen would tell Alkira what a symbol meant either if Alkira asked or it she thought it might apply to her. Finally they found it. "So what does it mean?" Alkira prompted.

"It means courage, bravery. That's good." She beamed. "These are so cool, you can get ones for controlling water or fire or other elements, ones for speed, strength, courage, mercy, all sorts!"

"I hope I don't get too many, I like my skin the way it is." Alkira bit her lip nervously, rubbing the star. Once they had had enough studying they replaced the book then went to eat with Elrond's table. Again he wasn't there but this time, Arwen walked in. Alkira gasped loudly so Indilwen kicked her.

"Sh!"

"But it's her!" She hissed back. Indilwen rolled her eyes but watched the interaction between Aragorn and Arwen. There was none. "What? Aren't they meant to be in love?" Alkira frowned. In fact Arwen blatantly ignored Aragorn, throwing him a look of annoyance before smiling at the hobbits.

"Maybe they had an argument?" Indilwen suggested quietly. Alkira shrugged.

"Whatever it is, do you think they love each other still?" They answer echoed in their minds.

_'No. This is how it should have been.'_

* * *

><p>Im Indilwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. - <strong>I am Indilwen. I have come to help. Hear my voice, come back to the light.<strong>

Noro lim! - **Ride fast!**

Nîn o Chithaeglir  
>lasto beth daer;<br>Rimmo nîn Bruinen  
>dan in Ulaer! -<br>**Waters of the Misty Mountains**  
><strong>listen to the great word;<strong>  
><strong>flow waters of Loudwater<strong>  
><strong>against the Ringwraiths!<br>**

Boe nestad Frodo! Boe de nestad! Edraith! - **Frodo needs healing! He needs healing! Help!  
><strong>Suil. Gi nathlam hi. Man i eneth gîn? - **Greetings. You are welcome here. What is your name?  
><strong>Im Indilwen estar. -** They call me Indilwen.  
><strong>A! Man ci Indwilen? -** Ah! How are you Indilwen?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Welcome! Thank you for all of the reviews please keep them coming, then I will be able to post more chapters! Ooh, the Council of Elrond, very important part of the story, LEGOLAS IS BACK!**

**Love you all,**

**Silver x**

* * *

><p>Alkira awoke smiling, feeling comfortable on the soft mattress of her bed. She sighed and rolled over, looking over to Indilwen's bed. It was empty. With a frown she got up and pulled on a silk robe and walked out to the balcony which revealed the most spectacular view. "Why are you up so early?" Alkira asked her friend, joining her.<p>

"Watch, the sun will rise soon." She whispered. Slowly the sun rose from behind a mountain, throwing its golden rays over the valley. They ice tipped mountains glowed brazen and bright, the water became liquid fire as it tumbled down over the fall. Everything was painted perfect, even more beautiful than it had been when the girls had seen it in the films. "Beats New Zealand, huh?" Indilwen smiled.

"You're right. This, this is just perfect." Alkira sighed and leaned forwards, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warm breeze touch her skin. They both looked down into the courtyard as horses clattered in. Alkira nearly screamed when Legolas rode in. "Oh mh God!" She cried but the end was muffled as Indilwen clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sh!" Alkira began to jump up and down.

"Let's go and meet him!"

"We can't just walk up to a stranger and say 'Oh hi, you look hot, can we be really close intimate friends?', we would look fools!" Indilwen said sarcastically as she dragged her friend back inside. All the same as they dressed Alkira could barely contain her excitement. She donned a beautiful gown of dark purple with golden vines stitched into the bodice, clinging to her body and then falling down nicely around her feet. The sleeves had to be tied on so Indilwen helped with that, they hung low on her arms then flared out like angel wings when she held them out. "Perfect!" She grinned. Indilwen rolled her eyes. She had chosen simply breeches and dark brown and black tunic and a long cloak that flung around her shoulders and down her back also covering her right side. "Phft. You should dress up more." Alkira rolled her eyes at Indilwen.

"And you should dress more." Indilwen replied, tugging cheekily at the bodice to hoist it up more. "Seriously, show them you have at least some modesty."

"Hah! They would drop dead if they saw what I used to wear. It covers my boobs, don't worry." Alkira pinched my cheek cheerfully.

"Thank God for that." Indilwen rolled her eyes. At least it was true, it was the sort of scoop that Arwen wore in the films. They walked down to the council where Indilwen instantly went over to Frodo. "Little friend, how are you?" She smiled brightly down at him and he smiled back.

"Better, thank you." He nodded his small curly head. "You have done so much for me."

"You are worth it, little friend." Indilwen smiled then took a seat beside Gandalf who gave her a friendly wink. "Oh and Gandalf, is it usual for you to steal other people's wise remarks?" She suddenly remembered what she had meant to ask him days ago. The wizard leaned closer.

"Only if they sound like something I would say." He smiled then chuckled. Alkira sat down beside me, throwing me a small smile and blush.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." Elrond began, silencing everyone at once. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Slowly the hobbit got up and walked over to the stone plinth. Alkira leaned towards Indilwen.

"He's not much more cheerful in real life, is he?" I silently and gently hit her, telling her to be quiet. Everyone stared as the gold Ring was placed down with a loud thud. It captivated everyone somehow but Frodo seemed like the only one glad to be rid of it, sighing with relief as he returned to his feet. A dull muttering suddenly came to life. "So it's true." Indilwen heard Boromir gasp and her harsh stare turned on him. Slowly Boromir got to his feet and began to speak. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand for Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir stopped walking around the Ring and slowly reached out for it. "Isildur's Bane." He whispered. Indilwen shot from her seat and grabbed his wrist without thinking, moving faster than she had ever done before, bringing his hand up to her face. At the same instant however Elrond had stood and called out Boromir's name and Gandalf had started the Black Speech.

_"_A_sh nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
>ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."<em>

The sky and earth grew dark and shook, a dark power gripping at the elves hearts. Indilwen gasped and pushed Boromir away from her, staggering from the pain that flourished in her chest, her eyes blinded by darkness and her head spinning. She remained on her feet however, thanks to Frodo and Alkira who had darted out and caught her, straightening her up. When the speech was over, everyone stood breathing deeply in shock and staggering slightly.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebuked the wizard coldly.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is all together evil." Gandalf rasped before regaining his old voice back.

"It is a gift!" Boromir argued, unperturbed, getting up again and making Gandalf turn back to him. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He said strongly as he paced again.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn's authoritic voice rang out clearly. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." He reasoned.

"And what would a Ranger know about this matter?" Boromir sneered coldly.

"He's no mere Ranger!" Alkira and Legolas shouted and stood at the same time. They glanced to each other in confusion but Alkira sat down again.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Alkira winked to Indilwen.

"Couldn't resist." She whispered. A small chuckle sounded but Indilwen hid it instantly, smiling back at her friend. Boromir looked shocked as he turned to Aragorn who now looked very uncomfortable.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" He scoffed slightly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added with pride, making Boromir jerk his head back around to him. Frodo looked perfectly shocked.

_"Havo dad, Legolas."_ Aragorn insisted with a diplomatic wave of his hand. Legolas nodded and sat down but his eyes wandered over to Alkira, who blushed slightly and looked at her feet. Boromir turned defiantly on Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He spat to him as he took his seat.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf nodded his head in agreement.

"You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." There was a stony silence but Indilwen looked over to Gimli who growled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He picked up his axe and strode over to the plinth "ARGH!" He struck at the Ring with all the force he could muster but with a massive and overwhelming force he was thrown backwards onto his back, groaning as the shards of his beloved axe scattered everywhere. Indilwen's hand snatched forwards and caught a large piece as it shot towards Gandalf's head. That never should have happened but Indilwen saw it and reacted. Gandalf stared cross eyed at it before slowly looking over to Indilwen who smirked at him. "I'm glad I sat next to you." He remarked as Indilwen twirled the large, pointed part of the axe in her fingers then placed it at her feet.

"Too right, old man." She winked. She turned and found Aragorn smiling softly at her with amusement sparkling in his bright eyes.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond smiled down at the dwarf as he rocked himself back onto his feet, blushing a deep beetroot red. "One of you must do this." This time the silence was prolonged and shifty.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said despairingly.

"Thank you, Boromir. That was very uplifting." Indilwen muttered loudly, making her closest neighbors chuckle slightly.

"Have you heard nothing Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shot to his feet again. _'Boy, he is bouncy today.' _Both girls said inwardly at the same time. Gimli now leaped to his feet and snarled brusquely.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir also shot to his feet and called out loudly.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared, stepping towards Legolas threateningly. Alkira lunged to her feet and took two steps forwards.

"Better an elf than a Ringwraith or Sauron!" She snapped at him, placing her hands on her wide hips. Indilwen looked to Aragorn who also looked at her sadly.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli pointed to Legolas which made Alkira snap at him again as Gandalf also joined the erupting argument, walking stiffly over to Boromir and shouting.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Indilwen turned her head slowly to Frodo, feeling the pain he was going through. She enjoyed being an elf, feeling at one with nature, connecting easily with animals, being able to walk silently and stuff, but the one drawback was she felt the darkness within the Ring as boldly as the sun shone on her face. She reached out and clasped his hand. Frodo turned to her sadly then turned, walking away from the council. Indilwen blinked. This was not meant to happen. She got up and went after him, her long silent steps carrying her faster than he, overtaking him. "Frodo, where are you going?" She asked him gently.

"Home. This is no place for me. The Ring will be safer here, Elrond will find a way." He told me, gazing up with bottle clear blue eyes. Indilwen knelt down beside him.

"Frodo, my dear little friend. Why run when you know what is right?" She asked him as she took his small shoulders.

"I am small compared to this massive world, what can someone like me do to change everything?" Frodo asked her, looking down at his feet.

"The smallest people carry the largest hearts. I find that true strength comes in the smallest things." Indilwen took his hand and led him through the courtyard and into the trees a little way, walking gracefully with him at her side. "You see that flower?" She pointed to a single flower on the ground. It was tiny and red with only three petals but with a darker burgundy stripe on each one, bright yellow centre and dark green stem. Frodo nodded. "Did you know that this flower can survive in the depths of winter? Even though it is small, the snow can never kill it because it's roots are so deep. If you were to forage around here after a snow storm, you would find that flower still alive and blooming." Indilwen recalled a lesson one of the councilors had taught her about plants after he found out she shared his passion for learning. "It is small but mighty." Frodo stared at the flower, gently touching one of its fuzzy petals.

"Are you saying you think I should take the Ring to Mordor?" He asked her.

"No. I'm saying you are the only one who can." Indilwen corrected then made her way back to the council. "Think on it, little friend. This will not be an easy task. Though if you do chose to go, I will go with you. I will keep you safe as best as I can." Indilwen smiled one last time before walking away, leaving Frodo to his thoughts. The council was still in uproar and Elrond made no move to stop it. She resumed her seat, earning a puzzled glance from Aragorn but she merely nodded to him then looked back over her shoulder. Frodo had returned. He trotted up to her ear and leaned forwards

"Are you still with me?" He whispered. Indilwen smiled.

"For as long as you need me." She nodded. "I have faith in you." Frodo nodded then stood on his chair.

"I will take it!" Aragorn's head snaps up at the sound of the little hobbit's declaration. "I will take it!" Frodo repeated and slowly the fury died down into shock and astonishment. In the silence Frodo spoke again. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way." Indilwen went to offer her services but Gandalf beat her to it.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." He smiled and stood behind Frodo, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"I shall help you too, little friend." Indilwen stepped forwards and knelt before Frodo with a warm smile. "The storm shall come," she kissed his cheek. "So I shall guide you through." She said it in a voice so low, only he could hear her.

"I'm glad to have you with me, Indilwen." He smiled weakly, still afraid.

"Indi." She corrected him the took her place beside Gandalf.

"I'll come too!" Alkira jumped forwards. "She's trouble she is, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into bringing her along." Alkira grinned and stood next to me.

"You couldn't be more subtle?" I asked her with an amused frown.

"Don't be stupid, I don't do subtle, it's too subtle." She winked. Finally Aragorn came forwards.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He clasped Frodo's hands. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas added, joining the group.

"And my axe." Gimli's harsh voice croaked out stiffly and he also came forwards, standing awkwardly beside Legolas. Boromir took hesitant steps towards them as well, staring down at Frodo who looked back strongly.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam cried and darted from the bushes, ducking under Aragorn's arm and folding his arms over his chest. "Mr Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled with levity at the blond hobbit. Merry and Pippin looked at each other from behind their pillars then ran forwards.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin shouted.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry put in, making Indilwen chuckle, she had always loved this bit in the films.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin informed them, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered to him and Pippin nodded before realizing what he meant.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He declared to them.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked and this time, Alkira could not help but giggle loudly.

"Oh Pip, you and I are going to be great friends." She patted his shoulder gently.

* * *

><p>Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,<br>ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
>One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.<strong>

Havo dad, Legolas. -** Sit down, Legolas.  
><strong>Hiril vell. -** Beloved lady.  
><strong>Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg. - **Good luck. May the sun shine upon your path.  
><strong>Na lû n'i a-goveninc. -** Until we meet again.****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Indilwen began to pack instantly, taking only what bare minimums she would need. Alkira however, wanted to take a few dresses and other woman things like soap.

"Really?" Indilwen frowned. "We're going to be hiking the countryside and you want to wear a gorgeous dress?"

"Well, you know we end up in Edoras...I want to look nice sometimes." Alkira rebuked, biting her lip in thought.

"Ali, you know we have to split up eventually. One of us should stay with Frodo and Sam, the other has to stay with Aragorn and Legolas." Indilwen told her quietly and softly. Alkira nodded, tears rising to her eyes.

"I don't want to go away from you, how will I know you're safe?"

"We'll know." Indilwen told her confidently.

"Well...you should go with Frodo, you're the better fighter." Alkira began.

"I will be of little use to Frodo, he needs a healer, Ali, someone who is good at giving advice and strength, you'll need to keep him strong." Indilwen argued. "Besides, do you really want to go to Helm's Deep?" She shuddered.

"Maybe you're right." She nodded then replaced the dresses in the wardrobe. Indilwen came up and hugged her from behind.

"I'll keep Legolas safe for you, this time I know he likes you, I can feel it." She whispered to her. Alkira gasped.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I'm an elf, I can see what others cannot." Indilwen scoffed with a grin. "He watches you, smiles at you, little things like that." She winked then moved to fasten on her body armour. She found out that the white metal was actually mithril, which made her very happy to know. She wore a light, wispy tunic of black over the top that was slightly transparent but it was the best she could do to hide the bright whiteness, she wanted to be able to hide if she needed to. Indilwen helped Alkira into her leather armour, strapping on her shoulder pads and gauntlets with a small smile.

She studied the gauntlets closely, they were also white mithril, light and easy to wear, they had small stars carved into the rim nearer her elbow and also another symbol she had seen before. It meant shield. Building it up it started with a two lines that made a curved 'V' shape, the lines thinning out at the end and crossing at the bottom but flaring out at the top, next was the detail in the centre of the V-shape, it was two hooks that then pushed outwards over the first detail but the heads touching each other, facing opposite ways. Lastly were two more identical shapes, they were on the outside of the first detail following the curve but then they curl outwards like a scythe, it was very cool. Indilwen smirked at the symmetrical pattern then tested her bowstring. Suddenly Alkira gasped and dropped her shield. "What are we going to do with our horses?" She clapped her hands to her mouth. Indilwen got up and thought.

"We should set them free." She said.

"What?"

"Set them free, something tells me that we will see them again." Alkira looked genuinely upset.

"I like Briac, we're close now! I love that horse." Alkira sniffed.

"He'll be alright. They were gifts from the Valar, I'm sure we'll be able to get them back." Indilwen comforted her friend. They finished packing, after Indilwen had repacked Alkira's for her, then took their horses out for one last ride. They rode until the sun had sunk below the mountains again, finally knowing they should turn back. Alkira struggled not to cry as she unsaddled Briac then let him go free, watching as both mare's tossed their heads than ran out into the golden evening, ghostly and beautiful, a shadow against light. Turning back the girls walked into the stables and put away the bridles and saddles sadly then went back to their rooms.

Late at night Indilwen found she could not sleep. Being an elf she did not need much, but it annoyed her slightly, she loved resting. Finally she got up and pulled on a pure white robe and walked out into the gardens, humming softly. She touched the tattoo around her neck, following the patterns as she had memorized them as. She walked for a long time, bathing in the moonlight, not feeling the cold but sensing the low temperature. Indilwen was lost in thought but she managed not to walk into Aragorn as she turned a sharp corner. "Oh!" She gasped then stepped to the side. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's my fault." Aragorn shook his head. "Trouble sleeping?" She nodded. "Will you walk with me?"

"Alright, if you like." She smiled at him then walked with him back in the direction he had came. They walked in silence, the soft rustle of Indilwen's nightgown irritating her greatly. They watched a young fawn dance past them, leaping into the trees with a silver gleam on his soft hide. "Do you think Frodo will be alright? I can tell he is scared." Indilwen could stand their silence any longer.

"I think with our help, he will manage. He has a strong heart and a wise mind." Aragorn nodded. "Not many could have done what he did."

"No." Indilwen agreed then bit her lip slightly. "Why did you not tell them who you are? I never understood that." She asked him.

"I do not wish to be that man. I have no desire to be a king, or to lead people." He answered her, stopping to look at the statue of his mother. Indilwen stepped beside him, close to his shoulder.

"But you are good at leading, you led the hobbits here safely, not many could have done what you did at Weathertop." He looked round at me suddenly. "Merry and Pippin like to tell stories." She told him, cursing herself inwardly for slipping up. He nodded.

"I can survive and protect others, that is all." Indilwen scoffed.

"You and I both know that that is untrue." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a king, Aragorn, whether you wish it or not. Always in history, the best leaders are those who do not wish to lead, those who think themselves unready." She smiled. "You are the only one who can lead us to victory." He looked deeply at her with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You have a way with words, _hiril vell._" Indilwen managed not to blush but she smiled at him again and drew back her hand.

"I believe in you, as do the others. All that is left is to prove it to yourself." She took a step back. "Shall I leave you to your thoughts?"

"No." He instantly answered. "Stay, I enjoy your company." Indilwen nodded, beaming inwardly.

* * *

><p>"So where did you go last night?" Alkira asked her friend as they dressed ready for their long journey.<p>

"I went for a walk and found Aragorn in the woods. I gave him a little lecture about how he would make a great king one day." Indilwen dismissed.

"What! Oh how did it go? Did you kiss him?" She asked instantly.

"No! Jeez Ali, we've barely met!" Indilwen tossed her pillow at her which she caught with a grin.

"So? I've only met Legolas and he's-" Indilwen lunged for her, tickling her until she giggled with laughter. There was a knock on the door which made them both look up. Beautiful Arwen stood there with a shy smile. "I heard you are going on the quest?" She took a hesitant step forwards. "I wanted to tell you how brave you are, going with Frodo." Indilwen smiled.

"He's a good friend."

"May I help with anything? Your hair or packing?" Arwen offered.

"Oh! Please come in!" Alkira nodded and gestured for the elleth to come closer. "Would you do my hair? I would love it if you did! Please?" Arwen smiled.

"Of course." Once Alkira was sat down Arwen began to work. With nimble fingers that danced around Alkira's head Arwen wove her golden hair. She plaited it all around her head in a smaller plait before she gathered it all at the base of her neck, looping it into a beautiful bun then pulling out a brown leather headband, it was woven like a plait also. Arwen fastened it around Alkira's forehead like a hippie would wear one then slid a golden pin into the work of art. "There, it will stay like that now until you pull the pin out." Arwen told her. Alkira beamed with a strange glow of happiness. Loose strands had fallen free and now framed her face but it made the look complete. It sort of made her look like a Saxon, with the leather armour and headband but that seemed to suit her perfectly. "Thank you, it looks beautiful." Arwen blushed handsomely.

"Thank you." She looked at Indilwen who nodded.

"Why not?" She sat down. Arwen took longer with her hair, brushing it until it shone like snow. Alkira watched with bubbling excitement, she had never seen someone's hands move so swiftly yet efficiently. Three braids either side of Indilwen's head soon appeared which then combined together at the back into a six stranded braid. Her loose hair was then gathered up and woven into various sized plaits then all put together into a final braid. Arwen added golden clasps on the small plaits, smiling softly as she went. The plait was not massive, falling down her back beautifully. Arwen then pulled locks of hair free to frame her face, studying until she was satisfied. The plait was then picked up and twisted into a bun but the last two feet of the plait was wrapped around the bun then placed over her shoulder. Indilwen was very grateful that her hair was not thick like Alkira's. "Thank you Arwen, it looks really amazing." Indilwen bowed her head and smiled up at the elleth.

"I am glad to help. I have brought you some food and water skins for the journey." She remembered, picking up her basket and helping to fold them away into their bags. Dawn had just come. "It's time to go now, Ali." Indilwen whispered softly. Alkira nodded.

"We're glad we met you, Arwen, I hope we will see each other again." Alkira gave Arwen a tight hug which startled her but she returned it shyly, smiling. Indilwen gave the usual farewell then also hugged her, a little more gently. _"Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg." _Arwen said her farewell with a brave smile.

_"Na lû n'i a-goveninc."_ Indilwen nodded then led the way out to the company. Alkira looked completely different now, her shield slung over her pack and her armour all put on. Legolas did a double take but he still looked impressed. Aragorn nodded in greeting then smiled at the hobbits, all bleary eyed and yawning. "Didn't you go to bed early?" She chuckled at them.

"No, we found out where they kept the wine." Pippin grumbled. "And the food." He barfed slightly, clutching his stomach. Indilwen looked to Frodo who was more awake than the others.

"Alright?" She asked. He nodded to her.

"I'll be better when it gets warmer." He assured her. Indilwen smiled then stood next to Gandalf.

"Any wise words for me this morning?" He asked quietly with a smile. Indilwen chuckled.

"Do you want an intelligent remark or a deep, meaningful speech?"

"Oh," Gandalf turned to her, surprised to have a choice. "I should like to hear your speech." Indilwen rolled her eyes then turned to where the others were gathering slowly.

"A single blade of grass will be torn and shattered by a small gust of wind but when surrounded by others, it would take far more to break it. A mountain will need the smallest of rocks to stand tall, a brook will grow into a river, the night will always grow into a dawn and time will always heal a heavy heart. Without one, we are broken, with all we are strong..." Indilwen smiled as she recited.

_"All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king."_

Gandalf chuckled deeply and nodded his great head. "I shall remember that one for certain." He promised. Once the were all gathered Elrond gave them his blessings. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He spread his hands and the elves and Aragorn all bowed their heads with their hands on their hearts. Gandalf looked towards Frodo.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Slowly Frodo turned and led the way slowly, looking at both options. Left or right.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Gandalf answered. So they turned left and left the peaceful city of Rivendell behind.

* * *

><p>Indilwen became very quiet on the journey, she only ever smiled when Alkira made some witty comment or the hobbits started dancing around the fire. She sat on top of a rock silently, back straight and eyes closed. She listened to things around her, wondering what could go wrong. Suddenly a dark hiss sounded in her mind, growing and growing until it was painful, she saw smoke and blood stained the ground. She was alone in a dark wasteland, the ruins of Gondor before her. She saw each of her friends lying in death, killed in horrible and painful ways, Merry and Pippin had been burned until you could scarcely recognize them, dear Sam frozen and covered in snow, blue lipped and glassy eyed. Legolas had been shot with an arrow through the eyes, Gimli lay with his stomach opened out.<p>

The stench was unbearable as Indilwen turned away, crying and calling out. She turned and saw Gandalf chained to a stone wall, his torso naked to reveal the torture he had gone through, it seemed like he had been there for an eternity. Indilwen cried out when she saw Aragorn's head on a spike but her attention was soon dragged away when she saw Frodo. Her dear Frodo, dead but alive. He walked towards her, eyes bottomless black and evil, his hands now clawed and his clothes torn and ragged but he was soaking wet, as if he had been drowned. "Frodo..." She whispered and tried to reach out to him but he merely smiled cruelly at her. The Ring glistened around his neck.

"Take it off!" She shouted to him but her words were snatched away by a dead wind.

"You failed, child of the Valar, my enemies shall be turned to dust under my power!" His voice was dark and throaty but fearful, it was not Frodo's at all.

"Melkor." Indilwen hissed at him as tears streamed down her face. "I shall kill you for this." The roaring laughter that hit her cut into her soul.

"Try, your sister shall kill you first." Indilwen turned to where Melkor pointed.

"NO!" She screamed. Alkira smirked at her. Her eyes were now also pitch black, her once golden hair as dark as a raven's wing. She was a deathly beauty, fearful and immortal looking. "Sister." She hissed, a black python coiling around her neck.

"No! Ali this isn't you! Sky! Sky wake up!" Indilwen shouted repeatedly.

"You always were too soft inside, too weak to take the kill." She snarled at me like her snake. "You are afraid, alone, I have no idea why I ever put up with you." Indilwen cried out again one last time before Alkira allowed her black python to strike at her.

"Indi?" Aragorn's soft voice made Indilwen jerk awake with a soft gasp. "Indi, are you alright?" Aragorn asked her with concern. "You were shaking."

"I'm fine. Thank you." She promised him with a brave smile. He nodded, not totally convinced but let it pass. Indilwen noticed he did not wear his Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looked at her for a moment more before moving away. Indilwen caught Alkira's eye and she came over. She was shaken up a bit too.

"Did you-"

"Yeah." Alkira nodded then lifted her hand. "Look what else happened." It was another tattoo. Indilwen looked down and found one exactly like hers in exactly the same place. It was very small just below their thumb and slightly the the left on their left hand. It was a deep swirl with a raised line pointing upwards, curling slightly towards the end. There were then curling flicks poking out in various places, the longer ones at the bottom and then shorter ones on the last inward curl, pointing the opposite direction. "Foresight." Indilwen murmured. She flinched slightly as the burning throb suddenly picked up again before dulling away. "That was horrible, I saw everyone dead." Alkira murmured, leaning into Indilwen's shoulder. "You had been turned to the dark, you taunted me, calling me weak and useless. You're eyes were black and everything about you was evil and twisted." She whispered.

"I saw you the same way. You told me I was a loner, that you basically hated having to drag me around with you." Indilwen muttered, tucking her knees into her chest.

"No! I never think that, you make me stronger, Indi, you make me feel confident and happy." Alkira whispered, hugging her tightly.

"You too. You're not weak. You're a peace maker, a gentle person. I love the way you can always stop an argument before it ever began." Indilwen smiled, placing her arms around her best friend. They looked over as Boromir called out instructions. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir praised as Pippin completed the actions.

"Move your feet." Aragorn told him as he overlooked the training.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"Faster!" Boromir decided then suddenly leaped back into the routine. Gimli approached Gandalf, hands resting in his belt.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli told him proudly.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf shook his head before returning to his pipe. Alkira watched as Legolas climbed up onto some rocks and looked to the south. "Ali, isn't this..."

"The part with the Crebain." She nodded. They looked up as Aragorn strode over to the hobbits who were holding down Boromir with laughter.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." He chuckled. Suddenly Merry and Pippin grabbed his legs and flipped him onto his back with a sharp thud, winding him.

"Hide!" Indilwen commanded.

"What?"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted then ran back to the others. Indilwen ran to the fire and stomped it out, kicking it astray before grabbing searching for Frodo. He had wandered down the hill slightly and hadn't heard the call. "Frodo!" She cried out and ran to him

"Indi!" Alkira went after her but Legolas grabbed her arms and pulled her down into the bushes with him, hiding her just as the birds flew within range. Indilwen grabbed a startled Frodo and dived behind a rock, throwing her cloak over the both of them and holding him tight. "Sh." She whispered, hearing the racket of birds flying over their heads. She closed her eyes tightly as the loud screeching rang in her sensitive ears. Once they had passed over, she slowly got up and headed back to the others. They were searching for them. "Indi!" Alkira gasped and ran to her.

"We're alright." Frodo assured them. "Just didn't expect a beautiful elleth to throw herself at me." Indilwen blinked at him in shocked then laughed loudly, clasping his shoulder. A sharp crow made everyone jerk around. The crow took off after the flock. "Shoot it!" Gandalf commanded. Indilwen had her bow out and an arrow knocked in a breath, her arrow aimed perfectly. Legolas and she let their arrows go at the same time and they both struck the bird down, one arrow through the eye, the other through the chest. "Nice shot!" Akira gasped, turning on Indilwen. "I forgot you could do that." Indilwen winked secretly at her before going down to collect the bird. She nimbly jumped from rock to rock before landing a few feet from it. It was definitely dead. Her arrow had shot through the chest, Legolas's in the eye. He was suddenly next to her, looking down with distaste at the creature. "I'll have to work on my shot. I'm a little rusty, it seems." Indilwen mused then pulled the arrows free. Once they had returned with the bird and burnt it, Gandalf took command again. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turned to the great mountain crowned with snow.

"I hate the cold." Alkira groaned.

* * *

><p>Hiril vell. -<strong> Beloved lady.<br>**Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg. - **Good luck. May the sun shine upon your path.  
><strong>Na lû n'i a-goveninc. -** Until we meet again.**


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing Alkira hated the most, it was being cold. She hated being wet. She hated snow! Now they foraged through three feet deep of the freezing white stuff trying to climb a mountain. She cursed at Legolas and Indilwen's ability to walk on top of the snow and not feel the cold. "Here." A voice said to her. She looked up at Legolas who was smiling at her, holding out a hand. "Let me help you." She grabbed his hand, noticing how warms his felt, then let him pull her from a particularly deep part that she had managed to get stuck in. "Thanks." She chattered, shivering. Legolas nodded. He guided her over the thinner stretches of snow, steadying her whenever she slipped, which was not always by accident. He was so warm, she felt slightly better with his arms around her.

Indilwen watched the pair with inward laughter, glad she had suggested going to help the others. Legolas had instantly offered to help Alkira. She was now helping to hoist the hobbits up particularly slippery parts, encouraging them softly. A soft cry made her head whip round. Frodo was rolling in the snow having fallen. "Frodo!" Aragorn called and caught him, helping him get to his feet. Indilwen spotted the glint of gold in the snow. Boromir stooped down and picked it up, enthralled by its mysteriousness and temptation.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly. Boromir was entranced though and could not hear, riveted by the Ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached to touch it but Aragorn cut into his trance.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." He slowly walked down the slope towards the Ranger, holding it out to Frodo.

"As you wish..." Frodo snatched it from him and hastily placed it around his neck. "I care not." He tousles Frodo's hair in jest then slings his shield back over his back, trudging up the slope again. Shortly after the snow storm hit and everyone found it even harder to move. Legolas and Indilwen walked slightly ahead, hearing the cruel voice of Saruman on the air.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He called back.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried as a crack sounded overhead. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain's arms. They all shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. Indilwen winced as the voice continued to chant.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the furious wind.

"No!" Gandalf rose up and began to chant as well. _"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_ Saruman answered with all his wrath. A bolt of lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow fell, Gandalf continues to command the mountain to no avail. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. Indilwen darted back also, feeling the snow fall heavily on top of her.

_'Now I know how it felt like, those poor people.'_ She grunted in her head as she snow steadily buried her deeply. She forced her way through, not sure which was up and which was down. She wriggled around then spat. It went directly down. _'Right, so I have to go the other way.'_ She twisted then began to furrow her way through. She burst free a minute later, gasping for air. She looked around. "Indi." Alkira nodded to her, assuring her she was alright. She looked happy to be in Legolas's arms, it appears he had rescued her. The only person missing was-

"Where's Sam?" The sudden horrible image of the vision returned, showing Sam frozen like rock. "Sam!" Everyone started to bury, searching for the hobbit. Indilwen jumped up onto the snow then hovered her hand over the snow. _'Valar help me! Please!'_ She begged but received no answer. "Dammit!" She cursed then began to frantically dig. Frodo was panic-stricken, shouting out Sam's name. Suddenly Alkira's hand hit something hard and she gasped. She scrabbled away at the snow and found Sam's arm. "Here!" She cried out and Aragorn and Boromir lunged over to her, helping to clear the snow from the small body.

"Here Sam, come on, wake up." Alkira whispered as she clutched Sam to her, flicking away snowflakes from his curling hair. Frodo knelt beside him and gasped out his name. Alkira rested her hand on Sam's brow, feeling the sudden warmth spread through her hand again like she had felt when Frodo lay dying. She closed her eyes and the star on her forehead suddenly began to glow white, sending magical waves down her face and body through her arm to her hand, then into Sam. He gasped and jerked awake, staring around at him. Frodo relaxed. "Sam." He smiled. They both helped him to his feet.

"There we go Samwise Gamgee, it takes more than a little fall of snow to knock you down." Alkira breathed, touching her star gently.

"I feel...warm and...tingly. What happened?" He blinked, shaking his head to try and clear it. Meanwhile Boromir was shouting to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Indilwen pressed her eyes shut with despair. She had always hated that moment, in both film and book. There was a minute of silence as Gandalf reminisced about the options. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted over the wind, clutching Merry and Pippin close to him.

"Frodo?" Gandalf prompted. Frodo turned to him.

"We will go through the mines." He decided.

"So be it." He nodded.

* * *

><p>As Frodo helped Gandalf walk, Alkira and Indilwen hung back a little to talk. "Can we not save him?"<p>

"You know we can't. Otherwise he won't become Gandalf the White and then everything would fall out of place." Indilwen whispered. "Besides, he doesn't really die. We only loose him for a while." Alkira shrugged.

"I suppose." She nodded. "It seems unfair though, Frodo will not know about that."

"He had no way of knowing though." Indilwen reasoned.

"Still, perhaps I'll tell him one day, when he feels close to giving up. It might prod him to carry on." Alkira suggested. Indilwen smiled.

"Maybe."

"Oh! The Walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped. The girls hastened forwards and joined the others, marveling at the massive cliff face that made Moria. By dark they had reached the place where the murky water lay watching them. It made Indilwen shiver.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli mused, tapping his axe against the stone cliff face with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf added for good measure.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas's sarcastic comment made both girls glance at each other and grin. Gimli grumbled but said nothing, continuing on in silence instead.

"You shouldn't tease him." Alkira said to Legolas as they followed Gandalf.

"He's a dwarf, I'm an elf, our kin have been hostile towards each other for centuries." Legolas answered softly, turning to face Alkira as she looked ahead.

"But still, on a quest like this, shouldn't you both be the better of all your kin and at least try to get along?" She reasoned, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No. You are right to reprimand me." Legolas cut in and gave her a small smile. Indilwen passed them, throwing her friend a smirk that made her blush even more. "Now let's see. Ithildin..." Beneath Gandalf's hand ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages but intricately carved and still vivid once the dust was brushed away. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." As Gandalf looked up at the sky the cloud cleared away revealing the moon. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grew brighter, shining with sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center with writing in a different language carved into the arch. Gimli stared in awe at the gate of his forefathers with a gobsmacked expression. Gandalf pointed with his gnarled staff at the riddle and began to read aloud.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf answered cheerfully then pressed the head of his staff into the star. _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Nothing happened. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ Gandalf tried again but the doors remained shut.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated unhelpfully, earning an annoyed glance from the frustrated wizard as he shoved his weight against the doors.

"I once knew ever spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." He grunted to himself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" As time passed Alkira glanced to Indilwen.

"Should we tell them?"

"What, the password?" Indilwen looked to her. "Nah."

"No I mean...that it's a tomb here." Indilwen thought.

"They would think us crazy." Alkira nodded.

"I suppose, then they would start asking questions as to how we knew." They watched as Aragorn let Bill go free, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." He then moved over to where Merry and Pippin were lobbing stones at the water.

"Oh God. I hate this part." Alkira shuddered then moved closer to the door. Indilwen turned as Aragorn caught Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He warned them. His eyes found their way over to Indilwen who was now gazing out to the water. She looked down, feeling his gaze on her then turned her head, gazing levelly back. With a soft sigh Aragorn turned away.

"It's a riddle." Frodo realized. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked.

"Mellon." The doors rumbled deeply and creaked open magically. Gandalf laughed happily and slowly, everyone filtered inside. Alkira was jumpy, trying not to step on any of the skeletons as they were shrouded in darkness. "Soon you Elves will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Gandalf placed his roughly-hewn crystal into the roots of his staff . "And let there be light!" Alkira whispered. Indilwen chuckled quietly at her, looking around. At the moment Alkira spoke Gandalf brought his hand up to the crystal and blew on it gently, growing with light from within. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf shone the light and soon the floor was revealed to them.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir whispered. The rotten, broken corpses were strewn across the room similarly to how it was in the film, except that when you looked up, there were also bodies handing from chains around their necks. "No...no! NO!" Gimli cried. Indilwen flung herself around and softly called the hobbits's names, beckoning them to her. They went to step towards her but then the tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's leg. "Frodo!" Sam called out and ran after him, all the hobbits grabbing onto him and yanking him back. Indilwen ran forwards, pulling free her curved blade from her back and leaping on the arm and slashed it off. The attached end retreated swiftly into the water. "Frodo hurry! Inside all of you!" Indilwen pushed them towards the door but this time the arms came back, pushing them away. Indilwen cried out as she hit the wall, sliding down with a buzz ringing in her ears. "Strider!" Sam shouted and Aragorn turned in time to see Indilwen being flung backwards.

He rushed outside with the others, slashing the the many arms portruding from the water. Alkira slashed with her sword, calling out Indilwen's name. Slowly the elf got up, staggering slightly but she managed to shake the dizziness, enough to see. She shoved her sword into Merry's arms then passed her bow and quiver to Sam. "What-?" Merry started then stared wide eyed as Indilwen ran up a slope of rocks. "Legolas! Shoot it!" Boromir shouted. The elf shot the creature in the eye, making him roar with pain and shrink back into the water but Frodo was still clutched in its grasp. Aragorn made to swipe the tentacle off with his sword but another smacked him aside.

The creature dived back into the deep as quickly as it had come, taking Frodo with him, the hobbit's shouts sharply cut off. Indilwen ran forwards then dived, ignoring Aragorn's bellow for her to stop. She dived neatly into the water, the murkiness making it hard to see but she could just about make out the form of Frodo being dragged further down into the bottomless pit. Indilwen swam as fast as she could towards Frodo, seeing his pale figure drifting in the water as the monster brought him towards his gaping mouth. Indilwen drew both her daggers from her waist and stabbed the arm holding Frodo, inky blood spilling free. The roar was loud and sounded like a fog horn but Indilwen didn't care. She grabbed Frodo and made for the surface. She dodged attempts of recapture, slashing away with her blade to distract the monster.

Alkira stood up to her knees in the water, scanning for her two friends. Finally they resurfaced a fair distance away. "Indi!" She shouted and waded out to her. Aragorn pulled her back and dived into the water, swimming faster than she could have. He grabbed both Frodo and Indilwen, yanking them back. "Come on, that's it." He breathed as Indilwen coughed up some spoiled water. She shrieked as something bust from the water behind them, the giant tentacle slapping the water and creating a wave that threw them all the way to the bank. "Into the mines!" Gandalf roared. Everyone shot to their feet and ran inside, Indilwen and Aragorn running with Frodo between them. As the beast rose up from the water and pulled at the stones and the passage began to collapse behind them.

When the last block of moonlight was shut out from them, there was a deafening silence. "We now have but one choice." Light spills free once more from Gandalf's staff. He knocks it on the floor and the light brightens, revealing the way for everyone. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Indilwen clutched her knees and took a deep breath. She felt a blanket being thrown over her and she looked up to Aragorn.

"That was reckless." He whispered to her.

"Ali did say I got into a lot of trouble." Indilwen gave him a breathless smile, wrapping the blanket closer to her. "Thank you." She started to walk away with the others

"It was also very brave." She looked back at him for a moment. She nodded slightly, giving him a puzzled look but a kind smile before continuing on.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf murmured as he led the way.

* * *

><p>Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! - <strong>Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!<br>**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! -  
><strong>Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads.<br>**Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! - **Gate of Elves, open now for me!  
><strong>Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. - **Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.****  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my amazing readers, welcome back! I know it's been a while since my last update but you know, school sort of takes time to survive through. Anyway on with the story, remember, the more reviews, the faster you get your chapters!**

**Silver xx**

* * *

><p>The walk was long and quiet. Once Indilwen was dry she reattached her weapons with a grateful thanks to the hobbits who held them for her. Frodo fell into step beside her soon after.<p>

"Thank you." He told her.

"I swore I would keep you safe, little friend. I never break my promises." She nodded to him. "You are worth every danger." When the group came across a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle they all paused for a breath. The path was rough and narrow and the rocky arches and boulders were parts of old buildings like halls and statues. To break the silence Gandalf began to speak.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril." As Gandalf shone his light down into the cavern everyone looked to see the massive equipment used to extract the mithril. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf remembered.

"Oh! That was a kingly gift!" Gimli appreciated.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf chuckled. Indilwen glanced to Frodo who looked away suddenly. She thought about the items of mithril she was wearing, how much were they worth? Soon they came upon the three doors that loomed before them, gaping mouths that brought nothing but darkness. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf revealed.

They all sat quietly together, Gandalf sitting on his rock and smoking whilst he decided their course. Indilwen wanted to just tell them which way to go but Alkira argued that Gandalf should give Frodo his speech and also she wanted a rest. She now sat with Legolas who was teaching her his language. Indilwen say alone half shadowed by darkness with clenched fists, wondering exactly how many powers the Valar had given her. She hoped it wasn't much more, the burning sensation of the tattoos was beginning to hurt her.

"Indi? Aragorn murmured and came to sit beside her. "What ails you?"

"I am fine, thank you Aragorn." She promised him.

"You are a bad liar." Aragorn told her softly then took her left hand, turning it to see her mark. "You are not whom you appear to be, are you?" He guessed. Indilwen bit her lip.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf suddenly realized with cheer.

"He's remembered!" Merry paused happily, pulling himself and Pippin to their feet.

"No but the air does not smell as foul down here. When in doubt, always follow your nose, Meriadoc." They trudged down the passage into a deep cavern of others posts broken from age and war. "Let me risk a little more light." He lifted his staff and from his Crystal bloomed the brightness and bounced off the song arches above. The light shivered against stone structures that would have been forced in darkness for longer than could be remembered.

"Behold, the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam breathed sharply as he stared at the hall. Gimli noticed a small chamber shining with a separate light and cried out sharply. "Haugh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf tried to call him back but the stubborn dwarf kept on, running into the chamber and falling to his knees before a particular white tomb. Everyone slowly stood around him, looking down solemnly upon the carved marble as he sobbed. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "So he is dead then. It is as I feared." The chamber echoed with Gimli's wailing and Indilwen nodded her head as she placed a hand on Gimli's girls were so focused on Gimli that they did not see Gandalf hand Pippin his staff and hat before picking up an old and mutilated book. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall." He read and Gimli stood his sobbing to look up at him blankly. Pippin begins to back away and Indilwen was about to call him back when a vision took her.

_She stood alone in black mist, the air thick with fumes of root and poison that made her cough and gag. Her stomach reached in disgust as she searched around her. "So...the child of the Valar is come..." It whispered with the hissing echo of fear. "Blood...death...pain...so delicious!" Something lashed out at her from the darkness and Indilwen cried out in their as she backed away._

_"Who are you?" She demanded in the most courageous voice she could muster._

_"I am darkness and death...the suffering of the sick...the mourning of widows, I am the cause of endless night and shadow. Feast me your fear petty little mortal."_

_"No!" Indilwen roared and drew her sword._

_"Fool. No one can defeat me...You are merely playing with fire, mortal." A snarl came from the darkness at Indilwen's right so she slashed her sword at it but only hit fog._

_"Show yourself!" Indilwen cried out and she heard the rattling chains pierce her ears as the mountainous laughter cracked the silence._

_"Filthy light...burn it out and shroud it in dark beautiful dark, I want blood and death in the air and carcasses of enemies building my throne, rot and stench and shadow..." He rambled in a mad craze. Indilwen had had enough._

_"Silence!" She bellowed and Melkor stopped. "I do not fear death." She thudded her fist against her chest. "And I do not fear you!" With the burning passion from within her she struck out with her blade and a blinding white light shot forth like a bolt of lightning. Melkor screamed as the brightness blazed like fire in his eyes. "Curse you! I shall have your blood! I shall feast from your soul!" He screamed as Indilwen was freed from his torturous grasp._

"No!" Indilwen gasped quietly as she shot back into the present. Around her everyone was darting around and barricading the door.

"Indi snap out of it!" Alkira called to her, holding up her shield and sword as she stood in front of the hobbits.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn was commanding them. Indilwen whipped out her bow and knocked an arrow, stepping up to the other archers. A deep bellow boomed from outside as Boromir slammed the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll." He groaned sardonically before sliding a spear into the handles of the door. The hobbits all drew their weapons, grim and fearful. Everyone backed up as the doors began to rattle, the shrill shrieks sending shivers up her spine. Gimli brandished his axe as he stood on top of Balin's tomb. "AARGH! Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He growled. As the door began to splinter Indilwen and Legolas released an arrow directly through the small gap, hitting an orc and slaying it. All too soon the doors burst open and the bloodshed began. Indilwen flew volley after volley of arrows faster than you could blink, each arrow taking out a victim. Once they were too close to deflect with arrows Indilwen drew her sword and swung it smoothly, slicing through an orc's neck.

Alkira shoved her shield into her opponent then drove her sword into them, yanking it back and turning. She kept close to the hobbits, keeping them away from the thick flurry of fighting. The cave troll gave a trumpeting bellow and smashed his way into the chamber, flat faced and ugly. Indilwen gasped as Sam dived between his legs and the club was smashed down onto the ground where he had been. The troll turned and cornered Sam, intending to kill the hobbit.

Indilwen would have none of it. She ran up to it and slashed the back of his legs with her blade. "Hey! Down here you oaf!" She shouted and ducked as the club was swung wildly at her. Indilwen slashed his knee then ran back, drawing him away from Sam. Suddenly she had a massive troll towering above her and she had nowhere to run. "Oops." She whispered then ducked another blow as the troll roared at her. Indilwen ran towards an orc and slashed it with her sword, using it as a step to jump up onto a ledge. The troll smashed his fist into the pillar to her right as she ran forwards, cutting off her escape. It grabbed her by the sword arm and lifted her up. She stared at it. "Indilwen!" Alkira cried as she saw her friend staring face to face with the troll.

The beast opened its mouth and roared long and loud, spraying Indilwen with spit and the stench of his rank breath surrounded her. "Ugh...gross." She gagged before kicking the beast in the eye. "Aragorn!" Alkira shouted and pointed with her sword to Indilwen. Aragorn looked then jumped forwards. He caught the elleth before she hit the ground, holding her securely before swinging her around to block an orc's blade. Indilwen landed gracefully on one foot before pivoting on the spot, taking out several orcs at once. She drew her dagger and threw it through the air towards an archer who was aiming at Gandalf's back.

"Aragorn duck!" Indilwen called and the ranger dived to the ground. Indilwen rolled her body in a circle then leaped up into the air, twisting backwards as she sliced one orc in half then turned again, landing on her feet then tossing her sword forwards. It curved through the air then lunged into an orc's body and dragged him backwards. The sword cut through three orcs before slamming them into the wall. "That was impressive." Aragorn told her.

"Luck." She gasped then looked up at the troll as he shattered Balin's tomb. The brave dwarf leaped aside and ran from the troll, causing several orcs to be hit in his place. However when Gimli fell, Legolas shot two arrows at the troll's back and it reeled backwards. Indilwen was thrust back into the battle as an entire pack of orcs ran at her. Blades bounced off her as they clattered against her mithril armour, angering the orcs further. They all screamed at her as yet again an arrow cracked and splintered from her back as it spun away.

The roar of the troll made her look up in time only to see the mace swing at her. She was flung backwards and crashed into a pillar, sliding down limply as she gasped for air. An orc leaped upon her and lifted his sword high. "Indilwen!" Aragorn shouted but as he raced towards her, the sword was already descending upon her. On impact against Indilwen's armour it shattered into a thousand shards but the blow was still felt, taking the breath from Indilwen's body. The orc blinked at her. She snarled then reached up, twisting its head sharply and breaking its neck. She staggered to her feet and picked up her fallen sword. She looked up to find Aragorn staring at her.

Alkira watched as Legolas stood on the troll's chain, now wrapped around a pillar before running up and standing on its shoulders, aiming three arrows to its head. They bounced off his tough skin and only resulted in angering the beast more. "Jump!" She called to the elf and he jumped down, landing next to her. He grabbed her arms and ducked, guiding her away from the wild swinging of the troll. Alkira lifted her shield and smacked it into an orc's face before turning and spinning it around speedily. The force of the turning shield cracked the orc's head backwards and he staggered. Alkira shoved her sword into its gut then slammed both feet into it, pushing it over the side of the well. She turned too slow to see the other.

"Ah!" She gasped as the filthy creature struck her in the face, her lip splitting. She slipped backwards and her arms flung out to stop her from falling down the well also. The orc leaped up and stood on her arms, pinning her down. "Crap!" She hissed in fear as the yellow, beady eyes stared at her. The orc lifted its axe. An arrow shot from nowhere and sliced through its neck. Alkira cracked her boot up and kicked the orc over her head, sliding down into the well. Legolas slid to her side and hoisted her up with a quick smirk. "Don't tell _anyone_." She emphasized to him.

"Not a word." He promised. They fought back to back after that, they made a good team. Legolas had Aklira's back and she had his, she used her shield to block arrows aimed at them whilst he shot targets before they got too close. Sam was busy smacking orcs in the face with his pan when Indilwen jumped down from a ledge beside him and shot her arrow over his head, smiling as he watched the arrow split through two orcs at once in awe. He turned then darted forwards, smacking an orc so hard it flew from the ledge and onto a spear. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam breathed.

"Sure thing Sam, just don't forget to duck!" Indilwen warned as more came at them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out upon seeing Frodo's eminent danger. He was hiding from the troll behind a pillar. Aragorn battled his way over to the troll, killing every orc that crossed his path. "Sam!" Indilwen gripped the hobbit tightly by his cloak. "Hold on."

"To what?" He asked in confusion but instead of an answer Indilwen jumped from the ledge just as another pack of orcs came at them. Inside Indilwen was terrified but she managed to keep a steady voice and sane head about her, just about. "Go to Boromir!" Indilwen commanded and Sam ran as she bade him to, ducking in and out of the fights over to Boromir who hastily cut down another orc to push Sam behind him.

_'What is this? They should have all been killed by now.'_ Alkira thought to herself, staring blankly around her as she watched the endless flow of orcs and goblins race through the door like a black river.

_'Use your wisdom, child!' _The voice practically screamed at her.

"Fine." She snapped then searched around. She spotted the pile of rocks sitting high beside the door in the corner of the room, supporting part of a fallen roof. With a little push...She ran forwards and began to shift the stones, grunting with the weight of them. "Move it!" She hissed but they would not budge. She was not strong enough. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching before pressing a hand to the rock. _'Fall.'_ She commanded. Her hand became warm and tingly, glowing a delicate gold under her fingers as a ripple shot over the rocks. The loud crack sounded and they began to shiver and shake, quivering as tiny stones began to tumble. Alkira turned and ran, grabbing Indilwen by the arm and dragging her away. "Back! Away from the door!" She called out and grabbed Legolas with her free hand. She dragged them both before they had the sense to run. The colossal wave of rocks crumbled then slid from place.

The massive landslide caused some of the pillars to crack and crumble, the roof groaned before caving in partially, the weaker supports giving in and falling. The orcs screamed in fear as the wave crashed upon them, crushing them flat but also barring the door. Indilwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"That worked far better than I anticipated." She whispered as the tattoo burned into her right shoulder blade. Indilwen turned to look at her. She knew what she had done to make the rocks fall.

"Aragorn!" Frodo's small voice rang in their ears. They turned to see Frodo being thrown back against the wall and the spear judders into his chest. Everyone froze. Alkira jerked and gasped, clutching her mouth. "It looks so real..." She murmured before roaring loudly and leaping into the battle. Indilwen continued with a bit more grace. She danced around her enemies to reach Aragorn, who had an audience gathering around him. She cried out and slammed her sword into one of the orc's chest. She battled them all. With a flourish of her sword she took off someone's head then jumped up onto a pillar, springing from it and twisting in mid air, landing beside Aragorn. She hoisted his limp body up onto her shoulder, snarling at the others. "I dare you to come closer." She hissed at them. They backed away, staring at something from behind. Indilwen turned slowly with the unconscious man on her back.

The orc towered over her, at least eight feet tall. Indilwen gulped, backing up. The orc sneered at her. It wore what looked like rib cages around his black armour, his yellow fangs bared and his red eyes glinting. Indilwen swiftly backed away even more and placed Aragorn at a safe distance before drawing her sword. The orc laughed darkly and brandished his mace. "Oh..." Indilwen cursed before attacking the foul beast. She darted under the first swing with only a moment to spare, the mace swung into the wall and took out a huge chuck. Indilwen then twisted and slammed her foot into the back of his leg, slashing his back with her sword. The orc growled and lunged for her. Indilwen ducked again, taking a few steps back. "Petty mortal..." It hissed at her. The next minute was a blur, nothing could stop this creature. Indilwen had to move faster than her Elven reflexes allowed her, straining her body beyond belief as she fought to protect Aragorn.

By chance Indilwen managed to jump and stand on the orc's arm. She raced up then flipped backwards with a twist. Her legs locked around the creature's throat and tightened instantly, chocking it. Indilwen was gripping a dangling chain as she strangled him for balance, the orc thrashing and digging its claws into her leg but he could not pierce her mithtil greaves. Indilwen grunted with the struggle, trying to keep her hold but the orc managed to draw in some sense into its none-existent brain and slammed his fist into Indilwen's head. With a cry her grip loosened and the orc was free, turning on her with rugged breath. He smirked at her then turned on Aragorn, still lifeless.

"No!" She cried and flung herself at him, weapon raised. The orc turned and caught her wrist, lifting her off the ground then slamming her back into the wall, the other hand curling around her throat. "Let's see how you like it." His deep and painfully dark voice snarled at her. Indilwen's eyes went wide as he bared his fangs and delved into the exposed flesh of her neck. Indilwen screamed. It was all she could think to do, pinned beneath a monster who was digging its fangs into her, it was all that made sense. The pain was excruciating as the orc dug deeper and holding, making her suffer. When he pulled away he began to lap up the blood with his black fleshy tongue, making Indilwen whimper from the agony. "Aragorn..." She whispered. The orc drew back his arm with his fang dagger.

Suddenly a sword sliced through his entire arm, making him pull away and roar with the pain, clutching his arm and stumbling backwards. Aragorn kicked him over the side and he fell down, tumbling onto a pile of rocks that smashed his skull open. Aragorn flourished his blade defiantly then tossed it beside Indilwen, crouching down beside her and cupping her face. She was trying not to cry. "Sh, you did well." He spoke softly, soothingly. Indilwen let him look at her wound and he tore off some fabric of his shirt to press against it, attempting to stop the fountain of blood that spilled from the open bite marks. Indilwen felt dizzy and confused. "Frodo..." Aragorn looked over to the others who were crowding around his body. Sam lifted him up and almost dropped him again when he saw he was alive and awake.

Everyone relaxed. "He's alive!" Pippin gasped.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He promised them.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf looked pointedly to Frodo who unbuttoned his shirt and showed them his shirt of mithril. Gimli's eyes widened.

"Mithril...you are full of surprises, Master Baggins." He told him. Frodo looked around.

"Where's Indi and Aragorn?" Alkira jerked her head up and looked around.

"Indi!" She gasped and raced towards her friend. Indilwen's head rolled forwards and back, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Indilwen...I am so going to kill you!" Alkira gasped, grabbing her friend's shoulder and placing her hand over her neck. She glanced to Aragorn who refused to look away. Alkira bit her lip but then continued. Aragorn watched as Alkira's hand glowed golden and the star on her brow lit, a mysterious power overcoming him as he felt it pulse through both the women. When Alkira drew her hand back the wound was gone. "Why is..." Indilwen was still dazed.

"She has lost a lot of blood. The orc drank from her." Aragorn explained. Alkira made a disgusted gasp. Aragorn gathered the woman up onto his shoulder and carried her over to the others. Gandalf hovered a hand over her. "She will be fine." He glanced to Alkira. "I feel there is something you are not telling us." Alkira backed away from their stares slightly.

"Please...we only want to help." She whispered then glanced to Indilwen. Boromir squared his shoulders.

"What are you? Spies of Saruman? Are you witches intending to claim the Ring for your own?" He growled at them, taking a menacing step towards Alkira but Legolas stepped into his path.

"They mean no harm, they are blessed, that is all." He glared at the man who towered over him. Boromir was about to say something when the sound of orcs screeching stopped him. Gandalf turned his weary eye to the company. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" He commanded. Aragorn lifted Indilwen up over his shoulder and carried his sword in the other before running after the others. Alkira paused and looked at Legolas, frightened. "Come, I shall not let them hurt you." He promised, holding his hand out to her. She took it and ran with him out the rear door and to the right. They came to a vast hall of ornate pillars closely followed by the army of orcs.

There were thousands of them all crawling like spiders down from the roof The fellowship stopped when they were cut off and circled, completely surrounded. Indilwen woke up. She thrashed out and whimpered but Aragorn quickly let her down. "It's alright, I've got you." He promised her, bringing her close away from the others. Gandalf was using the light from his staff to keep the orcs and goblins at bay but they soon became accustomed to the brightness and pushed forwards. A volley of arrows shot forwards and Indilwen reacted instinctively. She lifted her left arm up high and cowered behind it, not expecting what came next. A shimmering shield burst from her gauntlet and arced out over the side she was covering. The arrows smashed into the shield and bounced off harmlessly. Gandalf turned wide eyes onto Indilwen as she gasped and clutched her left arm, feeling the burning of the tattoo as it rose into life, the exact same mark and place as the engraving on Indilwen's gauntlet. The Balrog still had not showed up. he orcs charged. "Ali! Light!" Indilwen shouted.

"What?" She screamed.

"Light! Command it!" Alkira gulped but closed her eyes and begged for light. It came from within her, a brightness to intense and pure that no one could look at her, she shot out a bubble of the light outwards over her friends just as the orcs reached them. They screeched painfully and clawed at their eyes, the light too much for the dark creatures to handle. They all ran from it, crawling back to their holes like whipped dogs. Gimli roared with laughter as the light shot back into Alkira, making her gasp and stumble slightly but Indilwen was there to catch her and hold her close. "It burns..." She gasped, clutching her chest. Indilwen nodded.

"I know." Now they had to face the others.

"What _are_ you?" Boromir whispered. Indilwen squared her shoulders and stood in front of Alkira, who was happy to hide. Boromir had drawn his sword and pointed it at them both.

"Put it away." Indilwen told him. "We are not your enemy, but if you threaten us, you will be." Her hand slid meaningfully up to her sword. Gandalf strode up to them and butted Boromir in the chest with his staff. "Fool, you are blind in your fear. These women are our allies, treat them as such." Boromir glared at them before sheathing his sword.

"Now, dearest, please answer the question. Who exactly sent you?" Indilwen sighed.

"Manwë, king of the Valar." She answered. The bold silence swallowed her. She turned and showed them the tattoo on her neck. "See? You should know these runes, Gandalf. They mark us for what we are." Gandalf nodded with a small smile.

"The daughters of the Valar, chosen to guide us on our path." He looked down to Frodo. "It seems we have been blessed on this quest." Suddenly the thunderous, rumbling roar of endless fear rocketed from the deep and through the hall as an endless echo. The deceptive glow of amber and gold drew from the deep, inching closer and closer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly. After a moment of silent despair Gandalf answered.

"A Balrog-a demon of the ancient world." As the fellowship watched, the light grew closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, next chapter up! Hope you like it and remember, any questions or suggestions just PM me or make a review.**

**Love you all,**

**Silver x**

* * *

><p>"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" The wizard took off with everyone following closely behind. Gandalf shepered them through an archway. "Quickly!" Running into an open cave of stairs the fellowship ran down. When they came to a missing segment Legolas jumped over confidently then turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf." He gestured and the wizard jumped. Legolas caught him then looked to Alkira.<p>

"Jump Ali." She took a hesitant step forwards then leaped. Indilwen held her breath as her friend flew before landing tightly in Legolas's arms. She let go of her breath. Arrows whistled past their heads and Indilwen shot back at them, smiling as they landing their target each time. "Merry, Pippin!" Boromir caught each hobbit and jumped with them as the edge of the stairs began to crumble. Everyone clambered back up the stairs to avoid falling down into the abyss. "Sam." Aragorn gripped the hobbit.

"Oh no, not again." He groaned before being thrown to the others and Boromir catches him. Aragorn turned to Gimli but the stubborn dwarf held up his hand.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" He stated then jumped. "Hah!" Legolas's hand shot out and grabs his beard to hoist him back up. "AH! NOT THE BEARD!"

"Back up! Frodo go!" Indilwen turned and pushed both men back up the steps. A second later the gap became even wider. Indilwen and Aragorn gripped Frodo and he gave them a brave smile. They threw him over and Legolas caught him easily. The Balrog's clamorous steps to pull the foundation out of place and the stairs began to tip. "No!" Alkira cried and thrust a hand forwards. The golden light appeared again as she commanded the stones to stay in place. "Jump Aragorn." Indilwen told him.

"No, you go first." He told her.

"There's no time to argue!" She snapped and pushed him gently forwards, gazing into his eyes. "Trust me." Aragorn slowly nodded. "Jump!" Aragorn jumped but as he began to take flight, everyone knew he would not make it. Gandalf did nothing, he wanted to see what Indilwen would do. She lifted her hands and thrust them out, commanding the air around her. Aragorn suddenly lifted up and landed on the steps, Legolas gripping his arm to steady him.

This time Indilwen jumped. As she flew, the bright gold mark on her stomach could be seen through her armour as she flew. Without warning she cried out and lost concentration. An arrow had sliced her cheek painfully. She flung her arms out and the men caught her, her legs dangling over the edge as they dragged her forwards. "Run!" Gandalf commanded and everyone continued to run. Indilwen caught Alkira's hand and pulled her away, allowing the stairs to now crumble and collapse away.

Everyone ran as fast as they could through the flaming hall, the wall of fire building up behind them. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded and everyone raced. Indilwen caught Pippin as he stumbled, swinging him back up onto his feet. As Gandalf reached half way he stopped and turned. "You shall not pass!" A massive form of the Balrog erupts from his cloak of flames, his black horned head and eyes aflame. Frodo turned back.

"Gandalf!" Shadowed wings unfurled and flapped a gust of hot air at the wizard.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..." Gandalf lifted both his sword and staff, creating a sphere of light around him. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" A sword of fire was drawn and the Balrog stepped onto the bridge defiantly. "Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog dealt the blow upon the wizard but upon impact with the magical sphere, it shattered into tiny flames. In anger the Balrog roared at Gandalf.

Frodo gasped and Aragorn stepped forwards. A thread of flame issued forth and the Balrog cracked his whip against the stone structure of the caves. With the last of his energy Gandalf bellowed.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf slammed his staff down and the bridge shattered, crumbling beneath the Balrog as he stepped forwards again. With a final thunder of anger the Balrog fell, flailing wildly as it was consumed by the emptiness. Gandalf shuddered with gasping breath before turning away. With a rush of wind Gandalf was thrown forwards with a grunt and he turned. The Balrog flew into the air and lifted his whip. "GANDALF!" Frodo shouted and ran forwards but Boromir held him back.

"Frodo no!"

"ALI! THE ROOF!" Gandalf shouted as the whip coiled around his waist and dragged him towards the edge. Ali stood frozen.

"Alkira, wake up!" Indilwen shook her friend.

"I can't!" She whispered.

"You must, it is the only way!" Indilwen shook her again. Slowly she lifted her hand. The roof quivered, the pronged rocks that looked like icicles shivered before falling away in massive chunks. Indilwen raced forwards towards the bridge but Aragorn snatched her waist and held her back. "No! Let me help him!"

"It's too late, he's gone." Aragorn whispered. Gandalf had already fallen over the edge. As the roof collapsed on the Balrog it looked up stupidly. With an ear shattering scream it was crushed out of the air and it tumbled down into darkness. Aragorn dragged Indilwen out who had lost her mind, she was screaming for Gandalf, tears streaming down her face. It was one thing to watch a film, it was a whole new world to watch a close friend plunge to their death. Indilwen realized she had no idea what the new outcome would be, Melkor may empower the Balrog and kill Gandalf on the peak...he could be hit by a rock and killed! Once outside Indilwen tore herself from Aragorn and stumbled away, sobbing. Alkira looked lost, she had no idea where to turn.

Legolas also looked lost and shocked, he turned to Alkira and their eyes met. Boromir held Gimli back as he vented out his sorrow and anger, the hobbits all collapsed onto the ground and cried but Frodo walked off emptily, feeling an overwhelming wave of grief hit him.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn commanded as he wiped his blade clean.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall these woods will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn strode over to Sam. "On your feet Sam. Frodo?" He looked around. "Frodo!" Frodo stopped and looked back to him, tears streaking down his face as he grieved. Indilwen stumbled over to him and they gazed at each other before the elleth fell to her knees, sobbing quietly as Frodo leaned his head onto hers. Indilwen sucked in a breath and stared up at him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Frodo leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

><p>The ten walkers raced across the meadows and into the woods, only slowing down once they were deep inside. Gimli peered around him then gestured to the hobbits to stay closer. "Stay close young hobbits! They say an evil sorcerer lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again." Indilwen looked to Alkira who sidled up to her, lowering her voice. "Can you feel it?"<p>

"The power? Yes. I can feel it." Indilwen nodded.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Oh!" An arrow touched the tip of his nose. Indilwen and Legolas had arrows ready to fire and the rest of the company just looked alarmed.

"The dwarf breathed so loud we could of shot him in the dark." Haldir said coldly as he approached them. "What brings you to these woods."

"We seek refuge from our common enemy, please allow us to enter." Aragorn asked in a kingly voice.

"The enemy?" Haldir repeated. "You are the ones who bring the enemy. Many elves would die if we sheltered you. You must leave." He turned away.

"You cannot do this!" Indilwen stepped forwards and lowered her arrow. Haldir turned to her, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "You cannot push us away when we need help, we shall die if we stay out here." Indilwen squared her shoulders and marched up to the elf. She glared at him hotly. Suddenly the roaring of an orc pack was heard coming towards them. Haldir looked at the fellowship before nodding. "Follow me."

They were led up into the trees via ropes and hidden steps before they are high up into the trees on platforms. "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." Haldir said respectfully to the Prince.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." Legolas replied politely. Haldir turned to Aragorn.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen._" Aragorn nodded his head respectfully.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we can all understand." Gimli snorted in disgust.

"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark ages." Haldir turned coldly to Gimli.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul." Aragorn tended then turned on Gimli.

"That was not so courteous." He now looked piercing at Frodo.

"You bring great evil here." He turned away. "You can go no further." Aragorn spent a good deal of time talking with Haldir, persuading him to allow everyone to go in. Alkira used this time to sleep, she was utterly exhausted. Indilwen stood close to the edge of the platform, watching as orcs sometimes ran past then, only to be shot down by the archers.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he gave you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir reasoned gently to Frodo. Haldir stood before them.

"You will follow me." Indilwen walked with along the ridge with golden leaves falling stood them. It was a beautiful forest, with silver trees and golden leaves, the soft sound of a breeze and made everyone at ease. Embedded by a low mist was a glade of priceless trees but one rise high above the world before the sunset, towering and magnificent. "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Alkira gasped in awe. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Legolas agreed dreamily staring at the magnificent home of elves. Alkira blushed and smiled shyly before continuing on. Now that the girls could see Lothlórien in the flesh, they found it even more breath taking than from in the films. There was a warm silver glow around every tree, lamps filed the air like tiny stars, every stone and structure had been carved into perfection, you could spend days gazing around you and still not have seen enough.

They were all led up a winding stairwell until they stood before the archway of the Lord and lady. They blossomed into life slowly, the light of their immortality shining like a beacon. Shortly it diminished and the most beautiful woman stood before then and the most regal man. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel's eyes flickered from Frodo's to Aragorn's.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Her voice was full of sorrow. "He has fallen into shadow." The company was silent before Legolas finally spoke out.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." The couple looked deeply at each other before looking back. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria..." Indilwen heard nothing more after that for she heard a dark voice in her head.

_"I have taken your beloved wizard...He now suffers eternal torment because of your failure."_ Melkor taunted with glee.

_"No...You lie!_" She shouted in her head. Now all she saw was horrific images of Gandalf alone and burning in pain, hunger and thirst. Indilwen gasped slightly and her eyes flew open. Galadriel was looking directly at her. To have an immoral being so powerful and beautiful look at you felt like a deep honour. She was speaking to the group but Indilwen heard her voice inside her head.

_"You suffer much at his hand, child of the Valar. He seeks to corrupt you because he fears what you may become."_

_"I am no one, I have no power over him. How can he be afraid of me?"_ She whispered back.

_"Child...there are other powers in this world stronger even than the darkest Lord. You will understand one day."_

* * *

><p>Alkira listened to the lament with a heavy heart. She missed the old man already. Indilwen was singing softly along, thinking deeply to herself. Aragorn came and say beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently.<p>

"Because...I don't know. I guess I was just afraid." She murmured distantly as she gazed up at the stars.

"What of? We would never have hurt you." Aragorn placed his hand on her shoulder so she turned to look at him. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Afraid that if everyone knew, they would expect to much of me and then I wouldn't be able to deliver. I should have been able to help Gandalf, now I do not know if his destiny had come to pass or if it has been tampered with. Melkor has shown me...terrible things." Indilwen flinched from the memory then looked down at the ground.

"Indi, we expect only your best from you, just the same as we expect from every member of this company. You need not worry about such dark things." Indilwen gazed at his beautiful eyes then smiled softly.

"Thank you." She told him honestly then looked to where Gimli was sitting loudly. Everyone was asleep now, peacefully resting. "We should get some sleep."

Alkira cracked an eye open and watched as Aragorn and Indilwen went to their beds. She smiled knowingly as Aragorn's eyes followed her friend until she had settled down comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I love those two, anyway thank you again for reading, I hope to post another chapter soon.<br>If every****one who visited this story and posted a review, whether it was just one word, I would be the happiest person alive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiday treat, another chapter for you beautiful readers.**

**Silver x**

* * *

><p>Alkira and Indilwen used the peaceful alone time to practise their weapons. It started they were good at their given weapons but Indilwen insisted in teaching Alkira how to use a bow. "You never know." She simply said then set out in her task. Alkira was a poor shot at the beginning, she did not have the heart to win properly and not the speed to shoot rapidly. "How was that?" She asked as her arrow struck the corner of the target loosely.<p>

"You don't draw your arm back far enough." Indilwen positioned her friend correctly for what felt like the thousandth time. As soon as she let go Alkira slumped slightly. "Back straight! Level the arrow so it lies flat." Indilwen nodded to her and she let the arrow go. It sailed over the target and into some bushes. "It helps when you have your eyes open." Indilwen burst out laughing.

"Hey! I know I'm rubbish at this. No need to rub it in!" Alkira pouted.

"I'm not, you're just so funny when you clench your eyes shut." Indilwen stood directly behind Alkira and repositioned her again. This time she aimed the arrow herself. "Now don't move a muscle." Indilwen told her steely before slowly backing away. Alkira stood stock still. "Now all at once let go of your right hand but don't move it, just your fingers." Indilwen advised. After a minute asks let go of the string. It sailed the few yards and plummeted directly through the target at its centre point. "Hell yeah!" She fist punched the air with her left hand still holding the bow.

"Nice one!" Indilwen grinned brightly at her. Suddenly a cold breeze blew in her face, lifting her hair from around her neck. Indilwen sniffed the air then hissed sharply. "Something's here." She whispered to Alkira.

"Who is it?"

"Not who, what." She corrected and Alkira gulped, glancing to where her sword and shield lay. "We need to get back inside." Indilwen moved so fast Alkira missed it when she blinked. Indilwen had drawn her bow and an arrow and shot it into the dusk. A shrill cry followed and something black feel from the trees, writhing and screeching. It was not a person as it had no shape when it moved. It was a blurry black shadow of fog. As the creature died it became still and Indilwen for a good look at it. It was the size of a hobbit but it had twisted legs and a curved spine, every bone was seen through the leathery skin. It has no features except a mouth, only wrinkled skin for a face with slimy black rags for hair. The mouth however sent shivers down her spine. It was large and misshapen, gaping widely as it displayed rows and tired of miniature fangs as sharp as knives.

"Run!" Indilwen cried and shot another arrow. She could not hit them when they were moving, they were too fast for her. They moved like lightning monkeys through the trees after the girls as they ran for their lives. Alkira blew on her horn loudly. "Hurry!" Alkira shouted over her shoulder and Indilwen picked up the pace. The kingdom was just ahead, so close..."Watch out!" Alkira screamed. Indilwen only had time to turn her bow around and slam the creature into the ground as it leaped at her. Before she could draw knock an arrow it was gone. The shimmering light of Galadriel's shield was only a few paces away, they would be safe now.

Alkira screamed as something caught her ankle and dragged her back through the trees into swallowing darkness. "No!" Indilwen released an arrow and it caught the creature in the face, throwing it backwards. Alkira limped forwards, her ankle swollen and bleeding heavily. Her eyes were wide and panicked, she had now lost all sense. "Heal yourself!" Indilwen shouted at her but she heard nothing. Indilwen practically carried Alkira to the border. The shadow figures were flitting back and forth, each time they got close they slashed the girls with their dagger like talons.

"Inside!" Indilwen turned and began to shoot desperately, covering Alkira's escape. The archers on the platforms also started shooting but the creatures moved to swiftly for any of them. No one came out of the protection border to save them. Except for the fellowship. Legolas ran to Alkira and swung her up into his arms to carry her inside. "Indilwen!" Aragorn shouted to her. Somehow he couldn't get out, they were trapped inside. Indilwen ran for all she was worth, cut and bleeding. Only a yard away from safety she was dragged back viciously. "No!" Everyone shouted and beat against the bubble, trying to get to their friend.

Indilwen barely made it to her knees when she was caved by the shadows. They formed a hurricane around her, whispering and hiding as they cut and bit into her flesh and poison began to throb through her veins. The world grew dark and ugly, there was no love, no laughter but only pain and hot flames that burned your soul. The fire spread from Indilwen's chest to her arms before expanding to her legs and head. With a delirious mind Indilwen reached for her sword and swung it wildly but the monsters merely dodged the slow slice then punished her with more pain.

"Make it stop..." She whispered pitifully.

"Say that you are my servant...then I shall end your suffering. Mercifully I shall call away these shadow beasts and never again shall you feel pain." Melkor whispered sweetly, the distant rattle off his chains echoing in the air. Indilwen's head felt like it would explode as another voice tried to get in but it was blocked. "I shall make you a queen over all, I shall spare all those you love...You will have the stars as your crown and the shadows as your gown, everyone shall bow to you. No one will ever call you useless or ugly, all will crumble under your magnificence." He promised wonderful things but something else grew within the elleth. Peace. A cool, gentle, fluid sensation that blossomed like spring in Indilwen's heart.

"No." She whispered, clinging to that feeling. She pushed at it, making it grow like the flower. "No." She said again, a little stronger. Her head filed with happy images of her past life with Sky, with the warm father figure of Gandalf, the innocent Frodo and Aragorn...Aragorn. Alkira sent wave after wave of light at the shadows but they were unaffected by them, they only shattered upon impact. Galadriel stood beside her, starting wide eyed as she tried to force her way into Indilwen's mind. "She is lost." She whispered. Aragorn struck his first at the shield wall in anger.

"Let me through to her!" He bellowed loudly.

"I can't. Something is stopping me. My powers are weak against it." They all watched in despair as the creatures ate their beloved friend alive. Without warning a crack of light blazed through and everyone pushed forwards to see. It was like the shadowy wall was made of wood. It splintered and grew slowly before it burst free, raising a power so strong the creatures were blown to dust. Frodo staggered from the sudden shift of strength, he had felt the Ring grow heavy with the power it wielded but now it seemed to recoil in fear.

Once the dust had settled in a ring on the ground around Indilwen, the fellowship ran forwards. "Indi!" Alkira collapsed to her knees and rubbed either side of Indilwen's puzzled face, her eyes closed. "Wake up. Come on, wake up!" Her eyes suddenly flew open and Alkira almost screamed as she drew back sharply. Indilwen's eyes were liquid gold like the Valar.

She blinked then they were her eyes again, bright green. She started really around her. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered as she saw Aragorn. She was delirious and confused but in that moment Aragorn knew. That petty beg for mercy sparked something in him he had never felt before. "Nothing will harm you, you're safe now." He promised then gently lifted her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby. Her weapons dropped to the ground and the hobbits hastily picked them up before going back inside. Haldir led then to the healing rooms where Galadriel was waiting for them.

"Over there." She gestured to the long plinth which Aragorn placed Indilwen's limp body upon.

"We must all leave." Haldir informed, pushing everyone outside.

"What about Indi? Well she be alright?" Pippin demanded as he put his foot down.

"She had been touched by darkness, lady Galadriel will do her best to ensure her sanity remains." Haldir replied.

"But want to stay! She needs us with her." All four hobbits stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking the way. "Come now young hobbits, we must leave or the ritual will not work." Aragorn persuaded. Legolas placed an arm around Alkira as she sobbed. She turned into him and let him embrace her comfortingly.

* * *

><p>"You have been unconscious for two days, young one. Brave one. Strong one." Galadriel murmured to Indilwen as she slowly came back to the light.<p>

"Why?" She croaked, touching her forehead as she sat up.

"I told you he was afraid. You are the only match for his greatest weapon against all good."

"Me? I'm only-"

"Chosen by the Valar, strength forged by an entity not known in this universe, born of the Earth who's power out ranks all other life force known. You are special."

"Alkira is all of those things too." She argued.

"Yes...but you are the warrior." The ethereal woman answered before standing. "Come. Your friends are impatient to know how you fare." Indilwen got up sluggishly then followed. She had been changed into a simple white nightgown and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She walked elegantly towards the glade and Galadriel fell behind, allowing her to make the first appearance. Alkira practically screamed.

She bolted at Indilwen and going herself into her closely followed by the hobbits. Soon it was a tumbled mess of six bodies all laughing and crying at the same time. Gimli was roaring laughter as he came up beside Indilwen and clasped her hands in his, kissing them clumsily with merry eyes. Boromir pulled everyone off of the elleth then pulled her to her feet, hugging her happily with a bright smile she had never seen before. Legolas placed his hands on her face and pressed his brow to her in an elvish way of greeting.

Indilwen sniffed then turned to Aragorn as the hobbits danced around joyously. He stepped forwards slowly and repeated Legolas's gesture but he held out for longer, closing his eyes. When he pulled away Indilwen was beaming at him. Galadriel watched the exchange between the ranger and his lady, for that is what she was. The powerful woman sensed their future together but found it forever changing and cloaked in shadow, undetermined.

She left them to their love and laughter, they would need this memory to get through the storm that was soon to come.

* * *

><p>"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May they shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn told them as elves fastened cloaks around everyone's shoulders. Indilwen was fully recovered now so they had decided it was time to leave the beautiful forest. Legolas shifted provisions from the shore into the boat only stopping once to pull out some lembas.<p>

"Lembas!" He showed the hobbits. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He smiled then continued to place them into the boat before climbing out again. Alkira leaned towards Merry and Pippin. "How many did you eat?"

"Four." Pippin replied. She giggled as the evidence of his feast passed. Indilwen walked with Galadriel through the trees as she had requested, watching as the blossoms fell from their trees. Galadriel reached out and caught a dead flower in her palm, smiling as it hovered over her skin, never touching. Slowly it bloomed back into life, growing whiter and smoother with youth. "The world has always been uncertain of its fate, nothing is ever certain." Galadriel began as she allowed the flower to float away from her. "You have many challenges before you but I am confident you will excel." Indilwen smiled nervously at her.

"I am afraid."

"As is natural. I am afraid, though I do not let anyone see." Galadriel whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind Indilwen's ears. Her eyes searched through the younger elleth before nodding her head in understanding. "You are also afraid to love him." Indilwen bowed her head and nodded. "You should not fear love. Love is what saved you when shadow gripped you. It is a deadly poison to people such as Melkor and Sauron."

"But...when this is all over. Won't I go back to my world?" Galadriel regarded her for a long while.

"Only if you wish to." She opened the palm of her hand. It held a long silver chain with a tiny white sphere. "When you are separated from Alkira, this will enable to feel what she feels when you hold it. That way you will know how you both are." Galadriel placed it around Indilwen's neck. "She has the other."

"Thank you, my lady." Indilwen touched the pearl-like sphere, finding it to be warm and silky under her skin. She walked back to the boats, checking she had all her weapons as she went. As she was looking down at her daggers she accidentally walked into Aragorn. His hand snatched her arm as she bounced back off his solid frame. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, making him chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm still all in one piece." He smiled softly at her, slowly taking his hand back. Indilwen opened her mouth as if to say something else but nothing came to her head. She closed it again then awkwardly walked around Aragorn. She climbed into her boat with Alkira and Pippin, taking up an oar and pushing the boat out onto the lake. She looked down at Pippin who was gazing at his dagger, the gift from Galadriel. "Are you still afraid Pippin?" Indilwen asked him. He nodded his head. "Then you are braver than you think." Pippin turned confused eyes upon her. Indilwen smiled at him. "It takes true courage to admit you are afraid."

"Are you afraid?" He asked her quietly. Indilwen nodded.

"But I try to not let it show." She ruffled his hair. They had been traveling for about an hour and Pippin was shifting uncomfortably. Thankfully Aragorn had called out to moor in a small clearing just up the bank. "I'm so bored!" He moaned, fidgeting.

"Then chuck some water at Merry." Alkira giggled.

"Alright, steer us closer then." Pippin suddenly grinned and leaned forwards. The boat tipped ever so slightly.

"Pippin..." Indilwen warned him. He took no heed of her warning. He splashed Merry directly in the face and instantly all hell broke loose. Merry retaliated and Boromir laughed loudly, throwing a paddle-full of water all over Alkira who gasped and splashed him back. "No! Stop it please! You're tipping the boat! PIPPIN!" Indilwen yelled as the excited hobbit leaned so far over, the boat went. Indilwen tensed up as the boat turned over. Alkira resurfaced then grinned happily, throwing water over Boromir and Merry.

They laughed then abandoned them with an overturned boat. Indilwen cursed as she dived under the water then went to lift the boat and turn it over. Firstly she lifted it up, spilling the water free but that in itself was hard, the boat was heavy without something to anchor herself onto. Pippin and Alkira were too busy fighting each other to help. Indilwen tried to turn the boat back over but that also was difficult as her hands kept slipping. Once it was finally over, she couldn't back in. "Dammit." She growled then shouted to the others. "Are you going to help or what?" They answered her with a splash.

They slowly began to gather all their equipment back together but one thing worried Indilwen. She couldn't find her necklace. "No!" She gasped and dived under, searching for the dim glow of her pearl. Aragorn and Legolas paddled back out to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've lost it! The pearl Galadriel gave to me!" Indilwen looked close to tears and Alkira gasped.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She turned and started to look for it but did not dive down to search like Indilwen did. She practically walked on the bottom of the lake to find it but it must have been dragged away by the current. "No! Dammit Alkira, you couldn't act a little more mature?" Indilwen demanded, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Oh loosen up! We'll find it!" She snapped back. Legolas glanced to Aragorn. The girls were about to continue arguing when Indilwen stopped.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Alkira blinked then swam closer to Indilwen. She embraced her friend tightly.

"Me too. You're right, we shouldn't have tipped the boat." Pippin rolled his eyes.

"Women." Indilwen and Alkira looked at each other then sent a massive wave over the hobbit with bright smiles. With Aragorn and Legolas's help they got the supplies back onto the bank. After dark Indilwen took to watching the water, sitting upon the bank and listening whilst the others either ate, slept or bathed. Suddenly a crystal blue light glimmers from beneath the surface of the water. Indilwen slowly rose to her feet and took off her boots, armour, cloak and all her clothes until she stood in only her breeches and soft white undershirt.

She waded out into the water then dived underneath, following the light. Her necklace had snagged on a jutting rock, it waved at her brightly as she reached out and took it. She was slightly upstream from the others and out of sight but she didn't care. She had her link to Alkira back. She held the pearl of shimmering colours tightly in her hand. It was more like an opal, actually, but the colours you would see in an opal moved in this precious jewel and the colours were firmer, brighter when touched by Indilwen's hand.

Right now she felt peace wash through her but it soon switched to giddiness. Curiously Indilwen resurfaced and looked over to the others, hidden by the rocks. Alkira was talking with Legolas. When listening she found that Legolas was teaching her more of his language. Indilwen smirked then sank back down to the ground, wringing out her hair. "You found it then." Aragorn noted. Indilwen shot to her feet and stared at Aragorn.

"How did you..." She frowned.

"I am a ranger, I have practiced moving quietly for most of my life." He answered her question. Indilwen smiled then looked down to where her necklace lay between her breasts. Aragorn stepped forwards again, looking at the jewel before gazing back at Indilwen. He came closer again so that his chest almost touched hers. "Do you blame me?" Indilwen suddenly asked. "For Gandalf's passing." Aragorn blinked in shock.

"How can you think that? I have never admired someone as much as I admire you. You fall into our world after having an audience with the Valar, you then save a stranger's life whilst evading the Ringwraiths, then volunteer to go on the most dangerous quest known to this world and fight against foul creatures. After that you go up against a ten foot tall orc and protected me from him, don't think I don't know," Aragorn stopped her before she could protest. "Then you fight against shadows with nothing but your own inner strength...no. I don't blame you. I think you should be Isuildur's heir instead of me." Aragorn tilted his head slightly. Indilwen gazed up at him then turned her head away sharply as something came down the river, murmuring under its breath. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn explained. "I had hoped we would loose him on the river, but he is too skilled a waterman."

"He used to be a hobbit, you know." Indilwen blurted as the small raft stopped on the opposite shore. Aragorn sighed.

"The Ring corrupts all." He began to walk away.

"Not all, Frodo is different." Indilwen stopped him, taking a step after him. "Aragorn..." He looked back at her, shining in moonlight. "I admire you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...what's going to happen next I wonder?<strong>

**Tell me guys, do you think Aragorn and Indilwen make a good pairing? Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next one up, sorry it took so long. Anyway, if you like what you read, please review!**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>Silently, with a little more depression, the fellowship passed over the water. Indilwen was in Aragorn's boat this time with Frodo, it suited her perfectly well. Aragorn looks up and smiles slightly, tapping Frodo on the shoulder and murmuring. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Everyone gazed up in awe at the towering magnitude. Indilwen found it hard to believe that statues so tall and powerful feeling could be built by mortal people. The two statues were just as regal looking as real kings, standing proudly either side of the Anduin. They stood with their left palms facing upwards in warning, the silent wardens of the vanished kingdoms now weathered and old but no less magnificent.<p>

Indilwen slowed down slightly to look up at the statues, feeling tiny and unimportant compared to them. Later on they made camp on the opposite side of the river. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats then continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said wearily.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin jerks up his head in alarm and Merry frowns with worry. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli complained.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied hotly.

"Recover my...argh!" Gimli growled angrily. Indilwen stepped to the side to block his path.

"I know you are tired and worried, but please do not ventilate on Gimli." Indilwen said softly. Aragorn sighed then nodded.

"I will apologize later." He promised then continued forwards.

"We should leave now." Legolas advised quietly.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn shook his head.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Legolas's eyes flicker to the woods and Indilwen's follows. "Can you?" Indilwen nodded.

"Shadows and..." She looked closer and gulped. "A white hand." The two men exchanged looks before nodding.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli fumed then turned to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, releasing his gathering of wood. Everyone searched around instantly, wildly looking for Frodo.

"He can't have gone far." Aragorn ran into the bush, holding the hilt of his sword. Everyone swiftly followed after him, all except Indilwen and Alkira.

"Well." Indilwen sighed. "I guess this is goodbye." Alkira nodded, not able to meet her eyes. Indilwen hugged her tightly. "You'll be safe here, just wait for Frodo and Sam." Alkira leaped into Indilwen's arms, sobbing softly.

"I'll miss you. Stay safe you fool, or I'll kill you myself." Alkira told her sternly as she drew back, wiping her eyes. She hated this feeling, knowing Indilwen was going off to fight and she had to stay here.

"I'll keep in touch." Indilwen touched her chest where the necklace lay beneath.

"Goodbye!" Alkira sobbed then began to pack up a bag with all she may need. Indilwen ran into the trees as fast as she could. She ran so fast that she didn't see the tree root before it had tripped her up. She was flung forwards and down a steep hill. With a crash she landed but she felt different, lighter somehow. Indilwen looked around then gasped. "Varda!" She was surrounded by the stars.

"Yes child." Varda stepped forwards. "I've come to make sure you are alright. We felt your pain with the shadow beasts."

"Why did you not warn me?" Indilwen demanded.

"Because you needed to find the power within you by yourself. We are pleased with your progress and you need not worry. Gandalf is returned the way he should be." Indilwen felt the heavy burden lift from her shoulders.

"Thank you." Varda nodded. "I must ask...can I save Boromir?" Varda's faint smile made Indilwen's stomach drop.

"You can try all you may but know this, you can save only one. You will have a choice and only you can make it."

"What? How is that fair? I don't want to be responsible for someone's death!" Indilwen's voice rose in anger. "You are Varda! Queen of the stars! You can save them!" Varda bowed her head.

"I am not Fate, only she can toy with people's destiny." Indilwen snorted.

"Trust it to be a woman, only a woman can be so unfair." Varda laughed heartily.

"Indeed. Go now, beloved. You are doing better than even we dared to dream." With that she was gone but her voice lingered in her mind. "Oh, you are about to be surrounded by Uruk-Hai."

"WHAT?!" Indilwen blinked then almost screamed. She rolled out of the way and kicked the monster aside, twisting upwards onto her feet then stuck an arrow through its neck. She ran. Indilwen followed the sound of clashing swords but a movement made her stop. Frodo was hurtling towards her with a pack of Uruk-Hai behind him. She drew her arrow and hissed as she let it free, taking them down one by one. Frodo reached her just as the fifth one fell. "Run Frodo." Indilwen knelt before him. "I shall cover your escape." Frodo nodded.

"Thank you for everything." Indilwen smiled then kissed his head.

"I would have followed you to the end, Frodo, but Fate has decided differently." Frodo looked as if he were about to collapse. More Uruk-Hai began to pour over the hill. "Now run, Frodo. Run!" He bolted. Indilwen jogged forwards and drew her arrow. She fired from the opposite hill, calling out to them. "Here! You filthy vermin, here!" They ran towards her. Indilwen released as many arrows as she could before the first blade swung at her. She ducked then turned, shooting it in the back before pulling out her sword. It sliced easily through necks, her feet dancing their dance as effortlessly as the wind blows through leaves. Indilwen toyed with her power over the wind, sending a gale over a group of six so that they were flung back into their comrades.

Her sword flashed upwards like lightning then twirled to the other side in a figure of eight, killing two more Uruk-Hai. Indilwen led them over the rise, flying over the hill and jumping down to the lower ground. Arrows whizzed after her. She smirked as they sailed over her head. Indilwen ran up to where Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were fighting. "Legolas! Shoot the archers!" Indilwen cried as she dived out of the way of another arrow. Legolas turned his arrow and began to shoot down the Uruks from his spot. Indilwen joined in, shooting arrows out of the sky whenever they came too close to actually hitting one of them.

"Indi down!" Aragorn called and Indilwen ducked. Aragorn's dagger flew over her head and into the chest of one of the Uruks. Indilwen yanked it out then slashed open another's throat, turning and flinging it to Aragorn's assassin. It struck it through the arm holding the axe, making it recoil and scream in pain before Aragorn took off his head. Indilwen kicked up with her leg to hit her opponent's jaw, twisting around elegantly with her leg still stretched high in the air then pushed her sword all the way to the hilt through her other attacker. Turning around on the spot like a true dancer her sword arced upwards and the Uruk-Hai breathed no more. Three, loud ox-horn blasts sounded.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas turned.

"Boromir!" Aragorn began to run. Indilwen ran and leaped forwards, tucking in her knees as she flipped over her head and fell to the ground. The wind carried her lightly to the ground and she took off again with Aragorn close by her side. "Indi, hold on!" Aragorn gabbed her arm with both hands and turned around on the spot, lifting her up in the air. She cracked her feet into three of the Uruks then finished them off whilst they were down. The next wave of Uruks took more time to take down. "Go!" Indilwen called to Aragorn, holding back two Uruks as they struggled against her. He hesitated. "GO!" She emphasized before striking out with her fist, feeling fangs crack beneath the impact. She switched her weapons to her bow and arrows, slashing an arrowhead across their eyes before shooting them both. Indilwen ran towards a tree and climbed up it, taking a good perch before shooting continuously at the Uruks as they rushed unknowingly below.

From a distance she heard the horn sound again. Indilwen ran into the clearing, stopping only to defend herself before racing on. She ran into an invisible wall and stopped. It was the cross roads, her choice. Legolas or Boromir. Boromir was about to be shot but Legolas had a blade pressed to his throat. Indilwen reached back into her quiver and groped around. She had only one arrow left. She whimpered, unsure about who to choose. The blade was rising, the arrow was being drawn. _'Hurry!'_ The voices screamed in her head. She chose. The arrow turned back to her far left and arched through the air. Legolas awaited the blade to descend upon him but the arrow shot through the air and cut directly through the orc's windpipe. Legolas instantly shoved his daggers into its chest. He clambered to his feet and looked to Indilwen and gave her a slight nod. She raced towards Boromir but was too late. The arrow struck through him. "Curse you!" Indilwen shouted at Lurtz.

"Haaghssshhhhh!" Something hissed at her and the Uruk fell from the tree, lifting a great sword up at her. Indilwen drew her curved, Elven blade and leaped into the battle, furious and tormented. She hacked and spat at the Uruk, all elegance and grace gone. The anger pounded through her like wildfire, the air hissing in her ears as she pummeled the hilt of her sword into its gut. She turned down onto her knees and sliced off a leg, rising to her feet and swinging the sword up behind her, taking out an arm then jump twisting in the air, lifting her knees as she finally slashed through its chest. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. It all seemed very quiet and still now. Indilwen ran to the clearing, gasping as she raced to Aragorn's side, touching Boromir's brow. "Can you heal him?" Aragorn asked. She began to cry silently.

"I am no healer. I am sorry, Boromir." She whispered.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded to know, his shallow breath pained and weak.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him softly.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is far beyond our reach now." Aragorn told him.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir despaired, his fearful gaze switching to Indilwen.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn assured him then went to pull out an arrow.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail." Aragorn vowed to him. Boromir slowly looked back to him.

"Our people? Our people!" He looks for his sword and Indilwen gave it to him, smiling weakly. " would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King." Aragorn's eyes glazed over with tears. Boromir turned for the last time to Indilwen. "You are beautiful. I never told you how brave you are...I'm sorry I doubted you. I have come to love you so...powerfully, It feels like these arrows are nothing compared to it." Indilwen smiled then nodded.

"I am honoured to have your love." She whispered to him.

"Might...might I kiss you?" Indilwen was shocked by the request. "I've always wondered...what it is like...to be kissed by an immortal." Indilwen slowly leaned forwards and touched her lips to Boromir's, finding it a strange but soothing sensation. When she pulled back she remained close to him, gazing into his eyes as he passed. _"Ú-firo i laiss e-guil gîn. Savo hîdh nen gurth, hanar."_ She smiled at him and he smiled back peacefully. Indilwen touched the tips of her fingers to his eyes and closed them, his body now still. Indilwen lifted her gaze to Aragorn, the silver pattern of her tears staining her cheeks. He lifted a hand and cupped her neck, wiping away a single tear with his thumb.

Both of them stand at the same time, not noticing how beautiful the trees suddenly looked, encrusted with moss and towering tall over the three warriors, two standing and the last fallen like a leaf in autumn. The light shone through the mist like a hazy dream, a moment that would be drawn into tapestries in ages to come.

* * *

><p>"Alkira?" Frodo looked surprised at the woman sitting in the boat.<p>

"I'm coming with you, Frodo. You still need me." Frodo saw the determination in the woman's eyes and knew it would be futile to argue. He climbed into the boat and he started to push off.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sam?"

"Sam is going to stay with the others." Frodo told her tonelessly.

"He will come back for you. There is no stopping him." Alkira warned him but helped him to push off none the less.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, arriving at the shore.

"Oh Sam." Frodo whispered. Sam began to wade out into the water. "Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Well...not quite alone." Alkira put in.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam cried out and began to paddle.

"You can't swim! Sam!" Sam, brave, dear Sam, took no heed of Frodo's wisdom and struggled determindly towards the boat. "SAM!" Frodo shouted as Sam sunk under.

"Hurry!" Alkira began to paddle back. Frodo plunged his hand into the water and fumbled for Sam's hand, gripping it then hoisting him back up. Alkira leaned forwards and aided them, pulling Sam ungracefully into the boat, dripping wet. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to."

"Oh Sam." Frodo breathed and hugged him tightly as he sniffed. "Come on." Frodo nodded then together, the three of them made towards the shore.

* * *

><p>They watched ceremoniously as Boromir's boat fell over the waterfall. Indilwen looked back over to the opposite bank where three figures climbed the hillside. Alkira looked back and waved. Indilwen lifted her hand in farewell, grieving still. "They will look for his coming at the White Tower. But he shall not return." Aragorn murmured as he strapped Boromir's gauntlets onto his wrists in honor of his true blood heritage.<p>

"Hurry! Frodo, Ali and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas called as he rushed a boat into the water. He paused then looked back. "You mean not to follow." He realized sadly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told them. Indilwen moved back to them.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed!" Gimli sniffed. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and the other around Indilwen's neck whilst they both placed their hands on Gimli's shoulder, his hands resting on their bent arms. They were all untied. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn smirked before racing into the trees.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Gimli cried out in laughter. Indilwen raced to grab her spare quiver and a shoulder pack full of lembas and water before racing after the others, a smile creeping upon her lips.

* * *

><p>Upon a high hill Frodo, Sam and Alkira gazed out upon the spacious mountains that slept beside a lake of shining water, the dark sky growing but light still flew beneath. In the painfully far distance a dark massive cloud of poisonous looking fumes and ash bloomed, red fire streaking across its empty sky. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo murmured distantly.<p>

"Strider will look after them." Sam said confidently.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam enchouraged happy thoughts. Frodo turned to him, smiling.

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me." He then looked up to Alkira who grinned.

"I'm only here to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm glad you're here too, Ali, more than you think." Alkira beamed at him then led the way down the slope. They traveled further into the wilderness, a long, weary road and so far from home, full of fear and pain...but at least they were not alone.

* * *

><p>Ú-firo i laiss e-guil gîn. - <strong>May the leaves of your life never die.<br>**Savo hîdh nen gurth, hanar. - **Have peace in death, brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys, I had to let Boromir go. Indilwen had to learn that she could not save everyone, it is imperative! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, my beautiful readers!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Da, da da daaa! Next chapter is up! Enjoy my very gorgeous readers,**

**Love Silver xx**

* * *

><p>"Gandalf!" Frodo jerked awake suddenly, waking Sam also.<p>

"What is it Mr Frodo?" He asked with concern for his friend.

"Nothing." He lay back down. "Just a bad dream." Alkira sat beside them, keeping watch. She touched her warm hand to Frodo's head and sent him back to sleep swiftly, knowing he would not sleep much without her help.

The next morning they had to use Sam's rope to climb down a sharp drop. "Can you see the bottom?" Sam called down.

"No! Don't look down Sam, just keep going!" Frodo called back. He had insisted in going first, then Alkira and after her came Sam. Sam muttered to himself, sweating nervously as he climbed slowly down the rope. He slipped and cried out in alarm but something fell from his pocket. "No! Catch it! Catch it Miss Ali!" Ali looked up only to be hit in the face with a box. She gasped from the slight pain but her fingers launched out to snatch it in mid air. The jerking movements of the rope swinging them wildly from the cliff face and throwing Frodo off balance. "Frodo!" Alkira cried but he fell only a few feet.

"I think I've found the bottom!" Frodo called up. Alkira dropped the rest of the way and turned the box in her fingers, looking closely at it.

"What's that?" Frodo asked, coming closer. Alkira handed it to him with a smile.

"Special salt seasoning. In case we're having roast chicken one night, according to Sam." She winked to the hobbit who clumsily landed on the ground, wobbling greatly.

"Roast chicken?" Frodo smiled with laughter.

"Well you never know." Sam shrugged.

"Sam. My dear Sam." Frodo lifted the lid and his smile faded slightly.

"It's very special that is, it's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam told them proudly.

"Yes it is special, Sam. It's a little bit of home." Alkira smiled at them then turned to the rope.

"We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down." Frodo reasoned.

"Who's going to follow us down here, Mr Frodo? It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry."

"Try tugging on it." Alkira suggested, shouldering her shield again. Sam pulled on the string and it came free instantly, snaking to the ground without a second of hesitation. The hobbits turned to Alkira with an amused grin. "Real elvish rope." Frodo chuckled. They continued to climb over the mountainous area, stumbling at every turn. Ahead lay Mount Doom, deadly and terrifying. "Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Sam panted.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam, but they did." Frodo looks ahead and he staggers, falling backwards. Alkira caught him and quickly placed him onto a large stone, kneeling before him. "Frodo?"

"It's the Ring isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It's getting heavier." He agreed. Alkira handed him some water and he drank from it. "What food have we got left?" He asked.

"Well, let me see." Sam fumbled in his bag of supplies. "Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread. And look!" He grins as he pulled out another wrapping of the bread. "More lembas bread." Frodo chuckled as Sam tossed him a loaf. Sam chewed his piece thoughtfully. "You know I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad!"

"Nothing ever dampens your spirit, does it Sam?" He smiled.

"I'll warrant those rain clouds might." Alkira pointed ahead sadly. She joked little these days. She was cold and tired and missing home. She clutched her pendant tightly and felt Indilwen's emotions. Worry, pain, tiredness, hunger...much the same as she. Once they had all finished eating sparingly, they carried on walking.

"You know, this looks strangely familiar." Sam kicked at a stone.

"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles." Frodo groaned.

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam pinched his nose tightly shut. Alkira searched the boulders, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Yes. I can smell it. We're not alone." Frodo whispered. As darkness fell Alkira huddled under her cloak out of sight of the moon. Late in the night she heard him. "The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is...and we wantssss it!" Frodo and Sam leaped up and grabbed the creature, pulling him down onto the ground with a startled cry.

Alkira leaped out from her hiding place and drew her sword and shield. As Gollum lunged for Frodo she swung her shield and hit him aside, pointing her sword at him. "Back!" She hissed. Gollum hissed at her and bared his teeth, all nine of them. He leaped up onto a rock and flew onto Alkira, flattening her onto her back. "Get off her!" Sam charged forwards and wrapped his arms around the creature, pulling him from Alkira but Gollum twisted and bit his neck. Sam cried out and fell backwards, Gollum maneuvering behind him and clasping his legs around his throat. Frodo drew Sting and held it to his throat. "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you... Gollum! Release him or I'll cut your throat!"

Slowly Gollum's legs unhooked from Sam's neck and the hobbit scrambled away. A long wail sounded into the night.

* * *

><p>"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Gollum begged.<p>

"Quiet you!" Sam tugged on the rope that bound the creature. Alkira shivered. She had hated him in the books and films and she hated him now. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him." Sam suggested.

"No! That would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum wailed again.

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam growled at him.

"Sam. That was harsh." Alkira reprimanded.

"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo said thoughtfully.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears." Gollum spread his arms and rocked from side to side.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo told him sternly.

"We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We will swear on...on the precious." He coughed loudly, his entire body quivering.

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." Frodo glanced to Alkira.

"Yes... on the preciousss. On the preciousss." Gollum hung his head.

"I don't believe you!" Sam advanced on him and Gollum backs away, afraid, he climbs onto the rocks. "Get down! I said, down!" Sam jerks the rope back and Gollum falls to the ground.

"Be gentle, Sam!" Alkira gasped.

"Sam!"

"He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam pointed accusingly at Gollum as he lay panting on the ground, clutching his throat. He backed off slowly as Frodo knelt before him.

"You know the way to Mordor?" He asked gently.

"Yes..."

"You've been there before?" Gollum flinched but nodded.

"Yes." Frodo reached out and took the rope from Gollum's neck, wrapping it back up. "You will lead us to the Black Gate." Gollum shot off with the three travelers following close behind.

"To the gate, to the gate! To the gate, the master says. Yes!" One side of Gollum muttered loudly. "No! We won't go back Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!" The fouler side argued. "But we swore to serve the master of the precious!" The other whispered. "No! Ashes and dust and thirst there is and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching. Watching." He turned to see the hobbits and human in shock. "Aaarrrrggghhh!" Gollum ran as fast as possible from them, lolloping like a spindly bear.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back! There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises." Sam grumbled.

"This way, Hobbits." Gollum grinned at them, ducking behind a rock before reappearing cheerfully again. "Follow me!" The hobbits glanced to Alkira.

"Don't loose your daggers now." Was all she said before going first.

* * *

><p>Aragorn lay on the ground, listening intently with his eyes closed. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He set off at a run. "Hurry!" Legolas appeared over the rise.<p>

"Come on Gimli!" He called. Indilwen raced past him, smiling slightly as the wind whipped through her braids. Gimli slowly brought up the rear.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He grumbled. Indilwen stopped and dug out some water for him from her satchel. "Thank you lass." He gulped some down with a large chunk of lembas bread. They ran over rocks and plains with Aragorn always leading the way. Indilwen, thanks to her Elven bod, could run faster and further, she never seemed to tire, only grew hungrier and the lack of sleep bothered her greatly. In a small pass Aragorn bends down and picks up an Elven brooch from the ground, muddy from being squashed into the soil. " Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He murmured.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas reasoned.

"I should think so, those hobbits never go down without a fight. They're a plucky folk." Indilwen raced past them.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn smiled at Indilwen's back. "Come!"

"Come Gilmi! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called back as Gimli tumbled down the slope.

"I'm wasted on cross country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He bellowed back. They paused once again on a rocky hill where both elves gaze across the plain. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn shouted. Indilwen gasped and instantly began to play the most annoying song ever created on the net.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" _Doo do be doo, doo...They're taking the hobbits to Isengard, to Isengard..._

_'Hell. I miss the internet sometimes.'_ Indilwen grinned inwardly then leaped down the hill. Gimli trotted along.

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breath. Ho!"

* * *

><p>A red sun rose over the horizon blindly, its chilled warmth bringing no comfort. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." He whispered. Aragorn heard the horses thundering towards them and dived behind a boulder. Indilwen dashed after him and he pulled her close, one arm wrapped protectively around her. A large group of riders come flying pass, the banners of Rohan flying. Aragorn led the way after they had passed them and shouted. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" The herd turned around in one motion and hurtled back towards the group of four. They found themselves soon surrounded by spears and stamping horses. One man pushed through, obviously in command.<p>

"What business does two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded to know, his handsome face slightly covered by his helmet. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, then I shall give you mine." Éomer handed his spear to another rider and dismounted. Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Éomer mocked darkly. Legolas pulled an arrow free instantly.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He defended. The riders all lifted their spears instantly and the horses stamped, growing closer. Indilwen stepped in front of Gimli and lowered her hood. "My name is Indilwen of the Valar," She said softly, bringing the attention to herself. "My companions are Aragorn, son of Arathorn," She turned to Gimli. "This Gimli son of Glóin and Legolas of the woodland realm." She smiled kindly to him. "We are not your enemies, we are friends of Rohan, we mean no harm to you or your king." Éomer blinked at her, shocked at the elleth's beauty.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He stepped closer to Legolas, glaring at him.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer told them, the look of shame and sorrow obvious on his face as he looked away from the travellers.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two young hobbits with them?" Gimli demanded.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn prompted.

"Curly hair, fuzzy feet, love to smoke their pipes, probably very hungry by now?" Indilwen added. Éomer could not look at them.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed back from where he had come from, a tall tower of bodies smoldering from dead flames.

"Dead?" Gimli gulped.

"I am sorry." Indilwen caught his shoulder firmly as he moved away, her lips set in a narrow line.

"For your sake, you had better hope we find them alive." She hissed. The air grew deathly cold around her and Éomer noticed the tattoos that adorned her skin. He nodded and she released her grip, the air returning to a warmer temperature. "Hasufel! Arod!" He called and two horses moved up towards them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He placed his helmet on his head then mounted again. Indilwen watched to see if his sword fell out like it did in the film, only it didn't.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust in hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders. "We ride north!" Aragorn took Hasufel and mounted, offering his hand to Indilwen who swung up behind him. She gingerly placed her hands on his sides and he chuckled slightly, pulling them tighter around him. "Hold on." They rode to the hill and searched, sadness filling them completely. Gimli picked up something then turned to the others. "It's one of their wee belts." He whispered. Aragorn growled then kicked away a helmet.

"AAARRGGHHH!" He bellowed with all his might and fell to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli bowed his head as Legolas bade his farewell.

"No, they're not dead." Indilwen revealed to them, looking towards the forest and reaching out with her senses.

"How can you know?" Aragorn asked her weakly, staring at the ground. Indilwen drew herself up to her full height and strode over to Aragorn. She griped his arm and pulled him forcefully to his feet. "Because I refuse to believe anything else." She told him through narrowed eyes and gave him a little shake. "Now come with me. I think I know where they have gone." With that she ran into Fangorn forest.

* * *

><p>Alkira stared around her at the dank, rank smelling swamp.<br>"Whoa, it's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" Sam cried as his foot slipped.

"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits, come! We go quickly." Gollum encouraged, looking back as he gestured for them to follow. "I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." Alkira relaxed slightly.

"At least we don't have to worry about orcs then." She muttered loudly. The marshland stretched beyond the eye could see, crowned in mist and the stench of rotting flesh filling her nose.

"I hate this place, it's too quiet. there's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days." Sam groaned as they took a rest.

"No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses. We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum complained, clutching his stomach. He spotted a worm in the earth and quickly snatched it up, sucking it up and smacking his lips with delight.

"Here." Frodo tossed some lembas to Gollum.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" He grinned and tried a small corner only to spit it out again and cry. "It tries to chokes us! We cant eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well, starve, then. And good riddance!" Sam snapped at him, huddled under his cloak.

"Oh, cruel hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die!" He turned to Frodo and crept forwards. "Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." At the same moment both of them reached to touch the Ring but Frodo catches himself and pulls away suddenly.

"Dont touch me!" They continued across the marsh, faces looming beneath them from under the water.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam realized.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago." Gollum explained. "The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." He added at the end. Sam slipped again into the water but Alkira caught him and pulled him back.

"Careful now, or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Frodo stopped and stared into one of the faces, an elf, now dark and mutilated beyond reckognition. As the misty eyes open Frodo gasped then fell into the murky water.

"Frodo!" Sam cried and Alkira raced towards him, lighting her hand with a bubble of light. Frodo saw faces loom at him, ghost like and even more hideous. Their hands reached out for him with their rotten robes fluttering as if on a breeze. A burst of light washed over him and chased the ghosts away and a bony hand drew Frodo back from the water. He splutters and grasps at air as he was yanked back up the bank by Gollum.

"Gollum?" He whispered, perplexed with grattitude and disbelief.

"Don't follow the lights!" He reminded him before crawling away.

"Mr. Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam ran to his side as Alkira held him.

"He'll be alright Sam, don't you worry." Alkira smiled down at Frodo then whispered. "Do you want to see something I've been practising?" She asked and both hobbits nodded their heads. Alkira snapped her fingers together on her right hand and a flame ignited, warmly dancing about her fingers. Alkira then rubbed her hands together and then blew into them softly, the light growing until she cupped it in both hands. Frodo was drawn to the warmth but cried out as Alkira suddenly rubbed the flames onto his arms. They did no damage, but flickered over him than sank inside, engulfing him in warmth. "Now that's a neat trick if ever I saw one." Sam breathed in admiration.

Alkira lay under her blanket fast asleep, peacefully holding her necklace in one hand and the hilt of her sword in the other. When the piercing cries of the Nazgûl shot through her, she bolted up in her bed and grabbed everything together. "Hide!"

"Argh!" Gollum whimpered.

"Black Riders!" Sam grabbed Frodo and pulled him into a rotten bush.

"Hide! Hide!" As Frodo felt the pain of the Nazgûl's sword piercing him and the call of the Ring, images of the Ringwraiths come to him in flashes and made him cry out in terror.

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!"

"I thought they were dead!" Sam grunted as he tucked his knees to his legs.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Gollum flinched dramatically into Alkira as the Fell Beast flew low over them. He quivered into her stomach and she rested a hand on his back without thinking.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousss." He backed away from Frodo slightly as he went for his Ring. Sam quickly grabbed his hand bakc.

"Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here." He comforted, scooting closer to Frodo. Once the Nazgûl had passed and flew back to Mordor, the frightened little rabbits emerged from their hole.

"Hurry, hobbits. The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please let me know guys, I love hearing from you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here is another chapter, do you think I should upload more chapters more often? I think I should, but I've been so busy lately, I've actually had a social life! Wow, how the times are changing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Silver X**

* * *

><p>Indilwen watched as Gimli went to taste the orc blood. "That's-" He spat it back out.<p>

"Urgh, orc blood."

"I was just about to tell you." She sighed.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn searched the ground, bending low to scout.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli complained.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Legolas connected to the forest. Indilwen took a step forwards and snapped a twig. That sound created a vision in her head somehow, making her gasp in shock. She was standing before the White Tree, watching as the steward, Boromir's father, set it alight with flame. Indilwen was brought abruptly back and she cried out again and stumbled, clutching her chest. "Indi." Aragorn strode over and caught her arms, keeping her upright as she regained her breath. Aragorn watched as one of her tattoos slowly faded again.

"What did you see?" He asked her gently. She stared up at him with wild eyes.

"I saw..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Groans vibrated through the trees and Gimli instantly lifted his axe, staring up at the trees and turning.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called. "Lower your axe." He gestured and Gimli released his tight hold, showing both hands up to the woods.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas smiled at Gimli.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Indilwen had to laugh and smile. Aragorn smiled secretly at her, he loved her laugh, she never laughed enough. _"Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ Legolas strode forwards and searched the trees.

_"Man cenich?"_

"The White Wizard approaches." Indilwen lifted her head and beamed.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn told them as the light began to grow around them. "We must be quick." All with a yell they attack the white figure. Arrow and axe were deflected away and Aragorn's blade grew hot in his hand. They all shielded their eyes from the wizard. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice guessed.

"Where are they?" Aragorn questioned loudly.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Gandalf stepped from the light, holding his new staff with a blank expression. Indilwen's laughter grew louder and louder.

"I knew it! I knew you could not pass!" She gasped and stepped closer to him, sinking to her knees.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn breathed. Both Legolas and Gimli bowed to Gandalf.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas whispered in awe.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." He smiled down upon them.

"You fell." Aragorn was still lost.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." He smiled again at them. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn suddenly beamed.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Well thank Valar for that!" Indilwen grinned and threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly and whispering. "I feared for you."

"And I you...I heard what happened to you, brave child." He touched her cheek then led them through the trees. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli told them bluntly.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." The wizard sighed thoughtfully.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" the trees groaned in anger and Gimli snatched back his words. " I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great poer has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf gazed distantly.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn smiled.

"Hm?"

"You still talk in riddles." They shared a laugh before Gandalf continued to walk.

" A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong." He murmured with a glance up to the trees.

"Strong? Oh that's good."Gimli muttered then rushed after his companions.

"So stop your fretting, master dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are a lot safer than you're about to be!"

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the last one." When they reached the glade Gandalf whistled powerfully. From across the meadow three horses during into life. "Celestial! Briaca!" Indilwen breathed as the two horses gasped beside Shadowfax. "You know these rascals?" Gandalf asked with amusement.

"Celestial is mine and Briaca belongs to Alkira." Indilwen sniffed brightly as she went to meet her horse. Celestial pressed her soft muzzle into her hand and called softly to her. "They are part of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe.

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses. And has been my friends through many dangers." Indilwen climbed onto Celestial's back, leaving her fingers through her soft hair. She was beaming all the while she waited for the others to get their horses and she still could not stop once they had exploded into a gallop.

* * *

><p>"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." With that happy now they ask took off for the Golden Hall. Winding their way upwards Indilwen saw the starvation among the people, the misery and suffering was hear-breaking. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered. Indilwen leaned forwards and rested her head against Aragorn's shoulder.<p>

"They're starving." She whispered.

"I know. Everything will change soon." He turned back to her, looking closely into her eyes. He had never noticed before but her eyes, although emerald green, where streaked with silver. At the door they were all met by Háma. Gandalf smiled warmly at the guard before he spoke.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." He spoke the last few words with total disgust. Gandalf gave a nod and everyone relinquished their weapons. Indilwen was rather reluctant to give up her weapons, almost as much as Gimli but she handed them over none the less. "Your staff." Háma reminded.

"Oh...You wouldn't part an old man with his walking stick?" Indilwen had to turn away to hide her smile. They were allowed to enter after a few months hesitation. Gandalf practically filled the room with his sense of authority and power.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late. Theoden king." Gandalf's voice rang out.

"Why...should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow?" His feeble voice sounded old and weary but it was a pitiful sight when the king turned to the snake beside him for guidance.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima cursed as he crawled forwards.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not pass through fire and death to banter crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf shoved his staff into the slimy man's face.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He backed away and some this ran forwards, eyes flashing in anticipation. The men kept them back whilst Gandalf and Indilwen walked forwards. Whenever a man lunged for Gandalf Indilwen leaped forwards and knocked him aside but one she was close enough she stepped her foot onto Grima's cloak and dragged him back. He hissed and squeaked in fear as she drew a long dagger hidden in her boot and pressed it against his neck. "I would stay still if I were you." She whispered into his ear and the coward instantly froze.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf lifted his hand towards the king of Rohan but the mocking laughter came from Saruman.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf's eyes widened with fury and he tore his cloak from his shoulders, a pure whiteness billowing from him. He thrust his staff at Theoden and he fell back into his chair. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." At that moment Éowyn rushed in to aid her threatened uncle but Aragorn held her back.

"Wait." He told her softly.

"If I go...Theoden dies." Saruman hissed darkly as he struggled.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" At the same moment the wizards cast themselves forwards and Indilwen felt the immensity of power in that moment. Gandalf won. As the king fell forwards and Éowyn tore free to catch him, cupping his hands in hers as she watched in awe as the king's features grew younger. He stared back at her.

"I know your face...Éowyn. Éowyn..." The princess looked as if she were about to cry for joy. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, old friend." Theoden rose to his feet stiffly with Éowyn's help.

"Dark have my dreams been of late." He stared at his own hands, clenching then stretching them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." At that suggestion Hama came forwards with the king's sword and offered the hilt to him. Slowly the sword was drawn, gleaming brightly at it's new found freedom. Grima began to tremble as the king's gaze fell on him. He tried to pull back but Indilwen tightened her grip on him, her dagger drawing a slim line of red against his neck. "Hey, hey! Stop that." She pressed her knee into his back.

"Let me go and I shall reward your mercy!" He begged of her with tears in his eyes. She snorted at him.

"I don't think so. I don't like cowards and murderers." Indilwen pulled back her dagger then cracked her foot into Grima's back, sending him sprawling at Theoden's feet. The next thing Grima knew he was tossed out down the steps, rolling painfully until he landed with a dull thud on the last platform.

"Argh!" He crawled back from the advancing king, who was seething with anger. "I've only ever served you, my lord!" He cried beseechingly.

"Your leechcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden hissed.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged but Theoden answered by lifting his sword up over his head. Grima cowered beneath him and shielded his face with his arms but as the sword swung Aragorn caught him. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Grim watched as Aragorn offered a hand to help him up but sneered at him instead and spat on him.

"Get out of my way!" He bellowed as he ran for the stables.

"All hail Theoden king!" The commoners who had come to see the excitement instantly lowered themselves to their knees but the king frowned at the ground and turned.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Indilwen caught his eye and she lowered her gaze.

* * *

><p>The day was young and Alkira still shivered from the sight of the Black Gate. She had managed to stop the hobbits from falling down the slope by suggesting that there might be another way around, turning pointedly to Gollum. He had eagerly told them of the tunnel but still, Alkira came too close, she did not like it. They now sat resting, but Sméagol came running in with two rabbits clutched tightly in his jaw.<p>

"Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha!" He danced around in joy and Frodo smiled weakly, looking to Sam. "They are young, they are tender and nice. Eat them! Eat them!" As Sméagol snaps the rabbit's back Frodo flinched in dusgust but did his best to hide it as Sméagol sank his teeth into the flesh.

"You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that!" Sam snatched the rabbits from Sméagol's hands and sighed. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." Later they were stewing nicely in a pot.

"No! What's it doing! Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!" Sméagol whimpers. Alkira sighed then giggled as Frodo rolled his eyes.

"What's there to ruin? There's hardly any meat left on them." Sam threw in some herbs. "What we need is some good taters."

"What's taters, precious? What's taters?"

"PO-TA-TOES! Boil them, mash them or stick them in a stew!" Sam groaned. "Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish..." Sam dreamed.

"Roasted parsnip with honey glaze..." Alkira suggested with a watering mouth.

"Or toasted muffins with butter." Frodo licked his lips.

"Strawberries and cream!" Sam grinned.

"No, is you're going to eat sickly, you have to have a very large sticky toffee pudding." Alkira smiled brightly then saw the two hobbits staring at her. "Oh come on! You cannot be serious! No toffee pudding?" Alkira rubbed her stomach as it growled at her. "I think we need to get moving soon, I don't like the feel of this place."

"What's wrong with it?" Alkira thought hurriedly.

"Oh...I just feel like there's something watching us." Her hand rested still on the hilt of her sword. Frodo however, was not listening. He began to walk away towards the sounds he had heard. "Mr Frodo?" Sam called after him and followed.

"Oh shoot." Alkira groaned, grabbing her shield as she followed them. "I'm so hopeless." They found him lying in some bushes watching as the Haradrim army marched beneath them.

"Who are they?"

"Sauron's army." Alkira whispered.

"They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." Sméagol nodded his head.

"Ready to do what?"

"War, Sam. He's calling them to go to war." Alkira told him. "We have to get away from here." She crawled back then turned, starting to scream but managed to catch herself in time. "Ali!" Sam jumped to his feet and drew his sword. Six Haradrim soldiers laughed at them.

"What do we have here?" One asked in a deeply accented voice. Alkira lifted her chin as he pressed a blade to her throat. "A pretty maid and two deformed men. How lucky we are." Alkira shook slightly, she wished Indilwen were here. Suddenly the opal against her chest felt warm and comforting, courage surged through her and Alkira moved swiftly.

She knocked the blade aside and shoved her shield into him roughly, before slamming her sword into his gut, all the way to the hilt. Blood poured all over her but instead of fainting like she usually would at the sight of blood, she turned on the five remaining men. They all lunged at her with short, curved swords. Sam and Frodo drew their blades and attacked also but Alkira was the brute force behind them. She side-stepped and slashed across one man's back, twisting to block a blow with her shield then leaped back to block another. Behind them all hell had broken loose as the Godorian archers fired at the army.

With all her strength Alkira battled against the men but more leaped from the bushes, circling around them. "Now what do we do?" Sam whispered to them.

"Hold on to something." Alkira told them. "And duck."

"What?" Sam was bewildered but his eyes grew wide as a rock lifted up from behind the men, rolling in mid air. Sam grasped Frodo and pulled them to the ground as the rock flew towards them. It crashed directly into several men, sprawling them to the floor where the ground sank beneath them, pulling them screaming down to their waists in hard soil. Alkira felt her earth tattoo burning on her back but that didn't bother her at the moment. All she wanted was to keep Frodo and Sam safe. She resumed fighting, sparingly using the earth to defend her as she found it very tiring to concentrate all the time on one thing whilst trying to defend herself.

"Sam watch out!" Alkira cried as she punched someone in the face and turned. A short scream erupted from her lips as the man loomed over her with his sword about to strike. An arrow hissed out of nowhere and struck him through the chest, blood gushing down his robes as he slumped to the ground. An oliphant came stampeding forwards and Alkira barely had time to pull Sam and Frodo out of the way. The remaining men stared around them wildly, trying to protect themselves as arrows shot from nowhere.

"Hurry, start crawling. I'll distract them." Alkira whispered. She ran forwards and jumped up into the air, slamming her shield into one soldier's face so hard, she heard the sickening crack of his neck snapping. "Come get me you...blast-ended skrewts!" She had to laugh wildly at her genius. She ran through the tall dry grass as fast as she could, leading the remaining men towards what she hoped would be more of Faramir's men. Suddenly arrows whizzed past her and took down the last of the men.

"Well thank God for-" Someone grabbed her arms, making her cry out in shock before cracking her head back against him.

"Ugh..." The man released her to clutch his bleeding nose.

"Serves you right! How dare you try and restrain an innocent lady!" She scolded him then kicked him in his groins. A short cry of alarm made her blood run cold.

"Frodo...Frodo!" She ran forwards, racing to find the hobbits. "Sam!" Alkira burst through the grass, running up a pile of rocks and leaping into the air over the men's heads. They watched in awe as the woman flew, tucking in her body tightly and rolling along the ground to stand up sharply and shove her shield against one of Faramir's men, pushing him off balance. In the next moment her leg lifted and struck out against the other, pushing him aside and releasing both hobbits. "Miss me?"

"Sure did."

"Good. Now run!" She called to them as she held back the other rangers. Her sword and shield came up to block several blades, her back bending backwards slowly as they forced their weight into their swords. Alkira slammed her foot into one of them then twisted, flipping the others over her head before running after the hobbits. Gollum had long disappeared, slimy creep! Alkira was trying not to panic as arrows flew over her head, missing her by inches. Without warning a net was flung over her, causing her to scream sharply and make the hobbits look back. "Ali!" They shouted and ran back to her.

"No! Keep going!" She called to them but they kept on coming back for her. Two men stepped from their hiding place and grabbed the hobbits, flinging them to the floor.

"Leave them alone!" Alkira shouted as one man straddled her, cutting her loose then tearing her weapons away from her.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam tried, touching his split lip.

"Threre are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." Faramir said as he pulled back his hood, looking upon the three companions with a curious look.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo spoke calmly and Alkira admired his bravery, for she was screaming in fear inside.

"Very well." Alkira ground her teeth at him.

"The enemy?" Faramir walked over to a Haradirm man had been shot down. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from and if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there ... in peace." He turned to his men. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands."

"You foolish devil! Let us go!" Alkira shouted at him as thick ropes were laced around her wrists and a blindfold was placed over their eyes.

* * *

><p>Aragorn, nad no ennas! - <strong>Aragorn, something's out there!<strong>

Man cenich? - **What do you see?**

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Faramir is here! Yay! How was that? Hope you enjoyed it, more posts soon I promise!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

** I'm back! Now that exams are officially over I can continue to do what I love most! Here is your next slice of the girl's adventure, hope you enjoy it!**

**Love Silver x**

* * *

><p>The funeral of Theodred was dark and pitiful. Everyone wept, no one spoke. Indilwen spent the entire time clutching Éowyn's hand to comfort her and prompt her through her song. After that she had stayed at the woman's side, becoming fast friends with her. Together they had gone out and shared food with the poor, Éowyn had smiled with the children as she gave them bread and clothes but inside, Indilwen knew she was still weeping.<p>

"You are a strong woman, Éowyn. I do not think I could do what you do." Indilwen told her. "To hide behind a mask is safe but not always comforting. I should know." She smiled as the princess listened to her. "If you need to talk, you can speak to me. Anything passed between us would never leave my grave." Éowyn smiled. A true, bright, happy smile.

"It has been a long time since I had a friend." She admitted as she gave an elderly lady some milk soaked bread for her to suck on, since the woman had no teeth.

"Well I live forever so...you're not about to loose me anytime soon." Indilwen grinned then followed her through the town.

"Indi!" Gimli's voice called her back. "Indi Gandalf needs you and lady Éowyn back at the hall." He panted heavily, as if he had been running.

"Tired, Gimli?" Indilwen teased with a kind smile.

"Out of the question! I am as fit as a fiddle!" He cried and ran all the way back to prove it. Very slowly, but he did it. Two children were put into Éowyn's care and Indilwen went to Gandalf. "Yes Mithrandir?" She bowed her head.

"Come now. Am I so changed that you cannot speak with me the way we used to. Tell me, do you have any wise words for me this morning?" Indilwen beamed at him.

"Would you like a witty remark or a deep, meaningful speech?" She laughed then embraced him, a tear falling down her cheek. Suddenly she felt very heavy, as if a weight had crushed down upon her and she could not hold it up.

"There now. No tears, they are evil things." Gandalf smiled and wiped the stain away.

"Not all tears are evil. Some are for love, others for joy...never say do not weep, sometime's it is just what someone needs." Gandalf thought for a moment.

"Yes...I like that. I shall have to use that one." He chuckled then sat down with Indilwen on the same bench the children were sat at only a little further down. "I must ask you how you are coping. A person from another world does not always fit into a new society."

"I am fine, it is Alkira I worry about." Indilwen sighed. "She does not understand the boundaries of...courting? Do you call it courting here?"

"Yes, why? What do you call it?" Indilwen grinned.

"We call it dating, where a girl can has as many different boyfriends as she likes just not at the same time. Alkira does not understand that when someone starts...courting, it is a serious relationship." Indilwen sighed again.

"She is young and-forgive me-naive. She will learn in time." Gandalf took both of Indilwen's hands in his and smiled comfortingly. "What about your task?"

"I've done alright so far, I think. It hurts though, when I use my powers, it burns like fire." Indilwen shuddered as she touched the back of her neck. "Did they say anything to you about us?"

"They said they were proud of their children, but they asked me to warn you, things are about to get darker still. Melkor is meddling with your mind. You will forget at times what is meant to happen next, as will Alkira. Alkira to him is easily influenced when there is something in her favor. You must be extra careful, only you know what is meant to happen so when you forget, go with your instincts. The Valar will so their best to keep you safe."

"Alkira is as stubborn as she used to be in our world. She won't change for anyone or anything when she knows what is right." Indilwen said confidently.

"I hope you are right, for her sake. If she is consumed by the Ring, the Valar would have to take her powers from her before she could do some real damage." Indilwen's eyes widened. Her hand instantly went to her opal pendant and she reached out towards Alkira's feelings.

"She's...angry. Angry and blind." Indilwen thought for a moment. "She's been caught by Faramir."

"What?" Gandalf jerked his head up.

"But she's also disappointed, I think she believes she failed Sam and Frodo." Indilwen searched deeper, forming a connection with her friend. She saw through her eyes, blackness. She looked back into the memories and relayed everything that happened.

"They're safe. For now. There was a fight and Ali tried to get them away so they would not be hindered but Faramir caught them." Indilwen let go then turned back to Gandalf. "She's afraid."

"As are we all, my dear. As are we all." Gandalf kissed her hands then rose to sit beside Theoden who had just entered the hall.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn folded the little girl into a blanket as she ate her stew hungrily.

"Where's mama?"

"Ssh!" Éowyn whispered to her gently.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf prompted.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Indilwen smiled secretly as Aragorn spoke, his soft voice enough to soothe her worry.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said as he paced back and forth.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn told him bluntly. Theoden turned and walked slowly up to Aragorn.

"The last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Gimli burped loudly and blushed.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf cut in, easing the tension slightly. Freda burst into tears and nothing Éowyn could say could quieten her. Éowyn turned her pleading gaze to Indilwen who rose to her feet and walked towards the children.

"Hush now, _pinig._" Indilwen scooped Freda up into her arms and held her head gently in her hand. Freda stopped crying slowly, staring up at Indilwen in awe.

"You're an elf!" She gasped.

"Yes I am." Indilwen smiled and rocked Freda as she hugged her. "You're mother is safe at Helm's Deep. You will see her soon." Indilwen promised her as Freda sniffed.

"How do you know?"

"I know." Indilwen sat down with Freda in her lap and looked to the jug of water next to Gimli. Indilwen smiled, suddenly feeling that she was about to earn another tattoo. "Éothain, you see that jug of water? Pour it onto the table." Éothain blinked in surprise but did as the beautiful elf had asked him. Éowyn crept forwards curiously. As the water poured out towards the table it stopped about an inch from the wood, pooling in mid air. Sure enough the tattoo burned into Indilwen's hip. She played with the magic, making the children gasp as she swirled it around her finger and around them, taking forms of eagles, horses and even a dancing woman with a glimmering watery dress. "Oh!" Freda gasped as the figure danced on the table, waving her liquid arms and spinning, droplets falling onto their lashes. Finally Indilwen directed the water back to the jug.

"Now, I think you two need some rest." Indilwen smiled at Éowyn. "What do you think?"

"Oh I agree."

"But we're not tired!" Freda giggled. "Are we Éothain?"

"No!" Her brother smiled broadly. "Quite the opposite!"

"Well then, you don't have to go to sleep, but I'm sure if you close your eyes and snuggle up in a warm, comfy bed, Indilwen will sing for you." Éowyn suggested.

"What?" Indilwen blinked. She heard Aragorn chuckle as the two children dragged both women away, saying that they were actually very exhausted. "Éowyn, I've never sung before!" Indilwen whispered to her.

"What do you mean? I thought all elves could sing?" She smiled cheekily, a bright gleam in her eyes.

"I'm...not like other elves. I wasn't exactly raised by them. I was raised by humans and they never sang!" Éowyn only chuckled.

"Well. Now is a good time to try it, don't you think?"

"I am so going to get you for this..." Indilwen muttered under her breath. Once the children had settled down Indilwen thought for a song.

_"A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair! _  
><em>Calad ammen i reniar <em>  
><em>Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath. <em>  
><em>A Elbereth Gilthoniel <em>  
><em>I chin a thûl lín míriel..."<em>

When Indilwen began to sing, she shocked herself. She had never been able to sing without giving someone a headache before, so with this new angelic voice she was pleased to see that the children were almost asleep by the time she had repeated the verse again. She leaned down and kissed both children's cheeks before turning to Éowyn. She was smiling at her.

"Never have I heard something so beautiful." Éowyn complimented her softly.

"Please don't ask me to sing again, I'm...quite shy, actually." Éowyn chuckled.

"You mean you can quite happily go against any army of orcs and not bat an eyelid, but performing before friends scares you?" She whispered as they left the room.

"I don't like people to think I'm showing off." Indilwen shrugged then followed Éowyn to the kitchens to help pack up food into the wagons. They worked for about an hour, lifting heavy barrels into the wagons before sending them off. Indilwen carried a large box of salted pork, weighing her down as she tried to lift it into the wagon but her hand slipped. She gasped as the box tumbled but someone snatched the handle neatly. Indilwen looked up at Aragorn who smiled at her.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I dread to think what cook would have done had I dropped it." Aragorn took the other side and lifted it into the wagon for her.

"You should come and tack up your horse, we are leaving soon." Aragorn suggested gently, moving out the way as some servants loaded some cages with chickens inside onto the wagon.

"I have no tack, remember?" Indilwen reminded him.

"I'm sure you can borrow some." Aragorn led the way to the stables, very quiet all of a sudden. "You sing beautifully." He suddenly complimented.

"I'm sure I sing just as well as any other elf, but thank you." She told him, hiding a blush by turning her head.

"Maybe, but still, you should not hide yourself away. You should be who you truly are." Aragorn replied as they walked into the stables, the smell of horses deeply comforting.

"You realize I can turn that comment right back at you, Mr Doesn't-want-to-be-king." Indilwen pushed him playfully with her hip, making Aragorn chuckle.

"That's different, I just don't think I could rule a kingdom alone and give my people all they need." Indilwen turned on him.

"Oh Aragorn, you sweet idiot. You would never be alone! You have m...Gandalf and all your friends behind you." She stepped closer. "You are never alone, Aragorn, never." She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him gently, placing her head on his shoulder. Aragorn was slightly surprised by the display of affection at first but he quickly placed his own arms around her waist, hugging her back. Indilwen pulled away after a few moments and blushed.

"Well I...I better go find some tack." She dived into the tack room and slid past some riders, blushing furiously all the while. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Indilwen cursed herself then turned around. There, shining slightly in the light, was her own saddle and bridle given to her with Celestial, the white markings still vivid in a pattern of stars and ornate swirls decorating the flaps still vivid. "Thank you." Indilwen said to the ceiling. She tacked up Celestial then placed a halter and rug on Briaca before leading them out the stables. She saw Brego come flying past her and run out down the city with out a backward glance.

"You let him go?" A soldier demanded of Éowyn who merely squared her shoulders.

"He's seen enough of war." She told him sternly.

"It was not your place to release him!" The soldier's voice rose so Indilwen released her horses and strode forwards.

"Neither is it yours." She glared at him, standing at an angle so he could see the long blade on her back. "And you would do well to remember who you are talking to. A daughter of kings should be respected, especially one who knows how to use a blade better than most men." The soldier backed away with another growl, bowing stiffly before retreating.

"I don't like that one." Indilwen mused.

"Nor I. Thank you, Indi." Éowyn smiled at her. "Are they both your horses?"

"Yes." Indilwen introduced them to each other. "Briaca belongs to my friend Alkira but she has given her to me for now." Indilwen explained. "I though perhaps she could help carry the children or elderly.

"That is very kind of you." Éowyn murmured as she stroked both horses's noses. They rode out with the king, leading the way to Helm's Deep. Gandalf had already gone much to Indilwen's disappointment, she had hoped to say goodbye to him before he left. She rode beside Aragorn, enjoying a talk about his early life. Gimli was just ahead with Éowyn, talking of dwarf women.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli chuckled and Éowyn looked back to Aragorn.

"It's the beards." He whispered and gestured he had a long beard, making both girls giggle.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" The ladies again laughed. "Which of course is ridiculous...woah!" The horse Gimli was riding shot off suddenly, causing the dwarf to fall from his perch heavily.

"Gimli!" Indilwen gasped.

"He'll be alright. Dwarves are a tough race." Indilwen relaxed slightly.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Theoden told them. "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

"Éowyn's heart is heavy with grief, yes, but there is also light. She is bright with it, if you could see what I can around her, you would be dazzled by the brightness, my lord." Indilwen comforted. "She is strong. Stronger than anyone ever gives her credit for." Indilwen looked to Theoden who was looking at her as she spoke. "She loves you, sire, very truly, you would never find a more loyal person to you than she. She yearns to prove herself worthy to be a queen and shield maiden, only sometimes she goes the wrong way about it." Theoden nodded.

"I do not want her in this war, or any war. I fear for her, lady elf."

"Fear is a dangerous enemy but also a useful ally. It tells us when to be reasonable and cautious or when there is danger nearby." Aragorn said softly. "I don't think you need fear for the lady any longer, she is, as Indilwen says, very strong." Indilwen smiled at him.

"What do you fear Aragorn?" He looked back at her.

"Many things." He answered before falling silent again.

* * *

><p>Indilwen sat meditating on a rock, trying to see into the future but it was clouded with smoke and blackness. All she managed to hear was a woman's scream, a name...Aragorn.<p>

"Indi?" Aragorn's voice jerked her back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I was just meditating." She climbed down to him, smiling slightly. He gazed down upon her beautiful face, graced with the light of the moon. He nodded but continued to gaze at her. Indilwen looked down at the ground, hiding her face.

"Gimli has made food for us, are you hungry?" He asked her softly.

"Starved." She nodded and followed him back to the camp.

"Ah! There you are lass. Come taste my broth and tell me what you think." Indilwen sat down beside him with a smile, taking the bowl he held out to her then gingerly tasted it. It was a raw blend of meat and...something. It was meaty but the texture was quite slimy. "Hmm. It's good. What's in it?" Gimli shifted uncomfortably.

"You really shouldn't have asked that." Legolas chuckled.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Well, there's rabbit, pig...some bones and...I don't know...lamb eye." Indilwen's eyes went wide as she listened to the things in that small bowl.

"Well, I think I've lost my appetite. Still. Not to waste it." She downed the rest of it hungrily, drinking it from the bowl. Legolas laughed.

"You are unlike all other elleth's, Indilwen." Legolas told her as Aragorn sat beside him near the fire.

"How so? Because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty?"

"Exactly!" Legolas agreed. "Not that it's a bad thing." He added quickly.

"Don't worry Legolas, I'm pretty sure there's nothing you could say that would hurt me." She promised him. "I've heard it all before."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...just where I used to come from. They didn't like me much." She shrugged. "I guess that's why I like it here so much." She beamed at the others. "I actually have more than one friend."

"Sure you do lass, everywhere you go no one can't help but love you!" Gimli patted her on the back then grinned mischievously and held up his spoon full of brown broth. "More?"

* * *

><p>The hobbits and Alkira stumbled along the road, blind to every rock and pebble. "Ow!" Alkira grimaced as she stubbed her toe against yet another sharp rock.<p>

"There's a rock there." One of the archers warned her a little too late.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped at him. She could feel them frowning at her.

"Silence, do you want us to be caught?" Faramir hissed at her.

"Well if you would take these damn blindfolds off us, then maybe we will complain less!" She snarled at him. "Where are the hobbits?"

"We're here, Ali." Frodo called from behind. Alkira stopped dead in her tracks, pulling the man leading her back with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, yanking her forwards.

"I smell blood." Was all she answered. "Which one of you is hurt?" There was silence.

"One of our men was trampled by an oliphant, so if you don't mind, we need to hurry if we are to save his life." Faramir gripped her arm and started to yank her forwards.

"If you take off our blindfolds I'll heal him for you." Alkira offered.

"You? What could you do to help him with no supplies?"

"Trust me, all I need is my hands." Alkira told him stiffly. "What have you got to loose?" In the background she heard someone groan.

"Captain, we're loosing him." Someone whispered urgently. There was another short pause before Faramir roughly took off her binds and the blindfold. Alkira blinked from the harsh sunlight but went over to where a man lay on a makeshift stretcher, groaning and completely deformed. Most of his bones were broken, blood was oozing from every pore and he looked as if he had been mauled by a bear. Alkira cracked her knuckles then lay her hand onto the man's chest. Her fingers began to glow warmly, tickling her slightly as her forehead seared with pain. The men watched in awe as the desolate form of their comrade slowly healed itself, bones binding back together, blood seeping back into the body, gashes stitching themselves up and his face reforming back into a grey haired man who admittedly was quite good looking.

"There you go!" Alkira said brightly, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted.

"You...how did you...?" Faramir stared at her.

"You see...nothing to it..." She mumbled, trying to stand but her legs gave way.

"Miss Ali!" Sam gasped, the hobbit's had their blindfolds removed also but their hands still remained tied. Sam and Frodo tried to run forwards to catch their friend but Faramir got their first. He held her in her arms as she blinked up at him. He looked from her to his soldier who was getting to his feet in shock. "Sir, I'm alright sir, look!" He gestured to himself. Alkira tried to push him away and stand. She got her balance sorted but she wobbled slightly.

"Huh? Why am I...?" She took a step forwards and Faramir had to catch her again.

"Maybe it's because he was so near death, Ali." Frodo suggested. "It drained you."

"Oh joy..." She muttered before fainting. Faramir swung her up over his shoulder and nodded to his not so wounded soldier.

"Can you walk?"

"Aye sir, that I can. I can run and all, even my hands are better, see? I used to only have four!" He grinned as he wiggled his right hand in the air, his middle finger had grown back. "Then we move. Blindfold them again."

"Hey wait a minute!" Sam shouted but he was ignored. The walk back to the caves was short since they could walk faster now. Faramir carried Alkira all the way then took her to the back room, settling her on some old sacks. He stepped back to look at her. She was very beautiful, her golden hair tangled in a knot a the back of her head, the woven band across her brow showing everyone she was tough. Faramir shook his head then left her but the image of her sleeping peacefully still haunted him.

* * *

><p>Pinig - <strong>Little one.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! It's me again. I hope that you are all well and feeling good about yourselves, because you are all beautiful! I have literally just finished reading The Fault In Our Stars and OMG! It was so amazing! I am so glad my best friend persuaded me to read it, it was so...consequential. Anyway, here is another chapter, even though this story is nowhere NEAR as good as TFIOS, however I enjoy writing it. Enjoy!**

**Silver X**

* * *

><p>Indilwen was frustrated. She had forgotten something and she could not remember. She rode Celestial ahead of the company, leaving Freda and Eothain with Briaca. Her hand clutched her bow as she rode over the rise, watching as Gamling and Hama scouted ahead. Then she saw it. A huge monster that was like a cross between a wolf and a hyena, gaping mouth with saw-like teeth, a foul orc riding on its back. "Above you!" She screamed and knocked an arrow. She shot at the warg as it jumped for the men, catching its head in mid leap. The next arrow flew past her ear and shot the rider as both the men tried to control their horses.<p>

"A scout! Warn the others, more are coming." Indilwen shouted to them as she and Legolas raced to the next rise. The daunting shadow of wargs and riders rising over the hill clutched at Indilwen, her eyes scanning them. There were dozens of them. "Ready?" Legolas asked her.

"Absolutely." She whispered then knocked an arrow. Together they shot down as many as they could, reflexes stretched to move fast enough as they came ever closer. The thundering of horses made Indilwen turn and run towards Celestial. She was galloping towards her, her reins held by Aragorn. Indilwen smiled as Legolas flipped onto his own horse, holding Gimli in place as the dwarf bounced uneasily in the saddle.

With a leap Indilwen arced over her horse's head, her body curving as she made a twist and landed in her saddle. "Very articulate." Aragorn called to her.

"You know me, always up for a show!" She grinned at him then knocked another arrow.

"CHARGE!" Theoden roared and Indilwen joined in with the roar as they collided with the wargs. Celestial jumped over the first wargs cleverly, her hooves knocking out several of the orcs. Indilwen shot arrows during the leap, taking down other archers and wargs. Soon she had to draw her sword as they came too close to her, slashing them away with graceful sweeps. Celestial did her best to fight back too, rearing up and slamming her hooves into a warg's face at it lunged for her throat. _"Mae garnen, rîn vell." _Indilwen whispered to her horse who snorted happily at her.

As Gimli fell from his seat Legolas looked back to him then wheels around. "Ha! Bring your pretty face to my axe!" The dwarf shouted as a warg crept up to him. Legolas rides past and shoots it down flawlessly, smiling as Gimli bellowed after him. "That one counts as mine! Ha!" He swung at another creature but the beast fell on him as it died, pinning Gimli beneath him. "Argh" Stinking creature!" An orc crawled on top of him and hissed at him, drawing its black steeled dagger. Gimli swiftly reached up and broke its frail neck. Again the orc fell on top of him and surrounded Gimli in a bad smell. "Uh oh!" Another warg climbed on top of him. "Elf! Come here you stupid pointy eared princeling!" Gimli bellowed. An arrow pierced the warg's eye.

"Need a hand?" Indilwen grabbed Gimli by the arms and dragged him out from beneath the carcasses.

"They all count as mine!" He warned her.

"Of course. Now duck." Gimli did as he was told and an arrow sailed past his head where he had been standing only seconds before. Indilwen shot another arrow at the archer and it dropped its arm down, accidentally shooting its own warg in the neck as it crumbled from his saddle.

"Oh! That was not half bad." Gimli called to her as he buried his axe in a face full of teeth.

"High praise from you!" Indilwen called back as she drew her sword again.

"Indi! To the king!" Hama shouted to her. Indilwen turned to see Theoden being flung from his horse's back by a group of riderless wargs.

"What do you think Gimli?"

"Let's take the filthy fleabags!" He roared and ran forwards, brandishing his axe. Indilwen drew a dagger and launched it forwards, cutting into the warg closest to the king. She leaped forwards, landing on a warg's back and burying her sword into its back as it turned its massive head towards her in an attempt to eat her. Indilwen slashed her sword left and right in a figure of eight and killed two more wargs attempting to make a nice snack of her. "I'm sorry to be blunt, my lord, but you need to get up or die!" Indilwen grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Indi! Duck!" Indilwen dragged the king down as Gimli threw his axe at a warg about to leap from the rocks at them.

"Thanks!" She called, grabbed the axe and swinging it around at another warg before tossing it back.

"No problem lass!" Indilwen raced forwards. Theoden stared at her as she jumped, spinning in the air and shooting three wargs and riders before she had even hit the ground. He watched as she lifted her palm up to a group chasing Legolas and a glow issued from beneath her clothes and a great gale rushed through the wargs, pushing them off the cliff. "Who is she?" Theoden asked over the roar of a warg, he shoved his sword down its throat.

"That, my lord, is a bloody miracle!" Gimli laughed madly as he killed another warg and rider. Indilwen smiled at Gimli's declaration but concentrated on finding Aragorn. She turned a full circle but could not find him anywhere. She raced to the cliff then found Sharku who was laughing bitterly. "He fell?" She guessed, pressing her blade to his throat.

"Took to a little tumble off the cliff." He spat blood at her. "He'll be dead." Legolas crouched down beside her and gripped his jeacket.

"You lie!" He snarled but Sharku merely laughed, enjoying the pain he inflicted upon them.

"Do I? Do I?" He gurgled as he passed away. Indilwen stood, grim faced as Legolas backed away. She yelled in anger and lifted her sword in an arc. Sharku's head rolled away from his body. Indilwen collapsed to her knees and looked to the sky. _'Please! Tell me he lives!'_ There was no answer.

"Indilwen." Legolas took her gently into his arms and Indilwen pressed her head into his neck.

"I should have known, I should have remembered." She whispered. "I don't know if his fate has changed...I..."

"Sh. You did all you could." Legolas murmured to her.

"No. I should have done better." Indilwen cried softly into his shoulder.

"He may yet be alive." Gimli told her encouragingly. "Come on lass, what can you do now? Think!" Indilwen wiped her eyes then searched around her but all she could hear was the rush of water below.

"Of course!" Indilwen broke free of Legolas's embrace and raced to the edge of the cliff.

"Don't jump!" Gimli yelled after her. Theoden's arm shot out and pulled her back.

"Trust me, I know what to do!" She pulled free then held her hand directly out over the water.

_"Nîn o Anduin,  
>lasto beth nîn,<br>echuio n_în o Anduin,  
>Gin iallon elio nin!"<br>__

Indilwen cried out to the river and a form emerged, swimming up from the surface then rising to face Indilwen. The figure was a woman, her form ever changing with the white foam and crystal clear water. She bowed her head to Indilwen who also bowed to her. "Please, I beg of you to protect someone in your care, he is dear to many of us and is important to our world." Indilwen spoke softly to the water figure. "Please, save him."

"It shall be done." With that her figure collapsed back into the water and flowed away. Indilwen sighed with relief then turned slowly back to Legolas.

"The water will do what she can to find him...then we'll just have to hope that he's alive." Indilwen allowed Legolas to embrace her again. Gimli placed his short arms around her waist, his head resting on her stomach.

"He'll be alright lass. That man has more luck than a dwarf that has fallen into a chest of diamonds." Indilwen laughed weakly.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he found you, didn't he?"

* * *

><p>Frodo and Sam's blindfolds were removed and they instantly looked around for Alkira. "I'm over here!" She called to them, sitting up from her pile of sacks. "Did I miss anything?"<p>

"We wouldn't know." Sam glared at Faramir as he strode towards them.

"My men tell me that you are orc spies." He said to them calmly.

"Well then. They are dumber than I thought they were." Alkira snorted. "We are not spies."

"Well if you're not spies then who are you?" Faramir asked, sitting down. "Speak."

"I'm Wonder Woman and these are my side kicks, Robin and Green Hornet." Alkira smirked at Faramir's blank expression.

"We are hobbits of the Shire, Frodo Baggins is my name, this is Samwise Gamgee and Alkira..."

"Just Alkira." She nodded to him.

"Your bodyguards?"

"His gardener." Sam corrected proudly.

"I'm just the merry cook and cleaner." Alkira shrugged. "Never swung a sword in my life." Faramir lifted her sword up to her with an amused look in his eyes that was hidden in his face. "Well...apart from that one."

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look." Faramir continued.

"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with eight companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, two elves and two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor." Faramir froze.

"You are a friend of Boromir's?"

"Yes. I saved his life in Moria." Alkira cut in. "Is he alright? Did he make it?"

"It would grieve you all then to learn that he is dead." Faramir got up and walked a little.

"Dead? How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I hoped you could tell me." Faramir told him curtly.

"He was your brother." Alkira said softly. "I'm sorry." She stepped forwards. "He died defending Frodo's kin and my own sister, against dozens of Uruk-Hai. He went down fighting, Faramir, you don't need to worry about his honor." Faramir pulled away from her.

* * *

><p>Mae garnen, rîn vell. - <strong>Well done, beloved queen.<br>**  
>Nîn o Anduin,<br>lasto beth nin,  
>echuio nîn o Anduin,<br>Gin iallon elio nin!  
><strong>Waters of the Anduin,<br>Hear my voice,  
><strong>**Wake up waters of the Anduin,  
>I beg of you to help us!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope I wrote to your standards, please review, I like the kind words you give me. The enchantment is not of Tolkien's but one inspired by him from me. However I take no credit for any of the story, languages, culture or...anything really apart from my own characters. Have a wonderful day, my lovely readers and for all those doing exams, good luck! I know you will be fine! X<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to the reviews, and in celebration of the best end of exams, here is the next chapter! Ta Dah! Last enjoy, I like to think it makes you excited and happy to read this fanfiction. Love you all,**

**Silver X**

* * *

><p>Alkira awoke to Gollum's screams. "Get off him! Leave him alone!" She ran forwards and punched two men in the face, throwing them away from the cowering creature. "Hush now, it's alright. The bad men have gone." She whispered to Gollum as he cried, clutching his face in his hands. She turned and glared at Faramir. "What is your problem?" She demanded then touched her hand to Sméagol's shoulder, healing his bruising and cuts.<p>

"Sméa…gol... Why does it cry, Sméagol?" Gollum had returned.

"Cruel men hurts us. Master tricksed us."

"Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false."

"Master is our friend... our friend." He wept pitifully.

"Master betrayed us!"

"No! Not its business. Leave us alone!"

"Filthy little hobbitses. They stole it from us!" Gollum pummeled his fist against the ground.

"No they didn't, hush Sméagol." Alkira whispered. "We are you're friends, I'm your friend!"

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked over Alkira. Gollum turned slowly around to him and bared his teeth.

"My...PRECIOUS! AARRRGGGHHH!" Faramir's face dawned with realization.

"No, Faramir you can't! Don't do it!" Faramir began to walk away so Alkira lunged for him. "No! You'll destroy us all!" Someone caught her around the waist and hoisted her back. "NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! DON'T HURT HIM!" She screamed and struggled. Even when someone slapped her across the face she kept on screaming. Sam and Frodo hurtled around the corner but Faramir flung them back and drew his sword.

"So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two halflings and a host of men at my call. The Ring of power within my grasp." Faramir advanced towards Frodo. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." He smiled dreamily as he pulled the chain with the Ring into view, gazing at it longingly. Frodo's eyes become hazy and unfocused, his hand creeping up to the Ring slowly.

Suddenly Alkira's piercing scream shot through him and he returned to his senses. "NO!" He bellowed and ran back from Faramir. "Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. Into Mordor. To the mountain of fire." Brave Sam came to the rescue. "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." Someone whispered in Faramir's ear.

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam begged.

"Captain?"

"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." He turned on his heel and entered the room where Alkira was fighting for her honour. Two men pinned her down but her legs kicked out wildly, her teeth sinking into a man's hand as he tried to cover her screams. "Get off her!" Sam bellowed. Faramir strode forwards and kicked his own men aside, disgusted.

"Away with you!" He ordered darkly, bending down and lifting Alkira to her feet. She scrambled back then slapped him.

"You have doomed us all to death." She snarled then strode back towards the hobbits, only glancing to Sméagol. Out of everyone in that room, it was Sméagol who saw all the hurt and pain, only he who truly understood what she felt. In that moment, Sméagol felt something he had never felt before, compassion. He slowly walked towards Alkira and gingerly placed his hand in hers, unsure.

"Mistress still likes us. Yesss. Yes mistress is nice and kind to us." He muttered to himself but gazed up into her eyes.

"Thank you Sméagol." She smiled at him then composed herself once more.

* * *

><p>The pacing was driving Indilwen mad but it was all she could do when she was not needed. As soon as she had arrived at Helm's Deep she had thrown herself at Eowyn, cried secretly then helped her with everything, whether it was carrying food into the caves or binding wounds. She had helped Eothain and Freda find their mother, smiling slightly at the comforting sight of love and everlasting joy as a mother held her children close to her heart. Indilwen was becoming impatient to know what had happened to Aragorn, she needed to know. She grabbed a heavy basket full of potatoes then began to carry it towards the caves.<p>

"Watch out." Someone said to her as they ran past, barging through her. Indilwen cursed as her hand slipped and she let go of one of the handles but a hand reached out and snagged it, pulling it upright. Indilwen stared at the boots, her eyes slowly rising up the tall frame until her eyes locked with the ones she yearned to see most, beautiful, bright blue, honest eyes. "Aragorn..." She breathed. He smiled at her, taking the barrel and setting it down.

"Indilwen." He nodded to her. Indilwen threw her arms about him, throwing him off balance slightly but he caught her all the same, chuckling as he held her tightly. "You sent the river to guide me."

"I thought you lost..." She whispered, pulling away and resting her brow on his in the elvish greeting he had bestowed upon her in Lothlorien.

"I am here." He promised, reaching up and wiping the tears from her face. "So why do you cry?"

"I cry because I'm happy!" She smiled at him then punched him playfully on his good arm. "Didn't anyone tell you it was stupid to fall of cliffs?"

"No, I don't think so." Aragorn smiled then handed the barrel of potatoes over to someone else. "Come, I must speak with the king." He pulled her with him towards the hall. Aragorn made his grand return, swinging the doors open wide and standing there, bathed in light like a god. He spoke his ill news to the king then waited silently.

"A great host you say?" Theoden repeated after Aragorn had reported what he had seen.

"All Isengard as been unleashed." Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." There was silence.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden was shocked, turning to Indilwen who was gazing at Aragorn with a small smile.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here before nightfall." Theoden nodded slowly, turning away.

"Let them come!" Indilwen bowed her head as he left then slowly placed her hand in Eowyn's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Everything will be alright." She promised.

"How can you be so sure?" Indilwen gave her a devilish smile.

"Because you have me fighting with you, not against you."

"Yep. This lady is one I would not like to anger. Her skill is unequalled." Gimli chuckled as he walked past. Indilwen rolled her eyes. She followed her friend through to the caves, handing out blankets and supplies sparingly. Indilwen heard someone call out her name. "Eothain? You should be in the caves." Indilwen smiled then her face paled as she saw his mother and sister weeping. "Oh."

"Don't worry miss, I'll be alright." He told her confidently but Indilwen saw the underlying fear in his eyes.

"Can you fight?" He shook his head slowly. Indilwen sighed. "Hama, send those who have never lifted a weapon into the hall." She ordered then strode away with Eothain. Men and boys filed into the room, murmuring and whispering hopeless words. "Quiet!" Indilwen commanded. "First things first, a sword." Indilwen pulled hers elegantly from her back and flipped it up into the air then caught the handle by the tips of her fingers, balancing it perfectly in the palm of her hand.

"Your blade could be the difference between life and death, so keep it close. First and most important lesson that I guarantee will save your life." Indilwen pointed it to a man who gulped. "You stick them with the pointy end." A chuckle ran through the crowd.

"What happens if you use the other end?" A small boy asked, grinning brightly.

"Well, young lad, you had better hope you had remembered to stick on some armour. Personally I like my limbs the way they are." Another chuckle, a little louder this time. "Right then! First movements are blocks. You lift high," She demonstrated. "Use both hands to make the block stronger." She tapped one young teenager on the shoulder, spotty and scrawny. "Come on, let's see what you've got." She took a swipe at him and he blocked it. "Come on! Put some strength into it!" She laughed kindly.

"I've seen swallows with more bite than that!" She repeated the attack and this time she felt a slight tremor in her arm. "Better! Partner up and practice, try not to chop off any fingers, you might need them for later." Indilwen used her wit to keep everyone laughing, lifting the spirits, when her wit came close to an end other people joined in, calling out remarks that caused booms of laughter to shake the hall. "Great! Now attacking is pretty simple but try and minimize your movements, this will save your energy." Indilwen demonstrated a few deadly moves. "Any volunteers?" There was silence. "Oh you great nanny goats, I'm not going to kill you!" She smiled.

"I'll try." A seductive voice pierced Indilwen's mind and she turned, still smiling.

"Hmm, wish me luck boys." She bowed in respect to her opponent. Aragorn smiled and did the same, unsheathing his sword. The first clash was deafening, it rang out like lightning through the hall. Indilwen smirked. "That all you got?"

"I have more than that, trust me." He winked at her then the fight erupted. They seemed to dance effortlessly across the floor, each movement a blur as they clashed against each other. Indilwen whistled and the men parted for her to dive away then they formed a guard around her. "That's not fair." Aragorn complained to her. "Another useful tip, if you don't like your opponent, either kill him quick or hide from him!" Indilwen's sweet voice trilled. She sprung at Aragorn from behind. Aragorn, expecting her to come from above was shocked when she slid forwards over the tiled ground and knocked him onto his back.

He quickly blocked her blade then rolled out the way, regaining his stance again. They paced around each other with small smiles on their faces. "When you fight, you have to find the weaknesses. For me it is the exposed neck, the gut and...well. I think you guys can guess." Indilwen smirked then dove forwards. Aragorn caught her arm and spun her around but she was faster, she twisted completely in a circle, tearing her arm free then locked swords with Aragorn, both of them spinning the other's away then pointing them to each other's necks.

"Draw! I win lads, pay up!" People started to laugh and clap, collecting bets and whispering in awe. Indilwen could only see Aragorn in that room of hundreds. He gazed at her with a distant smile, his breath warm against her neck and his eyes deep and clear. Indilwen wondered to herself what it would be like to kiss a man with a beard. Indilwen shook herself awake then pulled away, sheathing her sword. "You did well." Aragorn told her, putting away his sword also. "To make them forget their fears and make them happy."

"I seem to have a knack for talking people into believing in themselves." She smiled then looked up. "Is Legolas nearby? I could use both of your help in teaching them, they need to know how to shoot as well as fight with a sword." Aragorn nodded.

"I'll find who I can. Keep going, you're doing magnificently." He leaned forwards and kissed her head gently before walking away. She glanced after him then turned to the others. "Who's next?" They trained the men as much as they could. Aragorn had brought in Legolas and Gimli but also several of the generals and soldiers to help equip them. They trained for most of the day before telling them all to get rest before tonight.

Indilwen began to pace again. Why was she pacing? Even she did not know. She was restless, nervous and she could find no comfort. Eoywn had gone down into the caves hours ago, leaving her alone. Finally she knew what to do. She walked to the top of the Deeping Wall and closed her eyes to meditate. She heard Galadriel's voice almost instantly. _"You have no need to worry, our people are coming to you."_ She whispered.

_"My lady, is Frodo well? Sam? Alkira?"_

_"The quest is straying afar, Faramir of Gondor is captivated with the power of the Ring. He will soon lose his will to fight against it. But I feel that Alkira will have a part to play in this, if she plays her cards right, perhaps she will convince him to release them all."_

_"I hope so. My lady...am I...wrong to love him?"_ Indilwen asked the question she dreaded to hear the answer to.

_"No love is wrong. In times like this it is love that we rely on to keep us alive, to help us live. No, your love for him is not wrong, but it will be painful, you will have to give up much should you decide to stay with him."_

_"I won't go home, I know that. I have known it for a while now."_

_"Perhaps..."_ Someone was shaking Indilwen awake. She turned on them and frowned.

"I was busy!" She snapped at the guard who had threatened Eowyn at the Rohan stables.

"Doing what?" He demanded. "Your lovers are looking for you."

"I don't have any lovers." She snarled at him.

"Pity, I would've joined them." Indilwen drew her dagger and held it to his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Watch your tongue...or I'll cut it out." She whispered to him hauntingly before slowly letting him go. She strode back towards the armoury, sliding through the thick mass of men as they geared up. "Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn sighed.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli muttered loudly.

"Or too few." Legolas added darkly.

"Boys." Indilwen warned them. "Not here."

"But look at them! They are frightened, I see it in their eyes." Everyone turned silently to stare at him. Indilwen sighed. _"Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig!"_

_"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_ Aragorn reasoned.

_"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"_

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back, taking a step towards Legolas but Indilwen stepped between them, raising both hands.

"Calm down." She whispered softly. Aragorn gave her one piercing look before turning and striding away. Legolas went to go after him but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go lad, this is in need of a woman's touch." Indilwen turned her head towards Gimli.

"Should I?"

"You are the only one he will let close to him at the moment. Go. Talk some courage into him." Gimli nodded. Indilwen slowly made her way through the men, following Aragorn's loud stomps as he strode away. She found him pacing in a secluded room before a fire.

"Leave me alone, I am not in the mood to speak." Aragorn growled at her. Indilwen stood fast.

_"Goheno den."_ Indilwen sighed. "He did not mean to cause you pain."

"I know. Just..." Aragorn sighed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like you can see directly into me. It makes me nervous."

"Oh? I make you nervous, do I?" She smiled, walking slowly towards him.

"You damn well know you do." Aragorn growled seductively at her. Indilwen chuckled slightly then looked down, now standing directly before Aragorn.

_"Av-'osto, avo dhavo am môr a savo amdir."_ She whispered as she took his hands in hers and lifted them up to his chest where his heart beat solidly against his chest._ "Estelio han."_ Aragorn's eyes shifted from her own to a braid that fell over her ears. He lifted one hand and gently ran it through his fingers. Indilwen shivered at the touch, finding her hair to be rather sensitive. Aragorn leaned forwards, touching his forehead to hers and sighed wearily.

"You should sleep." Indilwen whispered.

"I cannot. My mind is racing with the horses of the Mearas." Indilwen smiled then took his hand, leading him over to a comfy chair where he could stretch out and relax close to the fire. She made him lay back and relax, sitting down beside him and lifting a slender hand to touch his face. She traced his features before slowly drawing her fingers over his eyelids, closing them. She took to stroking his hair as she sung to him, lulling him into sleep. She sang for a few minutes before she felt his heartbeat slow down and heard his breath become deeper and more content. "Sleep well." She whispered then leaned forwards. "You know...I know you will make a great king, better than any of your ancestors." She leaned closer. "Because I believe in you."

Gently she touched her lips to his forehead then rose, silently leaving the room. Legolas swiftly found her and went to ask her something "He is resting. I persuaded him to get some sleep before battle." Legolas nodded and went to say something else. "He is not angry at you." She smiled. "At least not anymore."

"See laddie? The powers women hold over men, something I shall never understand." Gimli chuckled, clapping them both on the arms cheerfully. "So. What is a dwarf to do to get an ale?"

* * *

><p>Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig! - <strong>And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!<br>**Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. - **They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras.  
><strong>Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! - **Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!  
><strong>Goheno den. - **Forgive him.  
><strong>Av-'osto, avo dhavo am môr a savo amdir. - **Don't be afraid, don't yield to darkness and have faith.  
><strong>Estelio han. - **Trust this.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Oh my gosh guys, I have been terrible to you! I shall update this chapter now and give you more very soon. I'm so sorry, please forgive me!**

**Love Silver x**

* * *

><p>Indilwen had woken Aragorn up after a good two hours of solid sleep. He was now in the armory with her getting ready for battle. Indilwen was sharpening her sword when Legolas came in and picked up Aragorn's sword. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." He said quietly.<p>

_"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_ The two clasped each other's shoulders.

"That's my boys." Indilwen smiled then looked up as Gimli came in, clutching the mail shirt up to his chest.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted..." He dropped the shirt and sighed impatiently. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragorn nodded as Legolas and Indilwen laughed at the dwarf, the mail more like a dress than a shirt. A horn suddenly sounded, making everyone look up.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas breathed and ran to the fort with Indilwen and Aragorn close behind. Indilwen arrived first, staring as the king watched the elves enter the fortress. "How is this possible?" He asked in disbelief.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir bowed in respect to the king. "We come to honor that allegiance." He smiled as Indilwen, Legolas and Aragorn rushed up to him.

_"Mae govannen, Haldir!"_ Aragorn embraced him. "You are most welcome." Legolas clasped Haldir's shoulders then stood behind him. Indilwen smiled as she stepped forwards.

"Haldir." She bowed her head then embraced him also. Haldir hugged her back then gestured to a young elf who carried a pack with him.

"The lady Galadriel bids you wear this, to honor your culture and blessed gifts." Haldir gave her the roll and she looked inside, smiling.

"I shall." She nodded then turned away to change. She found a room and changed her robes. The robes were finely made and her perfect fit. The breeches were soft, warm and new, under her body armour was a new shirt of silvery grey, light but insulating. Over that she wore another layer and then her mithril body armour. Lady Galadriel had sent her a long over robe of white, silver and grey patterned with the symbols of the Valar. It had a high upturned collar and it was split at the back and front to allow her complete freedom to move. Indilwen quickly did her hair up into a thick braid made up of several smaller ones.

She then pulled on her gauntlets and weapons before striding out to the others, her helmet tucked under one arm. "You fight with us?" The boys gasped at her.

"But of course. I shall be fighting alongside you all. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled then placed her helmet on her head, the long bridge running down her nose. She walked up to Aragorn and nodded to him. He took in her appearance and smiled. "You look different." He commented.

"That's because I'm wearing a helmet." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see.

"True." He sighed. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"I'm not leaving." She told him sternly then took her place beside Legolas. Then the waiting came. Gimli kept on jumping up and down on the spot to try and see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Legolas and Indilwen smirk as Aragorn comes to stand behind them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Thunder and lightning flash above them and opened the heavens down upon them.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas promised him, staring out to the horizon.

"Let's hope they last the night." Indilwen bit her lip and shifted uneasily as the thundering of stamping feet came ever closer. Secretly as Aragorn walked past her, he reached out and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze of comfort before he let go again. Indilwen smiled secretly. _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" _As the Uruk-Hai came closer the leader stood upon a high rock and roared to the thunderous sky.

"He's mine, Legolas, I call dibs." Legolas looked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you shoot him before I do then I will throw you over the wall." She flashed him a grin.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded, still jumping up and down.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looked down at his little friend. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli pauses then chuckles at Legolas.

"Here, lassie, do you think you could do anything to stop this rain?" Gimli asked her, leaning forwards to see her.

"You want me to ask the Valar...to stop it raining? Wouldn't you prefer me to ask them to burn the Uruk-Hai to cinders instead?" Gimli thought about it.

"If you did, would it still rain?" Indilwen laughed quietly. As the Uruk-Hai began to stamp their feet and slam their shields into their chests, Indilwen felt something darken within her. A shadow of threat was cast over her mind and she could not see it. But it was close...so close...

_"Dartho!" _Aragorn's voice woke her up from her troubled mind. She watched as the first Uruk-Hai died.

"One down, nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine to go!" Indilwen said brightly. With a loud cry the leader thrust his sword forwards and his troops charged the wall.

_"Tangado a chadad!"_ The elves all notch an arrow. Indilwen cast her eye upon the leader.

_"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _Legolas said to no one in particular.

_"Leithio i philinn!"_ Aragorn's command was answered by the twang of bowstrings. Indilwen watched as her arrow sailed through the air then lodged itself into the leader's head. She turned a smug look to Legolas. "Not bad." He shrugged as he drew back another arrow.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded quickly.

"Of course we did." Legolas told him.

_"Ribed bant!" _Indilwen took full advantage of the order. She fired one arrow per second, shooting them at the front line to try and break them.

"Send them to me, c'mon!" Gimli stamped his foot impatiently.

_"Pendraith!"_ Aragorn warned them.

"Good!" Indilwen replaced her bow with her sword.

"Swords! Swords!" Indilwen focused on her first opponent, a rather large, black, ugly Uruk-Hai.

"Sleep well!" She whispered in his ear after she had flipped over its head and stabbed him through the back. Her sword pulled free then swung out and beheaded another coming at her from behind. "Legolas! Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" He called back with a grin.

"What? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli declared then slammed his axe into an orc's groin. Indilwen ducked a swing at her face and curved her sword into the Uruks stomach, slicing easily through its armour.

"Nineteen!" Legolas shouted. Gimli's brusque voice could be heard clearly as he counted how many Uruk-Hai he killed.

_"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!"_ Indilwen walked forwards, taking her bow and aiming with the others at the Uruk-Hai who were slithering up the causeway like a long, black snake. Indilwen suddenly remembered something else that happened at this moment. She turned towards Aragorn. "Aragorn!" He whipped around to her. "Get back from there! Get everyone back!" He did not argue.

"Clear this section! Clear it! _Noro!"_ Aragorn ordered. Indilwen looked over the side. Aragorn was standing exactly above the drain.

"Legolas!" She shouted to him. _"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"_ Legolas took up her instruction as Indilwen ran to Aragorn and gripped him by the jacket, pulling him away. She pulled him with her and lowered her head, running from the explosion she knew would kill them if they did not get further away. The boom rattled in her ears and she felt herself fly forwards as mounds of rock and stone blew apart, rocketing in the air. Indilwen was flung onto her back and only by lifting her shield arm up and igniting her shield power was she able to protect herself and many others from the falling stones.

"Hm...Aragorn?" She mumbled, staggering to her feet. Instantly she was awake. "Aragorn!" She searched for him and found him sprawled on the ground near the entrance that had been blown open. Indilwen's hand shot out and she began to command the water, building it up into a wall. The Uruks backed away from it, crying out in suspicion. "HAH!" Indilwen gave the order and the water wall fell forwards with empowered strength, crashing over the Uruk-Hai and washing a lot of them away, drowning them mercilessly. Indilwen turned in time to see an Uruk loom over her but someone cut him down from behind, his head rolling away. "Thank you Haldir." She breathed with a grateful nod to him. He touched his brow and gestured to her then continued to fight.

"Aragorn!" Gimli's shout made Indilwen turn to see the brave dwarf hurl himself from the wall into the line of Uruk-Hai now racing forwards eagerly.

"Gimli!" Aragorn and Indilwen shouted at the same moment. Indilwen ran forwards and jumped, spreading her arms as she grabbed the sword from her back. She twisted, turning so that she faced the Uruk-Hai then landed directly before them in a crouch, one leg stretched out, the force of her landing had created a small crater around her. The light of the moon shone behind her as she slowly stood and looked expressionlessly at the Uruk-Hai. They stopped in their tracks, staring at her as they tried to see beneath the helmet. "Gimli, move back!" She warned then lunged forwards in a fury. She cut through the Uruk-Hai ferociously, summoning all her strength as she fought to reach Gimli. "Gimli!" She reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up to the surface of the water.

"I'm wet again!" He groaned.

"Your fault, now hurry!" She pulled him behind her then crouched down, igniting her magical shield again. Aragorn took the sign.

_"Hado i philinn!" _The elves behind him sent arrow after arrow at the Uruk-Hai. Any attempt upon the dome Indilwen had created sent a shock so powerful through the attacker, it killed the beating of its heart. _"Herio!" _As the others came running forwards Indilwen leaped from her protection, pulling Gimli with her. Indilwen lost track of time but the doubt in her mind still shook her. Something still was not right, something was coming for them. An all-powerful roar erupted from the darkness, a flaming light flying through the sky.

"Oh no...To the sky!" Indilwen screeched. "Balrog! A balrog!" She warned and everyone began firing arrows at the massive creature. It was different to the one that had fought Gandalf, probably because that one was dead. It was less smoke and more fire, you could see black scales gleaming in the dark light, the fire was pure white, you could feel the heat from miles away. It landed on the wall and bellowed again, lifting its white flamed sword high. Men screamed, Uruks cheered, except the ones the Balrog had landed on, they were dead. Indilwen caught Aragorn's gaze. He shook his head.

"No."

"I have to." She whispered then ran up to the wall.

"Indi! Come back!" But she ignored him. This was her task, hers alone. The balrog swept its blade along the wall, killing both Uruk-Hai and men. Indilwen could hear the screaming of children as they ran. "Hey! Ugly look here!" She bellowed and threw her dagger at its back. It shattered upon impact but it caught its attention. "Bring it." She beckoned to it with her hand. The balrog roared and unfurled its wings, swooping low towards her. Indilwen summoned a wind and blew the beast backwards but it took considerable strength, it weakened her almost entirely. The balrog raced at her again and struck at her with his flaming sword. Indilwen rolled out the way, smiling contently as several Uruk-Hai lost their heads. Indilwen led the chase, bring the Balrog back from the men towards the thicker swarm of Uruk-Hai. "Come on, attack me!" She shouted to it.

"Indi!" Aragorn was shouting at her but she again ignored him.

"Can you not see I'm doing this for you?" She whispered as the balrog lunged for her again. She evaded each swing, leaping and jumping out the way until she was on the edge of the wall. She lifted up her arm and the shield ignited, billowing around her in a slight golden haze. The balrog's sword crashed against it and the force felt as if someone had dropped a blue whale onto Indilwen's back. She fell from the wall, tumbling back into the open space where the wall had been opened out.

The balrog flew up into the air and landed heavily, creating a huge crater with each footstep as it approached her dauntingly, opening its mouth and blowing flames out towards a group of elves. That made Indilwen even angrier. "Water..." She croaked. "Please Valar, make it rain harder than it has ever rained before." She prayed in her head. For a fearful moment nothing happened. Then the sky darkened and the moon disappeared, the torrents of rain hurled down like the blessing it was. Indilwen got to her feet and held out both hands, one holding her sword whilst the other was pointing to the river. It grew and grew, the earth grew muddier and more slippery as Uruk-Hai tried to climb the slope. The Balrog roared in anger as the rain doused some of its fire. It turned accusingly to Indilwen then went to kill her. Indilwen ran forwards and missed the blow, ramming her sword into the balrog's leg then quickly yanking it out to slice the other. The balrog cried out at the stinging pain then delivered a well aimed kick at Indilwen.

She had to slam herself into the ground to avoid the kick then roll out the way as Uruk-Hai leaped onto her. She fought them back but they cornered her against the wall. The balrog, having lost her, was not busy picking off groups of men at a time as they ran from it. "NO!" She bellowed. "I'M HERE!" The balrog searched for the source of the voice. Indilwen did the most stupid thing ever possible. She ran into the Uruk-Hai army.

"Indilwen!" Legolas shouted to her. "No!" The balrog followed her into the army, crushing Uruk-Hai wherever he went if they were not fast enough to move. Indilwen ducked her head each time a blow flew towards her, taking down even more of the army. The rain bit into her eyes but she kept going, dodging the feeble attempts of the Uruks as they tried to either capture or kill her. Without warning a searing hot hand curled around her waist and yanked her up into the air. Indilwen screamed as the balrog roared at her, its hot breath foul and painful upon Indilwen's skin. The balrog lifted her into the air and flew upwards, the wings knocking down about fifty Uruks at once as they unfurled and flapped madly. Indilwen gripped her sword and buried deep into the balrog's hand. It bellowed in rage but released her, letting her fall through the air. Indilwen focused her panicking mind and the wind gathered up beneath her, slowing her fall but not by much. Painfully she landed in the water, scrabbling wildly for the surface.

"Right...that's it." She panted. Indilwen turned as the Balrog landed close to her. Dragging her limbs into action she charged. Indilwen had to stall him, at least for a few seconds so she could summon the water to her. She ducked beneath the first swing and rolled, slicing her sword into its belly where a white line appeared but no blood spilled. Beneath the skin was complete fire. Indilwen quickly ducked beneath a swing at her with his hand, attempting to throw her against the wall, her fast reactions avoiding that little accident. Indilwen fought hard, coming at all sides against the balrog. She felt her skin burning whenever the sword came too close or one of its talons managed to catch her. She was grateful for her mithril chest plate. "Indilwen, get back!" Aragorn shouted to her. She turned to see him with all the elven archers, arrows pointed at the balrog.

The hand smashed into her side and Indilwen flew through the air, the wind knocked from her lungs as she slid over the mud. "Dammit." She muttered, crawling to her feet. The arrows did nothing but anger the beast more but now the attention was not on her...Indilwen rose to her feet and called all the water around to her. The rain slanted off at an angle, racing horizontally through the air towards Indilwen as she collected a ball above her head. "Hey ugly!" She shouted. The balrog looked stupidly back at her. "Heads up!" She grinned then flung the ball at him. It caught him in the chest, enveloping him entirely until the balrog swam in the water. Indilwen held it up, watching as the fire slowly died out. She picked up her sword and kissed it. "For the Valar." She whispered then launched it with both hands. The delicate sword curled through the air, creating a gentle whistle with each turn. It sailed through the water and pierced the heart of the balrog, the crack of whiteness hardening until you could see it clearly through the water.

Indilwen let go of the water to draw her bow and shoot at some quickly advancing Uruk-Hai. The balrog fell to the ground, landing heavily with the loudest thud Indilwen had ever heard, louder than thunder. Her sword gleamed white hot as it protruded from the beasts chest.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling ordered over the roar of battle.

_"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan Barad!" _Aragorn took out his last opponent then turned to Indilwen, isolated from the others. Aragorn fought his way to her side, seeing her weakened and struggling to keep her attackers. Aragorn came like a fire through barley, killing every single one of them before grabbing Indilwen's arm and dragging her wordlessly back. He looked back up to Haldir. "Haldir!" He shouted in warning. Indilwen instantly had an arrow knocked and flying, shooting through the Uruk-Hai's neck as he crept up on Haldir's back.

"You get Haldir, I'll get those children back." Indilwen told him, rushing off after Gimli who was protesting being forced to retreat.

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for?" Aragorn gazed in admiration as Indilwen found the strength from somewhere to carry on fighting towards the children and older men on the eastern side of the wall. Aragorn rushed to Haldir and swung his arm over his neck, helping him to hobble along faster. Indilwen got to the children, stabbing the single Uruk in the back and watching it fall without pity. The boys gaped at her. "It's her!" One gasped.

"Hurry, to the keep!" She told them, pushing them along. "Stronger ones help the slower ones, youngest run ahead, keep going!" Indilwen ordered, swinging her sword out to catch a blade then decapitate its owner. "Hurry!" They raced inside the keep just before the door was shut.

Indilwen led the children to the back of the keep where it was safer, telling them to get any wounds seen to before she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was pacing around the room, shoving tables over to ram against the door. "The fortress is taken, it is over." Theoden told them heartlessly.<p>

"You said this fortress will never be taken as long as your men defend it. They still defend it, they have died defending it!" Indilwen heard him through the blur of sounds and incomplete vision. "Aragorn..." She croaked.

"Lie still lass, you pushed yourself too far this time." Gimli told her gently, taking her hand in his large ones.

"What...where...the children!" Indilwen tried to leap up but two men restrained her. "No! No the children!"

"Easy..." Aragorn soothed, pushing his way forwards and taking her face in his hand. "The children are alright. You saved them."

"The balrog?" Aragorn smiled down at her.

"You killed it." He pressed her sword into her hand. "I believe this is yours." She sighed and leaned back.

"I feel terrible." She groaned. She slowly began to see and hear properly again. She sat back as she watched Aragorn step up to the king.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Theoden nodded.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn murmured.

"The sun is rising." Gimli noticed.

"Yes...yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand, shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden decided.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered and ran to climb the steps to blow upon the horn.

"Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together." Theoden clasped Aragorn's shoulder in friendship. Indilwen went and got onto her own horse.

"No, stay here. You are weak from destroying the balrog." Aragorn told her. She merely smiled at him.

"I am never to weak to ride, Aragorn." She told him.

"Spoken like a rider of Rohan!" Theoden smiled at her and gave her a small nod of respect. Indilwen nodded back then drew her sword. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!" The horn sounded from deep within and the doors blew open. The riders charged their mounts forwards and trampled the Uruk-Hai as they raced up the steps. Indilwen's arm felt sluggish and heavy, she managed to fend off a few Uruk-Hai before they spotted her weakness. They tore her from the saddle and flung her onto the ground. Celestial bellowed in rage and did all she could to defend her rider, kicking and biting and rearing. Indilwen struggled up push herself upwards but a foot slammed into her back and made her cry out in pain and alarm. "Now...you die!" The Uruk hissed at her. A horn sounded from the rise and teh Uruks all stopped and turned to look. A lone rider of pure white magnificence stood gazing upon the battlefield. Indilwen twisted around and stabbed her attacker in the chest. She crawled towards the causeway, sliding beneath Uruk-Hai and horses unnoticed, her faithful horse following her. She heard the charge then saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

><p>"Indilwen!" Aragorn shouted, searching for her among the living. He prayed he did not have to look among the dead.<p>

"Indi!" Gimli called.

"Indilwen!" Legolas joined in.

"Where's the balrog slayer? Where is the woman who fought with us?" Theoden also called out. Men began to search, turning lifeless bodies over to look upon their faces. Celestial called out to Aragorn, rearing up to be noticed. Aragorn saw the body she was standing over. "No." He whispered as he ran over. He grabbed Indilwen's body and pulled her up to his chest. "Indi...wake up." He whispered, hearing her breathing still.

"Is she..." Gimli could not say the words.

"Gandalf! Gandalf help her please!" The white wizard came swiftly, kneeling down beside the elleth and placing a hand over her face and murmuring softly. Indilwen took a deep breath and her eyes flew open. "Aragorn!" She breathed, tears rising to her eyes. "Aragorn..."

"Sh. I'm here. You're safe now." He whispered, lifting her head to his shoulder. "Sleep now." Indilwen closed her eyes and smiled.

"I thought I was..." Aragorn gently lifted Indilwen up into his arms, allowing Gandalf to direct her to a bed where he could heal her further. Her body was a mess of claw marks and burns. "What in all of the Valar's name happened?" Gandalf demanded, seeing the claw marks that had nearly gone all the way through her arm.

"She took on a balrog alone." Legolas told him. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed." Eowyn rushed into the room and gasped when she saw her friend lying there.

"Indi..." She whispered, running to her friend's face and sitting by her head, smoothing her hair backwards.

"She will alright, my lady." Gandalf looked down upon the sleeping face. "No pain lasts if you don't want it to."

* * *

><p>Ú-moe edaved, Legolas. - <strong>There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.<br>**Mae govannen, Haldir! - **Well met, Haldir!  
><strong>A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! - **Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!  
><strong>Dartho! - **Hold!  
><strong>Tangado a chadad! - **Prepare to fire!  
><strong>Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. - **The armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.  
><strong>Leithio i philinn! - **Release the arrows!  
><strong>Ribed bant! - **Full volley!  
><strong>Pendraith! - **Ladders!  
><strong>Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado! - **Causeway! Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!  
><strong>Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! - **Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him!  
><strong>Hado i philinn! - **Hurl the arrows.  
><strong>Herio! - **Charge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay guys? Review to let me know! Love you all x<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter for you all, hope you like this one. I edited upon a request so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lots of Love,  
>Silver X<strong>

* * *

><p>Osgiliath had been beautiful once. Now it was a ruin of collapsed building and corpses. The man named Madril came towards Faramir. "Faramir! The Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we'll be overrun." Faramir nodded and thrust the three prisoners towards him. "Frodo?" Alkira saw as Frodo stumbled.<p>

"His eye is almost upon me, it's calling to him."

"You'll be alright Mr Frodo. I promise." Sam whispered to him.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortune in this war."

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?" Faramir turned back. "You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!"

"Watch out!" Someone cried as a boulder fell from the sky.

"Frodo, Sam, go!" Alkira cried and directed them to a pavilion where they would be better protected. She turned on Faramir. "Release me."

"Out of the question."

"You saw what I did with your archer, I can do far more than that! I can do much more good than any Ring Saunron shoves under your nose! Just let me help you!" Faramir hesitated, struggling with his inflicting sides. Finally he turned and cut her loose himself. She pushed past him and grabbed her sword and shield. "You might want to duck." She smirked. Faramir looked up then dived to the ground as rock flew over his head.

"NAZGÛL!" The voice warned as loudly as it could. Alkira rushed over to the hobbits and cut them loose.

"Stay here. Sam, keep Frodo out of sight." She whispered to them then ran up the brightness sitting to the archers. "Target sighted at six 'o' clock, full hurl!" She shouted, pointing with her sword. "Let's kill this beast!" They all roared in appreciation and hurled a volley of arrows at the fell beast and its rider. Alkira lifted a large stone that had once been part of a building and the it at the towers on the eastern shore, her aim taking out an entire garrison of orcs.

"Get down!" Someone collided into her and together they fell to the ground just as the winged demon flew over head, snatching a group of archers then doing them to the ground. Alkira stumbled to her feet and hurled more rocks and buildings at the enemy but the fell beast kept on dodging her attacks. "Miss Ali!" Sam cried and Alkira whipped around to see Frodo standing alone, the fell beast reaching out to him.

"FRODO!" She was sure her scream could be heard for miles around as she ran towards the hobbit. A burst of anger shot through her and a jet of flames exploded from her hands towards the beast. It reared back and both the monster and the rider screamed in agony as the flames danced around them. Sam reached Frodo before Alkira, grabbing his hands and tearing his finger from the Ring as they feel backwards. Alkira faced the beast alone.

"Give up...human!" It hissed at her.

"Not likely." She answered back with a dark snarl. The beast lunged forwards and Alkira leaped to the side, slapping her sword against the broad neck but it had no effect, she had forgotten to listen to Indilwen's advice and sharpen her blade regularly. "Shit..." She hissed in fear as the head jerked around and flung her against a tower and fell with a scream. The clawed hand curled around her, pinning her in place as the wings flared a gale around her.

"Fool..." The black rider whispered to her in many dark voices. The teeth were almost touching her face, the hot breath stank of blood and rotting flesh. Alkira felt so afraid at that moment. She was going to die. "Feast on her flesh!" Alkira heard the best snarl at her and draw back its head but alas was focused on the pendant that was glowing around her neck.

'Please save me. Indilwen where are you? Help me!' The warm loving voice brought a small sense of calm to her.

'I'm right here.' Indilwen whispered. From the pendant a ball of golden light started to grow, forming a bubble around her. As the beast lunged for its prey it snagged into the shield, breaking some of its teeth. Alkira sent a jet of flames forwards and consumed the enemy, the grip loosening on her so that she fell but she fell slowly, the wind carrying her safely to the ground. Alkira grabbed a sharp spear and yelled. "FOR FRODO!" It sailed through the air then split into the beast's chest, causing it agony and slowly killing it. The rider struggled to control the landing whilst it was on fire, screaming repeatedly as it tugged the reins to the east. The roar of victory rang in Alkira's ears as she watched them land in the water.

"Miss Ali! Are you hurt?" Sam cashed to her as she approached them.

"I'm fine Sam." She promised, looking at the forlorn expressions.

"I can't do this anymore." Frodo murmured weakly. Alkira slumped down beside him, taking his hand and using her magic to ease the weight as much as the could.

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are." Sam was close to tears as he stood and watched the battle around them. "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?" Alkira felt tears roll down her cheeks as Frodo leaned into her. "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding onto Sam?" Frodo asked with despair. Sam strode over and helped him up then gave Alkira his hand as she also stood. They each had a hand on one another in unity, friendship. "That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."

"And for each other, Frodo. We still have each other." Alkira murmured, leaning down and hugging them both. She looked up as several men drew swords and stepped towards them. Alkira instantly pushed both hobbits behind her defensively. Faramir came and kept before Frodo, smiling kindly.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." He said gently.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you release them then your life will be forfeit." Madril reminded him urgently.

"Then it is forfeit." Faramir declared. "Release them." Alkira smiled then glanced to the eastern shore.

"You know, I think we can stay a few minutes longer. What do you think boys?" She turned to the hobbits.

"Oh yes. Would be a shame if we come all this way and didn't say hello to the orcs." Sam agreed with a grin. Frodo also smiled.

"I don't think we've even introduced ourselves, how rude. Ali, if you please, I think we should give those foul beasts something to remember is by." Faramir frowned at them all with a puzzled smile. He followed Alkira up onto the battlements. "How do you like your orcs? Fried or crispy?" She asked them watched as a catapult flung a huge rock over at caught it them going it back, hitting a wooden tower. "Yeah!" Alkira cheered then went wild. She collapsed buildings, doused fires and the them back to the event shore, she even set a troll's head on fire.

"You are quite a character." Faramir laughed as Alkira lit up some boats like a bonfire.

"I like my job." She grinned then say down suddenly, breathing hard. "But I can't do anymore."

"Understandable. Thank you, you have given us more time to prepare and wounded them greatly." Alkira nodded as she tried to stand. Faramir caught her arm and gently guided her back to the hobbits.

"Right. Let's go." She gasped brightly then allowed Faramir to show them a way out. Alkira found Gollum cowering behind some rocks and it took a while to coax him out. They were led to the old sewer.

"This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there." Faramir told them.

"Captain Faramir. You have shown your quality. The very highest." Sam told him gratefully. Faramir smiled at him.

"The Shire must truley be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high Frodo What road will you take once you reach the woods?"

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo told him.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir grabbed Gollum's neck and pinned him against a pillar.

"Please don't!" Alkira begged.

"Is that it's name?"

"No! No...Yes!" Gollum answered as he struggled for breath.

"Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way." Faramir warned them with concern.

"It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try!" Gollum choked.

"I must." Frodo agreed.

"Go Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men." Faramir blessed them.

"Thank you." Alkira hesitated before walking up to Faramir and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you Faramir. I'm sorry I insulted your men." She smirked slightly before turning away but Faramir caught her arm.

"Be careful. I should like to meet you again." He lacked forwards and kissed her hand before releasing her, Gollum following closely behind.

"Are you hurt anywhere Gollum?" She asked him gently.

"Nasty rocks falls on my hands..." He showed her his slightly crooked hands. She took them in her own and headed them, pushing the fingers back into place and mending then bones. Secretly she pushed deeper, working on his sanity and heart before she pulled away again. "Better?" She smiled at him.

"Nice mistress. Nice mistress is good to poor Gollum." He coughed then sped ahead to lead the way. Alkira crunched through the woods, feeling for Indilwen. She was in pain and tired but happy. She had survived Helm's Deep.

"I wonder if we will ever be put into songs or tales." Sam said to them.

"What?" Frodo smiled.

"I wonder if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.' And they'll say 'yes, that's one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad.' 'Yes, my boy, the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying alot."

"Huh, you left out one of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam!" Frodo turned to his best friend. "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam." He looked up to Alkira and smiled. "Or Alkira the Valiant." Alkira blushed.

"Now Mr Frodo, you shouldn't make fun, I was being serious." Sam told him.

"So was I." Alkira smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as he whispered dreamily.

"Samwise the Brave."

* * *

><p>Indilwen had heard Alkira calling and although she was struggling to breathe herself, how could she refuse to help her best friend? She pushed through the pendant and gave her all she could to protect her, seeing her in trouble and doing all she could to be helpful, the shield alone had drained her. Gimli, who was sitting by her side, noticed something wrong. He touched Indilwen's brow and felt the freezing skin. He leaned a little closer and realised she was not breathing.<p>

"WIZARD! GET YOUR WHITE CLOAKED STAFF IN HERE!" Gimli roared and Gandalf answered in less than five seconds, racing into the room and flying to Indilwen's side with Aragorn and Legolas close behind. Gandalf touched her face and began to whisper. When she did not answer he took a small knife from within his robes and cut himself on the palm of his hand, allowing three drops of blood to fall onto Indilwen's soft but icy blue lips.

Aragorn watched as they slipped into the elleth's mouth and the colour began to return to her face. "What did you do?" Aragorn asked in a weary but worried whisper.

"I have shared my life force with her on a temporary basis. I do not know what caused the sudden loss of strength, so I shall have to either use precious time guessing or wait for her to wake up." Gandalf answered snappily, standing up. "Stay with her, keep her warm and give her something nourishing." He ordered then left the room but not before tossing a concerned glance back at the bed.

Gimli set out to fix up the nourishment whilst Aragorn and Legolas sat by her side. She was utterly still for a full two days and a night. At twilight there was a gentle knock on the door. By now only Aragorn remained, having insisted the others go to get some food and rest. Haldir stepped in, bandaged and in his simple silvery grey shirt but healthy and well. He bowed his head respectfully. _"Mellon nin." _Aragorn returned the gesture. "How is she?"

"Breathing." Aragorn answered softly, stroking Indilwen's silver gold hair gently with one hand.

"You should rest."

"Not until she is awake. She must not be alone." Haldir smiled softly.

"I can stay with her. You are weary, Aragorn. Indilwen will not forgive you if you make yourself ill on her account." Haldir persuaded. Aragorn sighed then nodded, getting up. He leaned over and pulled the fur cover further up Indilwen's body before slowly leaving the room, his steps heavy with weariness. Haldir took up the seat and simply watched Indilwen. She was a very beautiful elleth, even by an elf's standards.

He supposed the Valar could only carve perfection. Her breathing was light and her heart thrummed gently in her chest but he could sense her strength returning. The power slowly began to radiate around her piece by piece like he had sensed when they had first met. He had been shocked by the power that had surrounded her like a shield of hard mithril but her beauty had startled him also.

_Aragorn has no idea how lucky he is._ Haldir whispered in his mind. It was obvious Indilwen was in love with him, the way she had fought to get him away from the exploding wall, the way she had battled against the balrog. The way she whispered his name almost inaudibly right now in her sleep, so silent that only an elf would be able to hear her. Haldir leaned forwards and whispered to her. He had resented the fact that Indilwen had saved his life at first, a great warrior like him would rather die honourably in battle than lie on a sickbed to recover after having to be rescued by a mere woman, even an elleth!

Now he knew he was a proud man and did not like others attempting to save his life, he was a warrior and was unused to others being the stronger person, but in this case, he knew it was not an option to simply ignore the kindness shown to him, the chance to keep on living, a chance to return home and sail west.

"Thank you Indilwen, for saving my life." He murmured softly in her ear before pulling back. When he looked at her again, her eyes were open, blazing bright green with laughter, a soft smile gracing lips as she looked at him. Her smile grew a little further.

"Well it took you long enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dah! Now don't get me wrong, Haldir is <strong>**_not_****in love with Indilwen, he only greatly admires her and recognises her power and authority from the Valar. However, I felt that he needed to understand that it's okay to be weak from time to time, that everyone needs someone else to step in and save them when they cannot stop it themselves.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And now for the start of the third book/movie, so sad it's almost over! Thank you everyone for sticking through with me up to here, I hope you like the new chapter,**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies. We must go, yes. We must go at once!" Gollum jerked Alkira awake with his calling. Alkira groaned and rubbed her head that pounded like a drum. She was frustrated with herself, she was forgetting something important and she knew she should be able to remember. Alkira remembered where they were going, who had sent her and who she was with but she had forgotten how the story ended, and that frightened her.<p>

"Haven't you had any sleep Mr Frodo?" Sam asked him and Frodo shook his head. "I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late."

"No it isn't. It's not midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo murmured.

"You should eat, Frodo." Alkira told him with a sigh, digging into her bag and giving both hobbits some lembas.

"What about you?" Sam asked her.

"Oh I'm not hungry." She shrugged. She looked at their disbelieving faces. "Alright, I'm saving it for the both of you. You need your strength more than I, especially you, Frodo, I can't keep on healing the weight forever." She told him but as soon as she finished, the ground rumbled and shook beneath them, throwing her off balance slightly.

"Come on! Must go! No time!" Gollum galloped back to them.

"We need to eat first!" Sam said to him angrily.

"No time to lose silly!" Sam scowled at him then tore off some of his bread and handed it to Alkira.

"You go ahead and eat that, we're in this together. We look after one another now." Alkira smiled lovingly at him.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled before wolfing the bread down.

* * *

><p>Celestial threw back her head slightly and stopped, stomping her hoof. "What's wrong? What can you see?" Indilwen whispered to her. Celestial whinnied to her then began to step backwards. "Sh...speak to me." Indilwen soothed, looking back as Gandalf rode up beside her. "She senses Saruman, like all pure creatures, she fears his dark powers."<p>

"I thought Saruman has no power now." Indilwen frowned slightly, caressing her mare's neck to try and soothe her.

"Yes, but still without power he is dangerous." Indilwen sighed then dismounted.

"Indi, what are you doing?" Gimli asked as Legolas moved his horse forwards.

"I won't make her go somewhere she does not wish to." Indilwen said as she tangled up the reins and looped them through the bridle to make sure she did not get her feet tangled in them. "There you go. Stay close though." Indilwen released her horse and Celestial reared up slightly and called out before racing off into the trees in the opposite direction.

"Now you have no horse." Éomer chuckled at her.

"I shall walk, we are not that far." Indilwen shrugged then began to walk towards the tall spire of Orthanc. Gimli chuckled. Indilwen was just about to climb over a massive tree root when someone caught her waist. "Aragorn!" She scolded as he brought her up to his saddle before him and wrapped his arms about her.

"A lady should not walk." He whispered in her ear.

"A lady also should not go up against a balrog in the middle of a war." Indilwen retorted. She heard Gimli's chuckle and strained her ears to hear what he was whispering to Legolas.

"They are devoted to each other."

"Yes, but neither will admit it, perhaps not until it is too late." Legolas agreed quietly, almost so that Indilwen could not hear over the sound of horses hooves and others talking.

"He's too honorable and she is too afraid." Gimli continued. "Too afraid of how the war ends. Perhaps we should kick them along?"

"Leave them be. Let them have their love for each other in silence, Valar knows we need more love in this world. They will come to realize sooner or later." Legolas told his friend gently who grumbled in reply. They came closer to the gates and were welcomed by two very happy, very drunk hobbits. "Welcome! My lords, to Isengard!" Merry cheered, lifting his flagon of ale to them.

"You young rascals! Quite a merry chase you've led us on, now we find you feasting...and smoking!" Gimli yelled at them. Indilwen beamed happily.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin pointed out as Merry teased the dwarf by smoking his pipe deeply.

"Salted pork?" Gimli repeated.

"Hobbits." Gandalf shook his head in defeat.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them then spotted Indilwen. "Pip! She's here! She's alive!" Pippin looked up and searched, his smile broadening at the sight of Indilwen.

"Well met, my dear little friends!" Indilwen grinned at them.

"We thought you dead! Saruman has been shouting from his tower at us, he told us you were consumed by fire and smoke!" Merry leaped at her and hugged her tightly. Aragorn laughed as Pipping flung himself forwards too and grab his jacket to stop him from falling. "Enough now, master hobbits, we have business to attend to." Gandalf told them sternly. Indilwen smiled down at them.

"Missed us?"

"You bet!" Pippin grinned as he was transferred to Gamling's horse.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard led them through the deep water, his voice old and relaxed.

"Young? Gandalf's anything but young." Merry whispered.

"If you were as old as Treebeard, you would consider everyone to be young children." Indilwen reasoned. "He has been around for centuries, longer even."

"Show yourself." Aragorn murmured.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned them.

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested bluntly.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Indilwen touched her opal pendant for comfort.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King," Saruman talked to them as clearly s if he stood before them but he revealed himself upon the roof of Orthanc. "and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Theoden replied angrily.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman shouted down at Gandalf.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel!" Gandalf called back to him. Indilwen slowly moved her hand over to Aragorn's and he took hers gently, lacing his fingers through hers.

"So...you have come for information. I have some for you." He thrust the palantir forwards and gazes into it with a wicked smile. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." He said slowly, emphasizing his point. He put away his palantir as Gandalf approached the base of Orthanc.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Indilwen felt Aragorn tense then look away in shame.

"Do not listen to him, a desperate man is a cruel and dangerous one." Indilwen whispered to him, holding his hand with both of hers and running a finger over his ring. "You are more than just a king, Aragorn. One day you will see." Aragorn looked back to her and said nothing but she could read the appreciation in his eyes.

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli whispered to Legolas who slowly reached for an arrow.

"No!" Gandalf told them. "Saruman, come down. Come down and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He spat in rage and shot a burst of flames at Gandalf. Indilwen felt the heat of the fire on her face and her hand shot out to the water, making it rise in slow pillars but she needn't had bothered. Gandalf emerged from the flames unharmed, disintegrating them with his own power.

"Saruman! Your staff is broken." Gandalf told him and the old wizard's staff broke in his hands. Grima slowly slunk up behind Saruman, looking down upon the people.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden offered him.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman cursed him.

"He is more than you ever were, old fool!" Indilwen told him. "I did not ride all this way to exchange insults with a battered and powerless dolt, now tell us what we need to know or I shall roast you on a spit!" Indilwen glared up at Saruman with her lips set in a hard line.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, a girl, hiding in a warrior's body, frightened and alone." Saruman's voice rang in her ears. "What happens when the Valar abandon you? Believe me, they will. You are nothing but an orphan child from another planet, a no body." Indilwen scoffed.

"At least I was a no body with pride." She retaliated.

"What makes you so certain you will win this war? Your halls are crumbling, your lines are breaking and all that you value is falling away from you." Saruman hissed at them.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Theoden offered again.

"Free? He will never be free. Get down, cur!" Saruman struck him across the face.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf was growing impatient and everyone could see it.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Grima leaped up behind Saruman and stabbed him in the chest with his dagger. Legolas instantly shot an arrow and killed Grima as Saruman fell forwards. Indilwen had forgotten about this part. She gasped then looked away with a groan as Saruman impaled himself on one of his own devices. Aragorn took Indilwen's head and turned it into him so she would not see as the wheel slowly turned, burying him into a watery grave.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf turned back to his companions.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come to live here, young trees...wild trees." Treebeard told them as pippin jumped down from the horse and waded towards a glowing light. "Pippin!" Aragorn called to him. The hobbit bent down and drew something from the water, the perfectly smooth object captivating him.

"I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf told him gently and slowly Pippin gave it to him so that he could wrap up the palantir into his robes. Indilwen felt disgusted and troubled, a heavy weight upon her chest. It took her a moment to realize that she was holding her pendant and it was Alkira's emotions she was feelings. "I'll be back soon, don't wait for me." She told Aragorn, jumping down from the saddle and wading back towards the forest. She ignored everyone as they called after her, she wanted to be alone with the trees, somewhere relaxing so she could meditate. Indilwen remembered Alkira's plea for help, how she had seen her friend facing the Fell beast alone.

"What are you up to now?" Indilwen muttered, sitting down against a tree and crossing her legs, closing her eyes and holding her pendant close to her chest. The feelings came rushing back. Alkira was tired and...dark. She was despairing and cursing, the temptation to take the Ring had grown strong within her.

_'Ali, can you hear me?'_

_'Yes.' She snapped._

_'What is wrong?'_

_'What's wrong? What's wrong is that I'm tramping through stinking marshes and wastelands trying to keep two hobbits safe then going to kill a Fell beast whilst you lay back and relax at Edoras! I'm not feeling too happy, I think you can understand why.' She hissed at Indilwen in anger._

_"Ali...you're doing great. Don't give in now.' Indilwen encouraged._

_'Oh really? And what have you done, miss -Oh-So-Beautiful-And-Popular?' Indilwen was silent for a moment._

_'I fought an army of ten thousand orcs, slew a balrog, nearly got myself killed by sending a shield to you to protect you whilst I was dying of blood loss and over-using my strength then saw Saruman get impaled by a spike.' Indilwen answered back stiffly. 'Now get your attitude straight, Frodo and Sam need you.'_

_'Bitch.' Alkira hissed at her._

Indilwen cut the connection and breathed, blinking back the tears. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, rocking back and forth as she let go of all the fear, hurt and pain she had locked inside of her. She heard the sound of a horse approaching and looked up, afraid it would be one of the others but was relieved to find it was only Celestial. The horse trotted closer then nuzzled her rider affectionately.

"I know. I'm just...I don't know." Indilwen sighed, getting up and pressing her face into Celestial's neck. "She's never called me that before, she's never insulted me." Indilwen whispered. "Not even when I was Lily, she was always there to watch my back." Celestial snorted then nudged Indilwen towards the saddle.

"Alright then, let's go." Indilwen hoisted herself up into the saddle then cantered from the trees then galloped across the open plain to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Indilwen rode hard all the way up into the stables, breathing deeply as Celestial trotted into her stall. "Good girl." She whispered then began to untack her. Indilwen spent all her time in Celestial's stall, grooming her, washing her, cleaning her hooves and feeding her.<p>

"Indi." Aragorn's serious voice made her look up from behind the stall. She had heard him coming but had tried to hide behind her horse. Obviously didn't work.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just needed to speak with Ali for a moment." Indilwen answered, picking up the bucket of water and pouring it into the troph.

"Did something happen? You've been crying." Aragorn continued, stepping right up to the stall door. Indilwen looked down. "You don't have to tell me, I just hate seeing you so upset." He reached forwards and pulled some straw from her hair. Indilwen smiled weakly then looked up at the ceiling. "Do you ever wish your fate was in your own hands?" She asked quietly.

"Sometimes it is. Other times it is good for others to take charge." Aragorn smiled. "And sometimes you just need to let the river flow."

* * *

><p>"You have to wear one of these!" Indilwen picked out two dresses from Eowyn's cupboard.<p>

"I don't know which one I should wear though." She said thoughtfully. "But you can wear one if you like."

"No, I couldn't. But tonight is a celebration! You should wear something special." Indilwen drew out a scarlet dress and grinned. Eowyn still looked unsure. "Please?" Indilwen begged. Finally Eowyn caved in.

"Alright." She took the dress and changed behind her screen. When she stepped out Indilwen breathed in awe.

"You're so beautiful." The shiny fabric clung to her slim body and the golden patterns swirled up her midsection on a background of dark red. The long sleeves clutched her arms perfectly so that they looked feminine and long. Indilwen stepped forwards and turned her around so that she could fix her hair. She piled most of her hair on top of her head then twisted it all into itself, sliding a hair grip inside to keep it in place then pulled the luscious curls down over her shoulder.

"There. Do you want to wear a circlet?" Indilwen asked, looking to where her jewelry stood.

"No, I'll just wear this." She took a garnet necklace and clasped it at her throat. She powdered her face slightly then smiled. "I'm ready."

"Good! Let me go and change, I'll join you in a minute." Indilwen beamed then headed towards the door. "You look beautiful, my friend!" She told her brightly before going to her own room just down the hall. Indilwen nearly dropped her bow when she saw what was lying on her bed. "Alright, who's idea was this?" Indilwen demanded, going over to the bed and picking up the dress. She flung it out so that she could see it all properly. It was dark blue and glistening with tiny diamonds on the chiffon overlay, the silk on the inner skirt just deepening the colour. "Well...it is a special celebration..." Indilwen murmured, caressing the beautiful dress before pulling it on. First there was the kirtle, the darkest shimmering blue of perfect silk with no sleeves except to cover her shoulders. Then there was the surcoat, a material so fine it looked like it had been spun by spiders, dotted with tiny gems that twinkled like stars.

With a smile, sliding carefully into the garment. It was just like the kirtle except the skirt was longer, it flowed easily around her as she twirled on the spot. "Might as well make an effort." She sight and brushed her hair out. Because it had been in plaits for so long, her hair curled naturally. She took care not to brush too much so that her hair would not frizz then took a large chunk at the top of her hair and plaited it on both sides, letting it fall over her shoulder as she then looked into the drawer of jewels Theoden had given her as a gift. She chose a simple silver circlet that twisted around a small sapphire. "Right then." She breathed. Eowyn beamed at her when she saw the dress.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was on my bed, the elves must have left it for me before they went." Indilwen rung her wrists nervously.

"Well, you look like a vision." She told her sweetly. Indilwen gulped. "Come on, if you can face a balrog, you can face just a few hours of merriment!" Eowyn chuckled.

"To be honest, I'd rather take on the balrog again." Indilwen groaned then clutched Eowyn's hand. "Please don't leave me!"

"I won't." She vowed then swung the doors open. Indilwen crept behind her, lowering her head as men turned towards the announcement.

"Princess Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan and Lady Indilwen, slayer of the Shadow and Flame!" Indilwen almost died as men cheered her. She made a mental note to kill the tiny man who had given her a new title. Indilwen swiftly made her way over to Eowyn who smiled at her encouragingly. She listened to Theoden's speech uneasily, sensing that someone was watching her.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone roared then drank from their tankards. Indilwen had grown fond of the taste of ale, it was bittersweet. Indilwen spotted Legolas and Gimli so made her way over to them. "No pauses, no spills." Eomer warned them.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli chuckled.

"So...it's a drinking game." Legolas concluded and the men around him answered him with a hearty, 'ai!'

"Last one standing wins."

"I'll join in." Indilwen decided, stepping forwards. Eomer blinked.

"Are you sure?" She nodded with a smirk. She took the first tankard then downed it.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli was already drunk.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas stared in amazement at his hands.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli belched then went cross eyed, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Game over." Legolas shrugged.

"Not yet little princeling, I'm still going." Indilwen placed down her eight tankard. Legolas lifted a fresh one and saluted her, forcing himself to down the drink. Indilwen could not hide her smile as they got through several more tankards before Legolas dropped it and zoned out, falling forwards. Indilwen caught him and grinned. "Victory to the Flame Slayer!" She cheered and finished the last of her drink. Eomer stared at her in awe.

"How...?" He gaped.

"I used to drink much stronger stuff than this, my good lord!" She grinned at him then dropped Legolas on top of Gimli.

"I think you've had enough." Aragorn chuckled, taking the tankard from Indilwen who pouted.

"As you wish." She gave in then looked to Merry and Pippin as they sang a cheerful tavern song. Her smile slowly faded. "I wish Frodo and Sam were here, even if it were just for a night. They must be so tired and hungry and in need of laughter." She murmured, staring distantly. Aragorn took her hand and pulled her forwards.

"So do you." He told her, guiding her onto the dance floor.

"What? No! I can't dance!" She hissed at him. "I have two left feet!"

"You're an elf, whatever a man can do, elves can do better." Aragorn smiled then began to lead her into the dance. Indilwen followed the other women's example, soon catching on. It was only a few basic steps and if you went with the flow, you could more or less get the hang of it in minutes. Indilwen was soon smiling broadly and laughing, clapping her hands and turning with all the grace a tipsy elf could muster. At the last beat she jumped and Aragorn caught her waist, holding her close to him as they smiled at each other. Slowly he let her down, gazing into her eyes.

"Again?" He offered.

"I think I need to sit down first, but yes, I shall dance again later, if you wish." She pulled him over to where Merry and Pippin were telling stories to the avid listeners. "And then with a mighty cry, we charged the Ringwraiths with our swords aloft, determined to protect our wounded friends. Now we're only little," Merry was interrupted by Pippin.

"Well he is, I'm quite tall for a hobbit."

"Pippin, everyone knows _I'm_ the tall one, I'm taller now, see?" Merry stood, stretching himself as far as he could over Pippin. "Anyway, we charged the Ringwraiths and beat them back, using our small height to avoid their savage blows that would have cleaved any man's head right off!" Indilwen chuckled.

"Then I had the quite fantastically genius idea of setting their robes on fire, lit them up like torches I did!" Pippin added.

"No you didn't, that was me!" Merry argued. Indilwen laughed.

"Are they talking about Weathertop?" She asked. "Because if they are, I'm pretty sure that's not how it went."

"Let them have it their way. It does no one any harm." Aragorn drank some ale then turned to Indilwen who was watching the dancing. "Indi, are you really from another world?" He asked her quietly. Indilwen nodded. "Will you go back?"

"I don't want to. I feel happy here, I feel like this is where I truly belong." She smiled softly at Aragorn. "I'm nobody back there."

"Well you're someone here. Someone very important." Aragorn told her gently, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Thank you." She murmured then grabbed his hand, dragging him back onto the dance floor. Gandalf chuckled merrily as he saw the both of them dancing. "Yes. They really are made for one another." He said to himself. Secretly Eowyn heard what he had said then looked over to Aragorn and Indilwen. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, laughing as they spun around and around in a circle, Indilwen's feet lifting off the ground slightly. A stabbing pain shot through her heart as she realized she could not have the man she wanted.

Indilwen had never felt so happy in all her life, she no longer cared when men watched her walk by, it no longer mattered that some of the meaner and more drunk men looked at her with dark desires and thoughts. Aragorn was at her side, that meant everything was perfect. Indilwen broke away from the crowd and stepped outside for some fresh air and to look up at the sky.

She walked around to the edge of the high platform and bathed in the moonlight, the full moon was large and bright, comforting as its dark cloak shimmered with the wealth of the stars. "Indilwen?" Aragorn called out to her then saw her gazing up at the moment. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty before approaching. He smiled as her ear twitched and her head turned towards him.

"Aragorn." She nodded to him. "You do not have to stay with me, you deserve to enjoy your night."

"I am enjoying my night." He whispered in her ear, pulling back her loose strands as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Indilwen took a sharp breath at his touch. He had nuzzled the soft curve of her neck, his face warm against her cool skin. He pulled back then stood with her back against her chest, gazing up at the moon with her.

"How are you liking the celebrations?" Aragorn asked her quietly as not to ruin the gentle peace that washed over them.

"Honestly? I prefer standing here in the quiet with only you for company." She said it before she could check herself. "I mean...uh..." Aragorn chuckled then stepped around to face her, cupping her face with his hands. He looked to the tiny plait that hung over her left ear then ran it through her fingers, making her shiver. "Sensitive are we?" He teased her.

"Don't laugh, I know your sensitive spot also." She touched his stomach with her hand and pressed inwards slightly but his hand snatched hers and pulled it away. "See?" She smirked at him then watched as Aragorn touched her fingers to his lips.

"Indilwen...I cannot go on like this. I must do this at least once before I lose my sanity." Aragorn whispered then dropped her hand, stepping even closer and tilting his head towards her, his lips barely brushing hers for a moment before he kissed her. Indilwen had expected fireworks, wildfire and butterflies but instead all she felt was...song. It was the best way she could explain it. It was if every fiber in her body sang for joy, peace and happiness flooded through her like a river, a chorus of angels singing 'Hallelujah' in her head.

His lips were soft and the stubble on his face tickled her skin, his hands caressing her neck as hers lay flat against his chest. It was a gentle and loving kiss, he did not trap her to him so that Indilwen could have easily pulled away from if she had wanted to. Like hell she would! Indilwen gasped as Aragorn's tongue touched her bottom lip and he pushed forwards slightly, running his tongue along the borders of her mouth until she felt suddenly daring. She opened her mouth wider and touched her tongue with his, wrapping them together sweetly until she felt that she would collapse for joy.

It seemed like hours had passed before they gently pulled away from each other, faces close as they breathed deeply. Both of their eyes were closed, savoring the precious moment they had just shared. "Now I am content. I shall leave you be." Aragorn drew away but Indilwen snatched his wrist and tugged him, making him turn back to her.

"Oh no you don't, don't walk away without explaining. Am I not that important to you? You just one kiss then you'll be satisfied for the rest of your life?" She demanded to know. Aragorn blinked at her then strode back to her, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers this time. This time he held her back and pulled her into him, not wanting to let her go as he claimed her mouth once again. When he pulled away he left Indilwen once again breathless.

"I would quite happily kiss you ever second of everyday until I died, Indilwen, you are so special and important to me, but I know I cannot have you. You are an elf, immortal and ever young whereas I will wither away and die. I will not trap you to an old man when you could have any elf prince or lord you like. No, I love you enough to be able to let you go, despite the pain it will cause me." He began to walk away again to prove it.

"Then I'll give up my immortality." He kept on walking. "Aragorn I love you too!" He halted. "I have done for a long time, I always will. I don't care about living forever, I have no need for immortality but I do need you." He started to turn back to her. "I would rather live for a day with you than forever alone, if you leave me now, I will ride away from here into the fires of Mount Doom." He came back to her and clasped her face.

"I cannot ask that of you." He whispered. Indilwen felt tears run down her face as she turned and kissed his hand.

"You don't need to." She answered softly, smiling as Aragorn wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I ask for nothing, only that you will give me your heart in exchange for mine. It is yours if you want it." Aragorn beamed at her, the happiest smile she had ever seen from him.

"I want it." He told her then kissed her again, pulling her arms up to fold around his neck as he leaned into her.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAHHHH! Finally, they kiss! I've been waiting so long to write this, I felt it the appropriate moment but after looking through the reviews and the PM's, Aragorn won out. Sorry Legolas, I shall always love you!<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading, Love you All!  
>X<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfortuneately this is only a short chappie, but I promise to upload another one soon! Thanks again guys. Love you all!**

**Silver X**

* * *

><p>The screaming in Indilwen's ears woke her abruptly from her sleep. She found the unbearable hissing and screeching painful as she clasped her hands over her ears and screamed again, writhing like a coiled snake as she twisted in her sheets, blinding pain so strong. Sauron was here. Pippin had the Palintir, in the depths of Indilwen's insanity she knew it. Abruptly the pain drew back and left Indilwen's mind throbbing.<p>

Gasping for air Indilwen grabbed at whatever she could reach, bed post, wall, chair or desk as she dragged herself across the room and then outside down the corridor back to the hall in an attempt to get to Pippin. Distantly Indilwen heard feet pounding towards her and strong arms scooped her up. "Indi." Aragorn tipped her head back and looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"M'okay." She whispered with a flinch. "Dark...power."

"I know." He murmured then lifted her head to his shoulder, embracing her gently before lifting her up and carrying her back into her room.

"No, where's Pippin?" Indilwen had recovered her strength again and was now clinging into Aragorn like a frightened child.

"Gandalf is with him. Rest now." He silenced her with his lips brushing gently against hers, coaxing them to stop moving in talk but to answer his calm demand. Indilwen readily stopped spreading and moved her lips against his, smiling slightly as she tasted the sweet wine on his tongue.

"I wish I could protect you from the pain you feel with him near." Aragorn whispered as he lifted his face away slightly to gaze upon her. "I wish I could hide you away from this war somewhere safe and beautiful, where only the light could find you."

"But then I would not be near you." Indilwen answered him, lifting a hand to touch his face. "You would come back and fight, I know you would."

"Yes. I would fight for you." Aragorn nodded his head then drew back but often grabbed his arm with both her hands.

"Stay. Please?" She whispered to him.

"It would not be appropriate, Indi." Aragorn told her.

"Just until I'm asleep. I don't want to be alone tonight." Slowly Aragorn nodded then slid onto the bed beside her. His arms curled around her and she nestled into him neatly, as if the Valar had carved her just to fit him. Aragorn held her head up to him and kissed her lips strongly, letting her know he was there before she settled down to rest.

With his strong body against her Indilwen felt calm and safe so she had no trouble falling asleep again as the silence took over the Golden Hall again.

* * *

><p>Gandalf's voice rang out through the hall as he publicly branded Pippin as a fool.<p>

"A fool, yet an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Indilwen had her hand resting on Pippin's shoulder which she squeezed affectionately before drawing back and strong across the hall towards the table. As her mind wandered she noticed how Eoywn seemed to watch her with a cold, steely gaze.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf continued speaking to the king, stepping towards him imposingly.

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" There was a stony silence.

"I will go."

"No!" Indilwen lunged to her feet at Aragorn's statement. "You can't!" Everyone stared at her, her wild eyes staring at Aragorn, her lip quivering and body shaking in fear.

"What is it, Indilwen? What did you see?" Gandalf asked her, striding forwards and clasping her shoulders gently and turning her face towards him. Indilwen glanced around before lowering her voice.

"There are enemies at Minas Tirith, ones who will see him burn." She whispered. "And I am not speaking of the dark armies." Gandalf nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well." Gandalf turned back and paced in thought.

"They must be warned." Aragorn reasoned.

"They will be." Gandalf assured him then spoke to him directly. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Aragorn nodded his head slowly as Gandalf began to walk past him. "And Aragorn," Gandalf turned back to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her. You may lose her." He did not elaborate because he did not need to. Aragorn knew exactly what he spoke of. His eyes darted over to Indilwen who was watching them both with her beautiful glittering eyes.

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." The wizard looked pointedly at Pippin who shuffled uncomfortably under the penetrating glare.

Indilwen followed them all into the stables, stopping outside Shadowfax's stables to hold open the door. "What do you need me to do, Gandalf?" She asked him.

"What you already are doing." He smiled slightly at her. It was only then Indilwen noticed how aged his eyes were, they reflected the stars and ages he had seen all through his life and death. They were quite hypnotising. "Keep them strong, especially him." Gandalf's eyes flickered over to Aragorn as he walked towards them.

"You know?"

"Dear one, we knew before either of you did." Gandalf smiled at her then leaned forwards, taking her head and kissing her head gently.

"Watch out for Denethor. I saw him burning the White Tree himself." Indilwen whispered hoarsely, her throat like sandpaper.

"I will." Gandalf nodded then lifted Pippin up onto the stallion's back.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked again as Gandalf settled his cloak around Shadowfax's back.

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf shot him a weary glare before mounting his stallion.

"Here." Merry stepped forwards and presented Pippin with a satchel.

"The last of the longbottom leaf?" Pippin looked down to Merry who shrugged.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pip."

"But...we'll see each other again. Won't we?" Merry backed away and looked questioningly to Gandalf who merely turned his head away slightly then spoke to his horse.

"Merry." Pippin whispered.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." With those words Shadowfax bolted forwards.

"Merry!" Pippin cried out one last time before he was gone. Indilwen watched Merry run out from the stables with Aragorn close behind. Indilwen stepped into Celestial's stall and groomed her, wanting something to do. She wasted all the time she could in that stall before she forced herself to go and find Eowyn. Their differences needed to be sorted.

Eowyn on the other hand had other plans. She ignored Indilwen completely, walking away from her or slamming a door in her face. In the end Indilwen gave up and took to sitting alone in her room meditating until she was completely lost in the many stringed futures that could be. None of them looked bright to her. Finally she decided that she needed to speak with Elrond about the sword.

_"My lord Elrond." _Indilwen whispered in her head.

_"Yes, child of the Valar." _He answered in his deep, meaningful voice.

_"You know why I call upon you."_

_"Yes."_

_"It is time. You know this. You have seen it."_

_"All visions turn to dust. No future is certain." _Elrond answered her and Indilwen quickly tried to find an answer.

_"That may be but what about the futures we forge for ourselves? What will happen to them if we do not try?"_

_"It is no longer the concern of the Elves. You should come back with my daughter and I to the ships, sail into the western sun with your true kin." _Elrond told her invitingly.

_"I will not abandon my loved ones. Not to this darkness. You are afraid." _She felt Elrond's anger flare up within her but she battled it down. _"Your fear is what the dark lords feast upon. From the fear of a grown man to a small child, it is fruitful to them. Re-forge the sword, my lord, do it as your last fight against Sauron and Melkor."_

_"There is no hope left, no strength in man to fight. The only man who can wield the power in the sword does not wish it. No one can persuade him to take it, not even you."_ Elrond reasoned and Indilwen felt him pulling away from the link.

_"No! He will. I know he can do it!" _Indilwen pleaded.

_"The child is right."_ Galadriel's soft and powerful voice suddenly joined them. _"There is only one reason why Elessar would take up his birth right. Indilwen."_ Indilwen felt slightly confused.

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, child, you. If Aragorn knew of you to be in danger, he will do whatever it takes to bring you back to him. You know this, everyone sees it." _Indilwen had to chuckle at the Queen of Light's craftiness.

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"This is absurd. You expect a king of legend to rise up to claim his throne for one elleth?"_

_"Yes!" Both women turned on him. The space around changed and Indilwen found herself standing with the two elves in a pavilion of beautifully carved stone._

_"Aragorn holds much love for Indilwen, it makes him stronger." Galadriel walked forwards with hands spread outwards, every inch the ethereal beauty she was. As precious as a star, glimmering with light and power._

_"Elrond." Indilwen stepped towards him then looked down as she heard a soft rustle. She was wearing a clear white gown of simple beauty, elaborate patterns stitched into the fabric that could only be seen by looking very closely. "You know that this is Man's last hope. The sword is a standard for nations to unite under one banner, it is the pillar of strength that hundreds and thousands will stand upon. How can you deny them this?"_

_"I do not believe you merely asking Elessar to take the sword will be enough. He needs to want it, he needs to believe that he can take it and wield it."_

_"Indilwen, you must disappear. Make him believe Sauron's spies have captured you, it will drive him forwards." Galadriel told her, stepping close to the younger elleth and taking her delicate chin in one hand. "You are the reason he keeps going."_

_"As he is mine." Indilwen nodded. "I shall do what I can at the right time." Indilwen touched her pendant around her neck subconsciously then let it go abruptly, remembering what Alkira had said to her. Galadriel used her long, elegant finger to tuck a lock of hair behind Indilwen's ear. "She did not mean what she said." Galadriel whispered to her. "She is weary and the Ring is working its evil upon her. Give it a little time." Galadriel promised then with a loud gasp of wind rushing in her ears, Indilwen gasped and blacked out._

* * *

><p>The rocks slit into and under Alkira's skin, making her curse and grunt from the prickling pain shooting through her. Gollum was relentless, the rocks seemed to glide over his impenetrable skin as he climbed. They worked up the last few paces before looking over the ridge into a place of horror and darkness.<p>

"The Dead City. Very nasty place. Full of enemies." Gollum told them in a loud whisper, glancing to and from the black castle smoked with a hazy green before beginning to move on. He jumped onto the road then hurried onto the steps. "Quick! Quick! They will see! They will see!" Gollum clasped Alkira's hand and pulled her over to the stone steps. Sam was already beginning to climb the sharp slope but Frodo was caught by the piercing glare of Minas Morgul. He staggered forwards against his will but his own conscious was lost as he gazed emptily up at the statues.

"No! Not that way!" Gollum hissed.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried out and jumped back down with Alkira sharp on his heels to run back to Frodo.

"What's it doing?" Gollum whined, writhing against the torturous looming of the castle above them.

"They're calling to me..." Frodo murmured. Alkira broke through and swept Frodo off his feet, gathering him up in both arms before turning away. At that moment the ground shook beneath them and they all crumbled, crying out as the green haze swept up together and shot towards the sky.

"Hurry!" Alkira picked up Frodo again and followed Gollum's incessant cries.

"Hurry! Hurry!" They dived behind a large cluster of rocks before hearing the shattering scream of the Nazgul.

"Argh!" Frodo gasped and clutched his shoulder. "I can feel his blade..." Alkira instantly grabbed his hand and held on tight, her healing power flowing through him. She only held on for a few seconds as she did not want to draw attention to them with the light.

"Come away hobbits, we must climb." Gollum whispered throatily to them. Alkira looked at Frodo then nodded.

"Sam, you go first with Frodo. I'll go last." They climbed for hours above the marching army, constantly looking back down to see if anyone noticed them. They did not.

"Up, up, up the stairs we go. Then it is into the tunnel!" Gollum told them cheerfully.

"Hey, what's in this tunnel?" Sam suddenly grabs Gollum and held on tight as he tried to get away quickly. "You listen to me, and you listen good and proper. Anything happens to him, you have me to answer to. One sniff something's not right, one hair stands up on the back of my head, it's over. No more slinker. No more stinker. You're gone. Got it? I'm watching you." Sam warned then continued on up to Frodo.

"What was that about?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Nothing. Just clearing something up." Sam insisted then helped Frodo up the next ledge. Gollum breathed deeply as he watched then looked up at Alkira who looked down at him. Slowly she crouched down then took his hand. Without even realising it she began to heal him again, like she had done every time she came into contact with him.

"You be careful, alright? Sméagol is being very good to us, I'm sure when this journey is finished, we can find you a large lake full of fish. Would you like that?" She offered him and he perked up a bit.

"Nice fat fish? No nasty chips?"

"No chips. You can leave the chips for me." Alkria smiled then began to climb again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I apologise for the filler, the next one will be longer I promise! Reviews are loved ;) xx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay...this one was maybe a little shorter than I expected but I can't really think of anything else to fit in with the parts so...Please don't kill me! A tiny bit of Indi/Aragorn fluff, just a little. Anyway enjoy, I shall post another one real soon.**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>The doors burst open with a gust of wind and everyone turned to watch Aragorn come running into the hall and shouting as loudly as he could.<p>

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He staggered to a halt before Théoden who blinked at him in surprise. "Gandalf calls for aid." There was a long pause where in which Théoden seemed to be battling within himself, wise eyes flickering from face to face. His eyes fell on Indilwen and she gave an encouraging nod to him.

"And Rohan will answer." He decided with confidence and Aragorn's breath of relief could be heard by most in that room. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer bowed then touched his sister's shoulder before walking away. Indilwen went over to Legolas and Gimli, smiling nervously. "Ready to ride?" She asked them quietly.

"You look afraid." Legolas told her with a slight frown. "You never look afraid."

"Is everything alright lass?" Gimli nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm fine. Just...starting to feel the effects of too much power going around in circles." She told them. "Does that make sense?"

"No." Gimli pouted slightly at her.

"Yes." Legolas nodded, throwing a look at the dwarf before placing a hand on Indilwen's shoulder. "Everything will be alright soon."

"I hope so." Indilwen said as someone came up behind her and folded their strong arms around her. "Aragorn." She suddenly beamed and turned her head up at him, placing her hands over his as he kissed her neck tenderly.

"Do you two have to do that here?" Gimli complained, going bright wine red in embarrassment.

"Leave them be." Legolas chided him softly as Indilwen blushed deeply.

"Indi-"

"No." Indilwen instantly told him. Aragorn chuckled at her, turning her around to face him.

"I cannot persuade you?" Indilwen shook her head. Gimli held up his hands and frowned.

"Wait a second...what are you crazy lovers two on about now?"

"Aragorn wants me to stay here whilst you three go off and take all the glory without me." Indilwen explained. "But I'm not staying."

"It may be wiser for you to stay, Indi. What we're going to fight against is like nothing we've been through yet." Legolas warned her softly but Indilwen merely smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm not afraid." She looked pointedly at Aragorn. "Not anymore." He took her hand and squeezed it softly before they all went to the stables, readying their horses. Celestial could smell war was coming so she fidgeted and stamped her hoof every now and then.

"Hush little one, it's alright." Indilwen promised her softly. "We are yet to face our foes."

"You speak to her like she is your sister." Eowyn noted as she walked forwards with her own horse.

"Because she is. She's been with me ever since the beginning of this fellowship and she'll be here right until the end." Eowyn said nothing but carried on, her face set in hard stone. "Eowyn?" Indilwen frowned then followed, her hand on Celestial's side to lead her forwards. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not intentionally." Eowyn snapped slightly at her. "Now leave me be."

"I have no intention of leaving you alone, not until you tell me what it is." Indilwen answered and vaulted up into the saddle, riding Celestial around to Eowyn who had mounted as well, the servant holding her leg to hoist her up.

"Leave me." Eowyn ordered sharply then trotted away. Indilwen blinked then cantered after her. She followed close behind for a while before overtaking and cutting her off.

"Eowyn...is it Aragorn?" Eowyn said nothing but turned her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I did not think." Indilwen whispered and tried to reach for her hand but Eowyn snatched it away.

"I...I loved him." She whispered. "And you stole any fleeting thought of happiness I could ever have."

"That's not true!"

"It is, you-"

"No, I mean, it is not your only hope. Eowyn, there is a man out there who will love you like no other could." Indilwen murmured to her softly, touching her shoulder with her fingertips. Eowyn did not pull back but kept her head turned from her. "My friend, I never wish you ill, or unhappiness, so let me show you." Indilwen drew back then offered her hand to Eowyn. The woman sighed then slowly reached out, taking it.

An image flashed into her head and Eowyn jumped, startled. A man stood before her, his hood pulled low over his face and a bow in his hand. The man turned his face to them, his bright blue eyes staring into them before turning away again. It was a fleeting glimpse, not enough to spoil the destined fate but Eowyn was intrigued.

"You see?"

"Who was he?"

"The only man who will make you feel like a queen." Indilwen answered, guiding Celestial around to stand beside Eowyn's horse.

"What is his name?"

"That I shall not tell you, I'd hate to ruin the surprise but...you will meet him soon. I promise you." Eowyn smiled slightly. "But the only way you will find your heart is if you follow it."

"Follow my heart?" Eowyn frowned. "I know what it wants, but it would mean going against my uncle." She whispered quietly.

"There is a difference between disobeying orders and doing what is right."

* * *

><p>The air was rank with stink and deathly vapours as Alkira tried to sleep. She never spoke to anyone now. In her dreams she was haunted by her old life, dreaming of the future she would have had, the family and fortune all lost because of Indilwen. Alkira blamed Indilwen for everything, it was she who had agreed to the quest. If only she had been stronger to say no then they might be at home watching Eastenders or something. Alkira was rounded from her sleep by Sam's voice cutting into the silence boldly. "Where are you going? Sneaking off are we?" He growled at Gollum who blinked innocently then laughed.<p>

"Sneaking? Sneaking!" He scoffed. "Fat hobbit is always so polite. Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else can find, and they say "sneak"! Sneak? Very nice friend, oh, yes, my precious. Very nice, very nice..."

"Alright! Alright. You just startled me that's all." Sam cut across his babbling wearily. "What were you doing?" Gollum sneered.

"Sneaking."

"Fine. Have it your own way." Sam stomped forwards then gently roused Frodo from his sleep. " I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. Frodo. We have to be moving on." Frodo blinked then slowly lifted himself up.

"It's dark still."

"It's always dark here." Sam muttered as he rummaged around in his sack. Suddenly he became frantic and he cried out in horror. "It's gone! The Elven-bread!"

"What? But that was all we had left!" Frodo leaped to his feet and looked around the ground, searching for it desperately. Alkira shot up in her blankets and searched through hers. It was all gone. "He took it! He must have!" Sam accused Gollum.

"Sméagol? No, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf-bread!"

"You're a lying rat. What did you do with it?" Sam shouted at him desperately.

"He doesn't eat it. He can't have taken it." Frodo answered suspiciously, staring at Sam with ocean eyes.

"Look. What's this?" Gollum brushed off the crumbs from Sam's front. " Crumbs on his jacketses! He took it!" Gollum gasped with a pointed finger. "He took it! I've seen him. He's always stuffing his face when master's not looking!"

"That's a filthy lie!" Sam cried and lashed out at Gollum with his fists, wrestling him to the ground and strangling him with tears stinging his eyes.

"Sam no!" Alkira jumped up and dragged the hobbit from him.

"Sam stop it!" Frodo grabbed him but keeled over, gasping from the sudden rush of movement.

"Alright I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so– so angry. Here, just— Let's just rest a bit." Sam babbled, looking up at Alkira who sighed weakly and reached out.

"Don't touch me." Frodo snapped at her. Alkira's hand snapped back in shock. "I'm alright." He mumbled in a slight shamed voice.

"No. No, you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck!" Frodo blinked, staring warily at Sam as he spoke the regrettable words. "I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while. Share the load."

"Get away!" Frodo yelled and leaped away from Sam, his fist curled tightly around his precious cargo. Gollum sipped towards Frodo with a cold smile.

"I don't want to keep it! I just want to help."

"See? See? He wants it for himself." Gollum hissed. Sam was close to tears now as Alkira baked towards him.

"Shut up you! Get out of here! Go away!" Sam bellowed at him in rage.

"No Sam. It's you. I'm sorry Sam." Frodo held his ground, his pale face expressionless as he watched Sam crumble.

"But he's a liar. He's poisoned you against me!" Sam tried desperately.

"You can't help me anymore Sam." Alkira felt her heart shatter as Sam's grief stricken face filled her vision. The dirty sandy hair roughly cut by her knife, wide blue eyes swimming in tears, greasy slime sticking to every visible inch of skin still attached to his worn feet and torn fingers from climbing the hundreds of steps.

"You don't mean that..." Sam whispered pitifully, shrinking away from Frodo.

"Go home." Frodo told him plainly. Sam fell to the ground sobbing quietly as Frodo turned and faced Alkira. "You too."

"No." Alkira suddenly turned vicious, pulling herself up to her full height and flexing her fingers, knuckles cracking. "How dare you treat him like this, Frodo. How dare you give up the person who loves you most in this entire universe!" Frodo looked away and began to walk, holding Gollum's hand.

"You can either come with me or stay and save Sam. He won't survive on his own." Alkira stopped then looked back at Sam who rocked on the balls of his feet, still weeping.

"You can't do this to us, Frodo. What would Indilwen say if she were here?" Alkira snarled then grabbed Frodo's hand whilst the other touched her pendant. The feelings flowed through her and through Frodo, making him stagger under the anger Indilwen felt. She was just as furious and outraged as Alkira, more even. It was so powerful Frodo felt fear unlike any other at the thought of having to face Indilwen one day.

Frodo tore his hand from Alkira's grasp then scuttled away, gasping in shock as he ran from both of his beloved friends. Alkira stood there faint and in shock. Frodo had abandoned them just like that over a few crumbs. Had their friendship become so little to any of them? For comfort Alkira closed her eyes and clasped the magic stone tightly. Immediately she began to feel the loving warmth and forgiveness of Indilwen surging through her like the tide of the ocean, repeatedly strong and never stopping.

_"Forgive me, sister."_ Alkira whispered in her mind, ashamed of everything she had said to Indilwen.

_"Always, sister." _Alkira smiled inwardly then found her own confidence again. She whirled around only to find Sam and started to descend the stairs but repeatedly collapsed on a secure ledge to cry all over again. "Sam!" Alkira shot after him, leaping down the steps before landing directly in front of him.

"Sam get up, we have to follow him!" Alkira grasped both his shoulders and shook him vigorously. Sam blinked blankly at her before bursting into tears again. Alkira smiled. "Sweet, loyal, loving Sam. You must get up."

"He don't want me no more. He left me to die here alone." Sam wept as he cradled his knees to his chest.

"I'm here Sam. You're not alone." Alkira told him calmly then touched his shoulder, her brow burning with the heat from her tattoo. "I'm going through a lot of pain trying to help you now, so do not let this go wasted. Get up." Sam slowly looked up through his dirty curls then hesitantly climbed to his feet. Alkira placed the other hand on his shoulder, standing tall above him.

"Just because a friend gave up on us, doesn't mean we should ever give up on him. The people we keep in our hearts are what makes us stronger, better and above all, braver." Sam nodded his head obediently.

"But Miss Ali, we have no idea where they went now. There's four different routes up there and I wasn't looking." Sam sniffed, wiping his nose with a sleeve.

"We shall have to hurry. I feel Frodo will soon be in great danger." Alkira warned him. "Up you go Sam." She lifted him easily onto a higher ledge then pulled herself up after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alkira to the rescue! Seriously, I keep telling myself, "You need to make Alkira man up!"<br>This okay? Let me know guys, I'm really chuffed with all the reviews, AH! They make me so happy! You're all amazing! XxX**


	20. Chapter 20

The camp was nothing short of magnificent. Six thousand soldiers had answered Théoden's call, white tents filling the land as far as any mortal eye could see blazing like white fires, flags flickered brightly in the breeze as proud as standards atop a spire of the talles kingdoms. Indilwen watched with her bow knocked securely with an arrow.

The time was fast approaching, the time when she would have to disappear, only then would Aragorn take upon him his birth right. Her scouting party consisted of eight men and horses including herself, not far away Legolas was also scouting the area which made things trickier for her. How should she do this? How can she make it look like Sauron had taken her in front of so many witnesses. Unless...that was the point. Aragorn needed to see it with his own eyes to believe it. Indilwen smiled slightly to herself then turned her horse around. "We go back. There is nothing to report."

"But my lady, we have barely covered any ground." One of the men pointed out.

"I can see far beyond the horizon and I see no threats. Unless you think that the bear seven miles downwind might affect your good night of rest?" Indilwen shot back.

"But-" She threw him a dark look and he fell silent instantly.

"Believe what I say, mortal." She tossed her hair over her shoulder then led the party back to Théoden. She sent one of the men to report to the king then led Celestial back to the space she had been allocated. Someone had already put up her tent and got a warm fire going with a large leg of meat roasting on a spit. "That looks good Gimli." Indilwen called to him as she tethered Celestial up then untacked her.

"Best meat in the valley." Gimli nodded proudly. "Or it will be one I'm done with it. This deer had little more meat than a skinny bush, but still good meat, I think the one who shot this animal should be on the spit instead."

"You forget I was the one to shoot it, if you don't end up burning the animal to a cinder then it will be thanks to me we have a decent meal." Legolas reminded him.

"You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a ripe, fat, juicy hare and a dead rat." Gimli snorted. The argument erupted. Indilwen chuckled then her eyes fell on Aragorn approaching her with a look of concentration on his face. "What's wrong?" Indilwen asked him as he stood in front of her.

"I was just thinking about someone I met a long time ago." Aragorn told her softly as he sat down. "She told me that life is unfair and to get used to it."

"Who was she? I like her already." Indilwen smiled as she tossed another log onto the fire where Gimi continued to roast the meat, grumbling under his breath about proud princelings or something.

"I don't know. I never saw her again but I always felt that she had been watching me for a long time." Aragorn sighed.

"How did you meet her?"

"I was travelling from a small western village when I was attacked on the road by thieves. I fought back but their numbers outweighed my chances greatly, they beat me until I was left broken on the road, all my belongings and weapons taken." He stared into the fire. "When one of them was about to take off my head I saw arrows flying over them faster than anything I had ever seen before. She was like storm and fire, sending the thieves away like whipped dogs before she stood over me, healed me with her own magic before returning my belongings to me."

"Did she say anything?" Indilwen asked him.

"Only after I had insisted that I only lost because I was at an unfair advantage, my stubborn pride made me arrogant and rude which I regret now. I never said thank you to her. After my declaration she merely smiled and said, 'life is unfair, so get used to it', she had a powerful presence, so strong and overwhelming that I was almost afraid."

"Like if she even looked at you, she could read every secret to out every had, every thought that crossed your mind and all the dreams you had ever dreamt?" Legolas added. "I have met her too."

"Who is she?" Aragorn inquired instantly.

"She is an elleth of an ancient realm, she was marked with silver tattoos and her eyes were the colour of liquid gold. The elves call her Fainauriel." Legolas explained. "I became acquainted with her when the dwarves of Erebor came into my father's lands. She travelled with the dwarves, Bilbo Baggins and a young woman with black hair who called herself Raven." he suddenly became very quiet and forlorn which made Indilwen curious but she did not push for anymore, in fact the elf looked like he was grieving.

"Strange that we should both met this elleth. Did you ever see her again?" Legolas shook his head.

"After the war against Smaug she disappeared alone into the mountains. I have heard nothing more of her since."

"It's a very small world we live in. I could almost swear I met a lady like that once when I was a wee lad. I was in an old mine playing, as children of all races do, but the cave collapsed around me, crushing other dwarves to their deaths but not me. I was small and easy to miss. I must have been struck there for days until I heard a voice, a woman's voice singing to me as beautifully as a bird. The rocks and stones slid from their places and fell away, revealing a binding light blocked by a radiant being. She was still singing so I went to her, bleeding and crying. She took care of me, fixing up my hurts before allowing my family to find me alone. After that she was gone like a breath of wind." Gimli narrated then sniffed. "Meat must be done now." Indilwen was now leaning against Aragorn's shoulder, eyes closed peacefully.

"I'm going to fetch some water for us." She said quietly then got up, taking a pail with her. Now was the time. Inform walked a fair distance away before dropping her pail and screaming as if in great agony. Aragorn leaped to his feet and called her name as he ran. Around her Indilwen cast a halo of air that spun around her as she clutched her chest and cried out again and again. She lifted up into the air, spinning around as dark storm clouds sank from the sky and wrapped themselves around her in a cold embrace.

The tents and flags whipped back wildly in the force of the wind, the horses bucking and voting away from the terrifying event as men crowded around in awe. Aragorn pushed and shoved his way through with Legolas and Gimli right on his heels, desperately trying to reach Indilwen as she rose higher into the sky. A bolt of lightning flashed to the ground and threw everyone back like a wave, including Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "Aragorn!" Indilwen screeched, reaching out to him just as he reached her. With a flash of lightning Indilwen pulled herself away and disappeared, leaving nothing behind save for the scorched ground where the boot had struck.

* * *

><p>To hear Aragorn's painful cries was like torture to Indilwen as she forced herself to leave him. The complete agony and fear that tore through the earth and sky enough to shake the mountains. Indilwen felt terrible for doing this to Aragorn but she knew it was for a greater good, hopefully he would forgive her one day. Indilwen travelled on the wings of air to Minas Tirith, hoping that she would not be too late to meet them before the battle, hopefully she would be able to persuade Faramir to disobey his father's commands. Like an angel Indilwen descended upon the city to the hall of kings. Soldiers called for Denethor and he came running outside in awe, Gandalf and Pippin close behind. Indilwen spread her arms out and slowly reached out with one foot, light radiating blindingly from her as she stepped onto the soft grass and walked towards Denethor. She looked directly past him, smiling as she stood before Gandalf. "Mithrandir." She bowed her head respectfully to him.<p>

"Indilwen of the Valar, I thought you might be coming." Gandalf smiled at her.

"Why are you here Indi? What's happened? Is Merry alright?" Pippin asked her hurriedly.

"Of course, Pip, everything is as it should be." Indilwen glanced coldly at Denethor who still blinked dumbly at her. "For now."

"Look!" Someone shouted. Indilwen's head whipped around and she saw the Nazgul attacking the last remnants of Faramir's force.

"Come Pippin!" Gandalf cried and raced to get Shadowfax. "Hold them back Indilwen!" Indilwen turned confidently, bending her body towards the Nazgul then opening up her hands. A cruel wind rose against the fell beasts, pushing them back from the army as they raced for their lives. Indilwen held them back as best as she could but she was not strong enough on her own to keep them all at bay. Soldiers screamed as gigantic claws snatched them from saddles or ground, horses shrieked with fear as they were grabbed mid-run then dropped some hundred feet back to the hard ground again. "Hurry Gandalf." Indilwen whispered inaudibly as the pain became increasingly unbearable.

Why did magic have to come at such a price? Finally there he was, galloping across the plain like a silver stream, glistening pure white in the blind sunlight. The light bloomed from his staff powerfully, even Indilwen could feel the magic that radiated from Gandalf as he raced to save the men of Osgiliath. The Nazgul shrieked in agony then swept away, blinded by the brightness of Gandalf's staff as he pulled around and led the company safely behind the city walls. Indiwlen gripped her sword hilt then raced down to meet them in the citadel, ignoring Denethor's shaky gasps and stares as he watched her leave.

"Now there is a power unlike any other." He murmured darkly before resuming his believed place on the throne of Men.

* * *

><p>His loud footsteps could be heard against the stones as Aragorn paced back and forth, slashing with his sword against bushes. Gimli watched, glancing up to Legolas who glanced down then back to their friend. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly. In answer Aragorn flung his sword to the ground then fell to his knees, crying out in anguish to the sky as he clenched his fist.<p>

"WHY!?"

"Aragorn!" Théoden's stern voice snapped and he looked up to Théoden who blinked in shock. Araogrn had tears streaking down his face, his pale eyes distant and in pain. "Aragorn." He continued, just as sternly but with a little more understanding. "You must rest."

"She's gone."

"I know, but Indilwen is strong. She will fight back the Dark Lord for as long as she can."

"It won't be enough. He'll destroy her, mutilate her into one of his own." Aragorn said then pounded his fist against the earth. "And I did nothing!"

"You tried to reach her, Aragorn. Do you really think she would have wanted you to go too? Where the last hope for Man would suffer a worse fate?" Théoden reasoned then gripped Aragorn's shoulder. "I am old, but I understand the pain you are feeling. I have felt it many times. Through my father, my son, my sister...it never ends, but time does dull the senses." Théoden pulled Aragorn to his feet then gripped the other shoulder, touching his brow with his. "Indilwen would want you to stay strong. Would you have her look at you with shame in her eyes?" Aragorn blinked slowly.

"No."

"Make her proud...be the man she could see in you, the man that she brought out. The king, the leader, the honourable man who thinks of everyone save himself." Aragorn sighed.

"It is empty...and dark...without her light to lead me. I needed her. I do not know how to see in the night. She was my moon and stars, who guided me through the dark, my dawn that brought me from the darkest night, the sun that shone brightly over me and revealed my foes and path. She was...she was..."

"I know. Aragorn...love is like a stone you toss into the river. It may be swept away from you before you realise what has happened, but it is always there, somewhere, living." Aragorn nodded. "Go and rest, you'll need your strength."

They watched as Aragorn picked up his sword then went away to his tent. Aragorn found sleep, but also dreams. He saw her face, ridden with pain and anguish as she screamed. "No...no...please no..." He mumbled, trying to reach out to her but her face kept on disappearing, only to come back further away. "No!" Aragorn begged as a flaming whip slashed into her body.

Indilwen watched over him in her mind, feeling his pain as he dreamed. Silently Indilwen picked up a handful of dried flowers from the bowl on her table then crushed them in her hand. She went to her balcony then blew them from her hand, watching the wind snap them up then carry them away.

The soft scent of flowers settled around Aragorn and he relaxed, breathing heavily as Indilwen's pain disappeared and he found himself in a wood. Lothlorien, he realised. He took a step forwards, finding himself bare foot, wearing a soft silver grey tunic over his breaches, his hair clean and brushed as he looked around. A figure stepped from behind a tree and Aragorn expected to see Lady Galadriel but no...it was Indilwen. She wore pure white, her dress shaping her slim figure as she walked forwards then stopped, turning her head to him.

She said no words, but merely smiled and stepped towards him. Her dress flowed behind her like water, softly rustling as Indilwen reached out with one hand, touching Aragorn's face. Her eyes were bright and beautiful as Aragorn gazed into them, tears filling his own. He wanted to say her name, to speak with her but no words came to him. Instead her merely turned his gaze to the braids hanging down before her ears and reached out, taking one in his hand and running it through his fingers, all the way to the end.

Indilwen shivered and Aragorn smiled, pulling her close and kissing her gently. No words said, he felt her touch his chest and he pulled away. In her hands was a crown, the King's crown, silver and gold lay as she lifted it up a little higher. She gazed into him steadily and Aragorn watched her for a long time, contemplating his choices. He knelt to the ground. Indilwen smiled softly as she placed the crown on his head then reached down to raise his chin to face her. Again she said nothing but knelt down too, closing her eyes and kissed his mouth with hers.

Aragorn awoke when someone called his name. "My lord? The King awaits your presence." Aragorn sighed, touching his brow where the crown had been. It wasn't there but he could still feel the comfortable weight from his dream. With a soft sigh, he got up, pulled on his boots then went to the King's tent. Men still worked around him, preparing their weapons, polishing armour or tending their horses.

Aragorn ducked into the king's tent, noticing the furs and banners before the cloaked stranger who stood with Théoden. Aragorn frowned slightly as Théoden glanced between them. "I take my leave." He announced softly and left them alone without another word. Aragorn saw him leave out of the corner of his eye but did not take his attention from the cloaked man.

The stranger stood and turned, revealing fine robes and a noble face as he lifted back his hood. "My lord Elrond." Aragorn bowed and touched his chest respectfully but the elf lord wasted no time.

"I have come on behalf of one whom you love." He said to him. "Indilwen is strong."

"She is gone." Aragorn whispered mournfully, his throat catching his words slightly.

"But she is not lost." Elrond stepped towards Aragorn. "How much did she believe in your strength?" Elrond's dark eyebrows dug deeper down his brow. "How much did she believe in who you could be?"

"I am not my ancestors."

"No, you are far better." Elrond's soft voice rose a little, like he was telling a story. "Indilwen knew of your birth long before she came to this land. She has seen your fate and destiny, the power that we have seen from her are only the start. She is a vessel of the Valar's strength and you know well that their hope and belief is never wrongly misplaced. Indilwen has placed hers entirely on you." Aragorn's shoulders sagged a little.

"What of Alkira? No one seems to remember she is of the Valar too."

"But Alkira is not a warrior. She is barely more than a child and now relies completely on others, solely Indilwen. Indilwen has the strength that neither you or Alkira could possibly ever hope to image, even she is unaware of it. But she knew the strength in you and what you could become." Elrond stepped closer. "You cannot win this war alone, you need more men."

"There are none. None that will answer." Aragorn informed him.

"There are those who dwell in the mountains." Both men were silent as Aragorn's eyes widened. At the very mention of the dead men the wind howled in fear and horses screamed outside.

"Murderers...traitors, you would call upon them to fight?" He demanded in a low hiss. "They believe in nothing! They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor!" With a sweep of his arm Elrond brought out the sword hidden under the folds of his cloak and lifts it up for Aragron to see. "Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Aragorn gazed over the sword before slowly picking it up, his fingers curling around the hilt.

"Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." With a smooth flourish Aragorn tore the blade from the scabbard and stared up to the point. "The blade that was broken...shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road," Elrond leaned forwards and whispered. _"Ónen i-Estel Edain." _Aragorn's eyes looked into the depths of Elrond's.

_"Ú-chebin estel anim."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ónen i-Estel Edain.<strong> - I give hope to Men.  
><strong>Ú-chebin estel anim<strong>. - I keep none for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? So next chapter should be up in a few days time, loving the reviews everyone, thank you very much for your support!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So how is everyone? I just want to say thank you again for everyone who is reading, it means a lot to me. Remember, I own nothing and take no credit for the original characters, plot ect except for Indilwen and Alkira, who are my girls! Loving the reviews, thank again!**

**Love Silver x**

* * *

><p>The welcome Indilwen received was nothing like she had expected. She had expected a cold and almost cruel madman to taunt and humiliate her at every opportunity before throwing her out onto the streets. No. Indilwen received a luxurious room the size of an entire house with silk and velvet at the windows and walls. Indilwen got only the finest gowns and jewels, not that she ever wore them, only the most exquisite perfumes and oils, not to mention all the fattening food. The feast set out before could have fed nearly thirty people until they were fit to burst. Denethor was kind and polite, full of compliments and praise. Whatever Indilwen wanted, she would have it.<p>

It instantly made her wary, knowing Denethor's greed for power only made her even more suspicious. For peace and quiet Indilwen stood at the tip of the Minas Tirith, gazing up at the sky, longing to see the stars that were now veiled by clouds.

"On cloudless nights it seems like the sky goes on forever, a multitude of stars gathered together to shine down upon us as a reminder of all the things men fight for." Faramir sighed as he came up behind Indilwen and stood by her side.

"What do you fight for?" Indilwen asked him, not taking her eyes away from the sky.

"Hope. Reason. Freedom. All those things." Faramir listed.

"I meant what do _you_ fight for, personally?" Indilwen looked to him now, her bright eyes shone with the light of the stars not seen in the skies, deep and ever changing, like an echo of lifetimes in the universe flowing through them.

"Me?" He thought for a moment. "My home, I suppose. I will not let it fall to a darkness like this. Not whilst there is strength still left within me."

"Wise words for one so young."

"I am not as young as you think." Faramir defended, slightly offended by the elf.

"When you are an elf, able to see all eternity before you and all the ages behind you, to have seen so many youthful years that will stretch into centuries, to have seen the universe flash before your very eyes...you all seem young to me sometimes." Indilwen answered apologetically. "I meant no offense." Faramir nodded, accepting her apology before looking out to the distance again.

"I have always dreamed of meeting an elf. As a boy I used to play in the halls with my brother, pretending to slay dragons and rescue fair maidens, pretending to be great warriors who make father proud." Faramir said absently mindedly. "All those years gone like a breath of wind. How I long to have them back."

"There is one thing you do not have to pretend to be anymore." Indilwen touched his shoulder. "You _are_ a great warrior. One of the strongest and bravest I have ever seen. Do not let that truth blow away in the wind like your childhood." Indilwen turned then walked gracefully away through the streets. In the dim light of torches she gave out bread and fruit taken from her table to the poorest people. Smiling as children ran up to her and touched her long silvery hair.

* * *

><p>"Indi! Indilwen!" Pippin's small voice made Indilwen's ear twitch before she turned to seek him out. Her hand dashed forwards and pulled the hobbit out from the way of a moving cart. "Pip? What's wrong?"<p>

"Faramir is leaving to retake Osgiliath. Gandalf cannot dissuade him and now he is going to die!" Indilwen's eyes widened. She ran to the gate as swiftly as she could, gracefully avoiding getting hit by wagons and other people as she flew. "Faramir!" She called out, racing to the head of the column and grasped Faramir's reins and pulled them back. "Please do not leave!" She begged him.

"Release my horse, lady." Faramir told him coldly.

"Not until you see reason. You cannot retake Osgiliath, it is overrun you fool."

"Do not speak to me so, I shall obey my father's command. I have little to live for now." Faramir pushed his horse past her but Indilwen walked beside him.

"Will you find peace in death? Peace knowing you abandoned your people just to sate your father's insanity?" Faramir ignored her but looked directly ahead with a blank look on his face.

"Where is the love you once had gone? Where did all those years as a child, playing in the halls with wooden swords, learning to ride a horse for the first time with Boromir, listening to stories about the dragons and fair maidens, becoming a great warrior for your people, do all those memories and acts count for nothing now? Would you have Boromir's death be in vain?" Indilwen soon stood alone, watching as the small columns of soldiers rode past her.

"Bless us elf maiden! Bless our soldiers!" A woman cried to her, tears streaming down her face as she gripped Indilwen's cloak. Indilwen stooped down and held her comfortingly.

"None can save them now." She murmured quietly so that only she would hear. Indilwen walked back as slowly as she could to her room, head bowed and hood brought up as she listened for Pippin's voice. She found that the more she knew a voice, the more she could pick it out from a further distance. She listened to him sing his song to Denethor, ice prickling at her heart.

* * *

><p>Mere hours later Indilwen stood alongside Gandalf in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Indilwen was suited up in her Elven armour, gleaming mystically in a metallic silver, her helm resting between her knees as she cupped her hands together solemnly. Pippin also sat with them, staring at his feet as he dealt with his fears.<p>

"Is it hopeless?"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf looked up at her, startled by her sudden weak voice and pained expression.

"Everything I do seems to end up being wasted or useless. I cannot even feel Alkira through my stone anymore." She touched her pendant automatically, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I do not feel strong enough to do what I need to do anymore."

"That is a mere matter of mentality. You do have the strength, Indilwen, it just might not be entirely from within you." Indilwen frowned.

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

"I am an old man with a long beard and a stick. I never make sense." Indilwen cracked a small smile at him before looking up.

"They are here."

"Right then. Let us see what these orcs are made of." Gandalf gave Indilwen one of his comical looks then rose to his feet. They reached Denethor just as he gave the command to retreat. Gandalf waited until he had turned around before hitting him in the face with his staff. He glared disgustedly at him before hitting him twice again, once in the stomach then lastly on his back. "Prepare for battle." He called then looked to Indilwen who gave a firm nod of her head. She tossed her cloak aside and took her bow. "Return to your posts!" She cried as she ran to the battlements. "To the wall! Defend the wall!" She repeated, her voice ringing over the city as she called men back to their posts. Soldiers lined up at the wall, prepared to fight to the bitter end to defend their city.

"Give them a taste of stone and rock." Indilwen saluted with her bow to the catapults and they released their quarry upon their enemies. Gandalf rode up beside Indilwen with Shadowfax and gave her a confident and respectful nod. The giant rocks that were tossed back and forth brought the city crumbling to its knees but just as much damage was being done upon the enemy as they were crushed beneath the stones. Indilwen lifted her hands to stop a large rock from hitting a bridge but Gandalf stopped her. "No. Save your energy."

"There are people there!" Indilwen answered.

"You cannot save everybody." By the time Indilwen had turned back it was too late. She felt the weight of their deaths upon her as their sudden cries of alarm and fear were cut off abruptly.

"We need more rubble!" A soldier called as everyone scrambled to fill the catapults.

"Watch out!" A group of soldiers were hit with a massive stone before they could even look up.

"You men, down to the lower level!" Indilwen shouted. "Archers to the towers now!" She command just as the ear piercing screams of the Nazgul thundered through them.

"Nazgul!" Someone cried and the soldies dived for cover. Great beasts flew like shadows over the city, picking off men from the wall before dropping them again at great heights. "Prepare to fire!" Indilwen shouted then pulled back an arrow herself. She took aim then released. "Loose!" A shower of arrows fell upon the beasts, causing them to shiver in pain then fly away from the arrows. "Second volley...loose!" Indilwen led the volleys until one flew close enough for her to shoot it through the eye. "Fire at will!" She commanded and the rain of arrows fell upon the beast.

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!" Gandalf's voice stopped Indilwen and turned around to see the hobbit had come to fight.

"They'd called us out to fight." Pippin answered, a little dazed. An orc spotted the hobbit and rushed towards him clumsily, brandishing its weapon above its head but Pippin was rooted to the spot in fear. Gandalf leaped forwards to protect Pippin, killing orcs in quick succession. Indilwen fought her way towards them, shooting arrows in circles with the deadly accuracy her elven senses gave her. Pippin managed to draw his sword then stuck it through an orc before it could kill Gandalf from behind. The look of pure shock on Pippin's face was almost comical, were it more merry times then Indilwen would have laughed. Gandalf smiled down at him.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed. Indilwen, take him back up the hill. Quick, quick!" Indilwen took Pippin's shoulder and firmly led him away, her sword slashing across an orc without blinking as she took Pippin back to safety. "Hurry, go up to the hall of kings. You will be safer there until this is all over."

"Alright." Pippin nodded his head then turned. Suddenly he gripped Indilwen's arm and shook it, panic stricken. "Look! They've got Faramir!" Indilwen looked up then strode forwards with Pippin close behind her.

"Put him down." She ordered, pulling her sword free and standing directly in their way. She turned as Denethor's shuffled footsteps came from the top of the steps.

"You will not intervene, my precious lady." Indilwen flinched at the word 'precious' but retained her cold demur.

"I said put him down, you are insane Denethor and I will not let your son suffer because of it." Suddenly Indilwen found herself facing several guards whilst Denethor walked away with Faramir. "Pip, stay behind me." Indilwen murmured and the hobbit shrank behind to a safe distance. Her sword connected with the first foe swiftly and sharply, cutting through the cheap metal like butter. "Go down to the gates and fight! Fight with your brothers!" Indilwen cried as they surrounded her.

"We must obey our Steward." They answered boldly, shifting as they attacked again and again.

"Do not waste my time. The Steward no longer holds command of this city, he is mad and driven by the hunger for power. Let me pass and I shall fix everything." The sword that was pushing down upon Indilwen's blade suddenly lightened. The guards looked at each other then ran away as far as they could go. "Hurry Pip." Indilwen breathed then raced for the hall where Faramir was about to burn to death.

The doors were bolted shut, large and heavy. "Stand back!" Indilwen warned before thrusting her hand forwards. The doors flew open and Indilwen rushed inside with Pippin close behind. Her hands grabbed the door that was thrust at her and she tore out from the guard's grasp, whipping it around, hitting the other around the head before jabbing the last one in the chest. "Do not light the pyre!" Indilwen commanded. Denethor glared at her with a burning rage. He grabbed one of the riches then the it onto the weeks defiantly.

"No!" Pippin cried, reaching ahead of Indilwen. A burst of wind threw the steward to the ground, his cloak already alight as Pippin jumped onto the pyre in an attempt to roll Faramir away from the flames. "Help him." The elleth commanded the guards who hesitantly stumbled forwards to put out the fire. Indilwen glowed with anger as she strode towards Denethor. "You." She hissed.

"No! You shall not take my son from me! I will sit on a golden throne with kings of old, with Boromir at my side!" Denethor lunged to his feet and attempted to clasp Indilwen's throat but her hand caught his wrists and she squeezed until he cried out from pain.

"Boromir is gone. I watched him die with four arrows in his chest. Faramir is your only son now, can you not love him the way he deserves?" Indilwen asked coldly. Denethor's eyes flickered over to Faramir who was slowly opening his own.

"My son..." Indilwen released her good and watched as Denethor cried to his knees and crawled over to Faramir. "My boy." He caressed his son's face with one hand, years spilling from his sweaty face. Indilwen allowed herself to smile, finally, the mad Steward was seeing his son with love. "My Boromir."

Or not.

The emotions that flickered across Indilwen's face frightened Pippin enough to back away, the air seemed to cloud around her as she drew herself up to her full height, despairingly beautiful and cold, each expression flickered crossed her face in less than a second. Shock. Anger. Disbelief. Hate. Indilwen grabbed Denethor by the back of his cloak and flung him away from Faramir. "Run away, snake. Never come back." She hissed slowly, emphasising her meaning and threatening tone. Denethor, son of Ecthelion, ran. Indilwen swiftly ordered Faramir to be taken to the healers and then for each soldier to join the main army at the lower levels.

"Pippin, stay close to me now. The walls have been breached so you are best off sticking close."

"Indi?" Pippin's small voice wanted with fear.

"Yes Pip?" Indilwen turned back to him with her hand half way to get sword.

"I'm afraid." Indilwen smiled then stopped down to clasp his shoulders and its his brow.

"Without fear there cannot be courage, without courage there cannot be hope. You are as big as you believe yourself to be Peregrin Took, so take a deep breath," Pippin took a deep breath in. "And let go of everything." With a gentle squeeze the two friends rushed off to join Gandalf at the lower level.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of the Battle for Minas Tirith. More to come, I wanted to completely focus on the battle for now so didn't look over to Frodo, Sam and Alkira but there will be more chapters soon, I promise. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	22. Chapter 26

Together Alkira and Sam raced back up the steps, their hearts hammering in their throats as they raced against time to reach Frodo. When they reached the mouth of the cave Alkira dashed in but Sam stopped, staring into the murky gloom of the gaping mouth. It threatened to swallow the hobbit hole, its wispy teeth swaying in the foul smelling wind as Sam gulped. "Sam." Alkira called to him. "Come on Sam." The hobbit rushed forwards all at once, following Alkira's lead into the darkness.

She lit a flame in her hand, using it to light their passage as she sensed the Ring, using its power to locate Frodo. Her other hand held Sam's shoulder, keeping him permanently by her side as they ran. All too soon Sam was gasping for air and Alkira was struggling to keep up her pace. "Wait here Sam, catch your breath." Alkira stopped him, pressing a hand against his chest. "Just for a moment."

"How...How do you know...which way he went?" Sam panted, grabbing his drink to drain a few drops.

"I just know." Alkira answered, glancing around. She felt the dark presence of an unearthly being, watching them from the shadows. "Hurry, Frodo needs us." With renewed energy Sam hurtled on, determined to reach his beloved friend in time. The air was thick with a stubborn mist and stench, one that clung to your clothes and filled your body with the need to retch. Alkira's eyes swam with tears of exhaustion the further she ran. She had no idea how Sam managed to keep going seemingly tirelessly.

Racing around one corner Alkira stopped when she saw a flickering light on the ground. "Look Miss Ali, Mr Frodo's gift.

A gentle feeling settled in the pit of Alkira's stomach, telling her to go down a certain tunnel. She assumed that it was Varda who guided her because she had no clue. Taking a deep breath she raced down the tunnel. "Look! Miss Ali, there's light!" Sam gasped and together they raced for it, hope fluttering in their beating hearts. Alkira lifted her sword higher as she hurtled out into the open. With a single glance to the left her heart stopped.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried in alarm as he slammed into Alkira's back. "Mr Frodo no!" Alkira stared at the giant spider in shock, her mouth hanging open as it scuttled around to face them, the numerous eyes all them. Both Sam and Alkira froze in place as Shelob held Frodo spun into her tight grasp.

"Let him go, filth." Sam's voice suddenly darkened terribly, causing a chill to run down Alkira's spine. "Let him go!" Shelob dropped Frodo, clicking her pincers and hissing at the two new tasty morsels. Sam drew in a deep breath, holding Sting and the crystal vial tightly in his grasp. "You will not touch him again." Alkira slowly pulled her sword from her sheath and lifted up her shield, lowering her stance as she began to circle towards the giant arachnid. "Come on then!" Sam's bravery inspired Alkira further. She bellowed out a cry and rushed Shelob with Sam.

Samwise rolled beneath Shelob, rising to his feet to slash at the long, gangly legs. Alkira slashed her blade at one of the legs, diverting Shelob's attention momentarily. "Here! Face me!" Alkira raced around the back of the spider. Shelob scuttled around, trying to stab at Sam whilst attempting to find Alkira. With one strong flick of a hairy leg Alkira was flung backwards, her head smashing into the rock face and knocking her out cold, her helmet the only guard against her skull being cracked wide open. The sudden burst of pain dimmed to a low throb as Alkira fell unconscious, slumping over on the ground. When her brow burned with the light of her star tattoo her eyes snapped open, instantly awake.

"Sam!" Alkira jumped up, seeing him sobbing over Frodo's body. "Sam come on, we need to hide." Alkira glanced around but could not see the spider anywhere, making her breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's dead...he's dead." Sam sobbed throatily as he clung Frodo's body to him. Alkira gripped his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"It's alright Sam, he's just paralysed." She assured him. "But come on, we need to hide in case..."

"Hurry up you maggots!" The colour drained from Alkira's face.

"In case exactly that happens." A group of orcs crawled over the black rise, their beady yellow eyes instantly fixating on the trio all frozen in place.

"What's this?" The lead orc mused with rasping breath, his fangs slick with spit. "Fresh meat."

"Let's get them!" Another roared with an answering bellow. Alkira instantly pulled Sam and Frodo to her, biting her lip as her eyes darted around in fear.

"Don't move." She whispered tightly, her voice squeaking in fear as she clenched a fist, shaking. Sam stared deep into Akira's eyes before pulling Frodo protectively closer into his arms. As the pounding of iron clad feet stomped against the ground, Alkira felt the tremors running through her. With one deep breath she powered her fist into the solid ground, wincing as the contact made her hand bruise. A bright golden fire burst out in a circle from the contact of Alkira's fist, spreading out in a tall wall of dancing flame. The moment it came into contact with an orc it dissolved into ash as if nothing where there before.

Sam stared at Alkira wide eyed, gulping. "You know sometimes I forget you can do things like that." He shuddered. "And when you do it reminds me how powerful and frightening you can be." Alkira did not know how to reply to Sam so she said nothing, instead resting her hand on Frodo's face, closing her eyes. The burning of her glowing tattoos made her bite the inside of her cheek.

Suddenly Frodo gasped for air, shaking uncontrollably as his eyes darted around. "It's alright, it's alright Frodo, Sam has you." Alkira assured him, holding his arm to stop him from lashing out at her. "It's us. You're safe with us."

"Oh Sam, Sam I'm sorry." Frodo began to weep, looking up at his dear friend with great shame and sorrow. "So sorry for everything."

"You meant nothing by it." Sam smiled softly, holding Frodo in his embrace. Alkira hated to ruin the moment but she was conscious of the signal they had just given out, maybe alerting others that there were intruders in their land.

"I'm sorry guys, but since we have announced our presence so spectacularly, I think we should get moving." Alkira shifted her weight, took Frodo in her arms then began to carry him forwards as his eyes closed slowly to sleep, Alkira's healing embrace making it easier for him to sleep dreamlessly. "Hurry Sam." Alkira tossed over her shoulder as she climbed the slope. "We must stay close together now. Nothing can separate us."

"No issues there Miss Ali." Sam assured her as he hurried to get closer to her, constantly looking over to Frodo. They trekked for hours, becoming tired, thirsty and very hungry. Alkira did not dare trying to grow a fruit tree for it may attract Sauron's attention. Besides, the ground was all rock and any soil they found was dead. Finally when their hearts had given up, they collapsed in a small grove of rocks that shielded them well from view. "I can't...go on..." Alkira gasped, her dry throat making her voice hoarse.

"The Ring, where is it?" Frodo suddenly sat up, grabbing his neck. Alkira sat up too, staring in fear. Had they lost it?

"It's alright Mr Frodo, its right here." Sam pulled the silver chain and Ring from his pocket, flashing in the dim glow of the distant Mount Doom. Frodo's pale eyes latched onto the Ring and did not move for a while. "I thought I'd lost you, so I took it." Sam said quietly. Finally Frodo looked up at Sam and held out his hand.

"Sam, give me the Ring." There was a slight hesitance, a thought flickering across Sam's mind. The Ring was trying to tempt him, sway him towards betraying his friends, betraying Frodo. Almost as quickly as it had come Sam held out the Ring which Frodo quickly took back from him. Wearily he placed the chain around his neck then sighed. "You must understand, it would destroy you." Sam nodded his head, sinking lower to the ground.

It was like gravity was pushing down on them. It became difficult to breathe with the hot and humid air. They shared the last few drops of water they had left before collapsing from exhaustion. "We're so close..." Frodo whispered quietly.

"I do not have the strength to go on. I can't do this. I can't." Alkira began to cry softly. "I thought I was strong, I thought I could do this. But I can't." As tears travelled down her face Alkira grasped the stone around her neck and whispered. "I wish Indilwen were here...she'd...she'd help me...get back up..." Her eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back as the last of her strength vanished.

Her hand still grasped the faintly glowing stone.

* * *

><p>At the call of Rohan's horns Indilwen rushed to the edge of the city, swallowing the blood that welled up in her mouth from split in her lip. Hope flustered around her, men whispering as the riders rose up over the horizon, their brazen banners burning in the bright sun. Pulling away Indilwen grabbed Pippin's shoulder and led him through the fray of bodies and blood. "Keep close Pippin." She murmured, breathing deeply.<p>

In such a short amount of time they had nearly been overrun by orcs. Indilwen had led the charge to fight them back with a fury unrivalled. Her battalion rested for a few moments before following her as Indilwen ran to join Gandalf who sat alone on a balcony, watching with a blank expression. "Gandalf." Indilwen murmured his name, rousing him from his thoughts. "We're here to help."

"Good. Good." He mused slowly, watching as Indilwen's men joined their comrades, holding back the force that hammered against the gate. The three friends sat in a nervous silence, the woe of war wrought upon the creases in their brows.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Gandalf looked down to him in surprise.

"End?" He repeated then smiled softly. "No the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we must all take." His wise grey eyes flickered up to Indilwen who smiled slowly, her face relaxing as she recalled the memory of the universe flying before her. "The grey rain curtain of this rolls back and turns to silver glass." Pippin leaned forwards, entranced.

"The world spins away from under your feet. Melting into distant memory behind you as you face forwards, where the universe flies past your eyes, the endless void full of colour, a vast multitude of the brightest stars are born before you and just as quickly burst into death in one rolling moment. Magnificent hues of purple and blue form in wispy clouds as you shoot towards the brightest golden light. Then all at once you a rushed with the brilliance of white." Indilwen murmured, the vision she described reflected in her eyes. She looked to Gandalf who smiled a little further.

"And then you see it." He nodded.

"What? See what Gandalf?" Pippin pressed breathlessly. The old wizard spoke in a serene voice.

"White shores, and beyond a far green country under a swift sunrise." The hobbit's face relaxed as he imaged the world that Gandalf had described.

"Well that isn't so bad." He mused calmly.

"No. No it isn't." Gandalf shook his head then glanced to the door where the wood began to crack. He gave one firm nod to his companions before gripping his sword tightly. Indilwen jumped up onto the balcony, crouching as she fixed an arrow into place. The moment the gate burst open Indilwen fired a volley of arrows in quick succession, taking down orcs until finally she was forced to draw her sword. She leaped to Pippin's defence, slashing through the orc that tried to grab Pippin's throat before kicking it aside. "You alright Pip?"

"Yes, thanks Indi." He panted then ducked under a new blade. Indilwen had not been fighting long when she felt the magnetic pull of Alkira's link. Indilwen stopped fighting, going perfectly still as she reached up and felt for Alkira. When she felt an overwhelming sense of despair and grief she knew that finally, Alkira had cracked. She needed her help.

With an outraged roar Indilwen cut down an orc then ran from the battle, clearing some space before curling up into a tiny ball of light. Her body became weightless as she flew up into the air, directing herself towards one of the Fell-beasts. She knocked into the foul smelling creature, her bright burning light blinding it so that it tumbled from the skies, shrieking as its rider frantically squealed in fear.

"I'm coming Ali, I'm coming..."

_"I'm coming..." _Alkira heard her best friend's words

* * *

><p>Indilwen travelled through the low clouds over Mordor, staying out of sight before rushing down towards the surface towards the faint beacon that had called her, a blur of white so fast that no one even saw her. The moment her essence touched the ground her body materialised, bloody and filthy from battle. Placing her sword away she went over to the hobbits and opened their mouths, giving them a drink from her water pouch in turn before seeing to Alkira.<p>

"Wake up all of you." She commanded, touching their brows and awakening their strength once more. "We need to move quickly and silently."

"Indilwen?" Alkira groaned, pulling her head up as she tried to open her eyes. "Is that you?"

"The one and only. Hurry now, we must get moving." Indilwen looked down at the hobbits who opened their eyes to look up at her.

"Miss Indi!" Sam cried out softly and got up, stumbling towards her to embrace her boldly. "We've missed you so much, Miss Indi." Indilwen smiled into Sam's curls as she hugged him back.

"As have I." She told him softly.

"Indi!" Alkira squeaked then flung her arms around both Indilwen and Sam, dragging Frodo into the hug also. "Indi please forgive me, I'm so sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it and I hope you can forgive me." She sobbed heartily, burying her face into Indilwen's shoulder. The elf held her three friends, smiling as they reunited before pulling away.

"Come. Let's finish what we started." She turned to Frodo, quickly kissing his cheek before hoisting him up onto her back. "Ali, can you take Sam?" Alkira nodded, her golden curls tumbling free of the braid she usually wore it in. "Let's go then." With renewed vigour and strength, the company once again set out for Mount Doom. Their hearts were heavy with fear and the crushing weight of darkness around them but the light of hope battled it back just enough to help them place one foot in front of the other. Together they made forwards, together they drew strength from one another and together, they were stronger.


	23. Chapter 22

**So I have been on holiday these past two weeks so unfortuneately, that meant no updates. But I am back and here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review,**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>The flickering lights began to move away from them as the now four companions slid down a slope. The chanting roars of the orcs rang in their ears as they stood shoulder to shoulder. More or less, the issue of height made it a little hard to stand literally shoulder to shoulder. They had been walking for an entire day and for some of the night. It was now well into the new day and still they were climbing down the mountain.<p>

"Look, the orcs, their moving off! You see Mr Frodo, some luck at last." Sam breathed in relief.

"I have always admired your optimism, Samwise Gamgee." Indilwen smiled down at him then took the first step forwards. They passed secretly over the barren wasteland, struggling to keep going but whenever someone fell behind, Indilwen was there, carrying them forwards with her words and strength. For the hundredth time Frodo fell to his knees, choking on the dry air.

"I-I can't...the Ring is too heavy." He gasped as Indilwen rested a hand on his back. "So heavy..." Sam took Frodo into his arms and turned him to look up to the sky.

"You see that Mr Frodo? You see the stars? There's light and beauty up there that no one can touch." Frodo smiled weakly then slowly, rose to his feet again with Sam's support beneath him. Alkira stuck close to Indilwen, clutching her arm as they helped each other through. "How are the others? Do they still live?"

"Yes. Everyone is well as far as I know. Aragorn and I...well. We're in love." That was a shock for her to say the least.

"What? Are you serious? Have you kissed yet?" Indilwen laughed lightly as Alkira leaned closer, intrigued.

"Yes. He's a very good kisser." Alkira squealed then choked on her dry throat.

"I'm happy for you. Really I am but...does that mean you're not coming home?" Alkira looked slightly hurt but Indilwen merely nodded her head.

"I'm so happy here. I have a reason, a life and friends. Back home I only have you."

"That's not true, you have your aunt and uncle." Alkira pointed out but then frowned slightly. Indilwen scoffed.

"They couldn't care less about me. They took me in after my parents died to make them look good and because there was no one else who would have me. I had no other family apart from some crazy great grandfather I have never met before." Indilwen reasoned. "I love it here. I loved the land. I love the people and the adventures. You can make it in our world without me."

"I could stay too." Alkira suddenly said which startled Indilwen.

"But you have your parents and your brothers and sisters, you're popular and have a promising future there. Are you sure you want to leave that?" Alkira thought hard for a few moments.

"No. Now that I think about it, I can't leave them." She turned to Indilwen with a sad smile. "I'm sorry." Indilwen hugged her gently.

"It's going to be alright. You'll see." They were interrupted by Sam's panicked shout.

"Get down! Hide!" They instantly slammed to the ground as fast as they could, feeling the burning stare as the Eye passed over them.

"Frodo!" Alkira shouted to the hobbit who was staring wildly around him, confused. Alkira shuffled forwards and grabbed Frodo's leg, jerking it sharply so that he fell to the ground before the Eye's glare fell onto him. Indilwen pressed her eyes shut as the heat from Sauron's glare wavered over them, burning her skin. They stayed as still as statues as they hid from the Dark Lord, breathing slowly and deeply to try and keep calm.

When the burning pain suddenly eased away from their hearts Indilwen looked up, staring around as she breathed with relief as Sam spoke to Frodo. "It's gone, Mr Frodo. The light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn its gaze." Indilwen and Alkira looked at each other and smiled. The armies of Man had come.

"Hurry little friends. We're so close now." Alkira suddenly jumped to her feet and began to scramble up the rocks with renewed energy. Indilwen chased after her, helping Frodo along whilst Sam brought up the rear. They travelled as far as they could before Frodo begged for another rest. Sam sat beside him and breathed deeply.

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields, and eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

The tears fell smoothly down his cheeks, his skin filthy and greasy and clothes torn and ragged from the months of walking. Frodo was gasping for breath, eyes wide open and staring into the dark. "No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water, or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's— There's nothing…no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes!" Indilwen bowed her head sadly. A roar made her head shoot up and ears twitch.

"Sam, you must get Frodo out of here, now!" Indilwen leaped to her feet and drew her bow, knocking an arrow. Sam looked up into the sky then hastily scrambled to get Frodo up.

"Come on now Mr Frodo, I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!" He pulled his best friend up onto his shoulders and began to slowly stagger up the slope.

"Ali, we have to draw the beast away from Frodo and Sam." Ali drew her short sword and picked up her shield, nodding her head confidently. The Fell-beast flew towards them, searching the lower grounds. "Quick, create a landslide somewhere." Indilwen whispered, lowering herself to the ground and making herself as small as possible. Alkira flung out her hand and a rush of rocks fell from their place on the far side of the mountain. The Fell-beast instantly veered off to investigate, allowing Alkira and Indilwen time to rush after the hobbits.

Having elf ears meant that Indilwen could hear the bloody battle raging below. The two girls raced across the mountain, watching as the Fell-beast flew close to the ground, scouting the rocky slopes for any forms of life. "More are coming." Alkira pointed to the north and Indilwen saw the black shapes clearly, growing steadily bigger.

"He knows we're here." Indilwen murmured then searched around. "Our powers must be something like a beacon, he can smell us." Sure enough the massive body of the Fell-beast suddenly flew up from beneath the ridge, flapping his shadowy wings. Alkira screamed and flew backwards but Indilwen flung herself in front of her, jerking her hands forwards and sending a wave of air against the monster, throwing it away from them. "Hurry!" Indilwen pulled Alkira to her feet and they ran. They drew the Fell-beasts away from the hobbits, drawing them back towards the craggy rocks where they could dive in and out of cover.

Their hands were torn bloody by the cuts from the rocks, their hearts pumping madly as they ran for their lives.

"Indi watch out!" Alkira screamed and Indilwen looked up as a beast snapped his jaws towards her. The elf leaped aside elegantly, drawing her sword and slashing it across at the beast's eye. It drew back with a screech of fear, making the blade miss its target by inches. Indilwen jumped over a large rock and covered her head with her hands as the winged creature lunged after her, teeth bared at her.

"Leave her alone!" Alkira bellowed and pointed her hand to the rocks and commanded them to fall. The beast looked dumbly to watch as the massive stones and rocks tumble towards him. Alkira smirked proudly as one of the rocks slammed into the creature's chest and threw him backwards, sliding down the slopes hopelessly as he roared and clawed to get free.

Alkira grabbed Indilwen's arm and pulled her on to run for their lives as more of the Fell-beasts flew towards them. They ducked and swerved out of the way as jaws snapped at their heads, crying out in alarm at the sudden rush of wings in their ears. They ran as fast as they could but their feet carried them towards even more danger. The cliff laughed at them as they almost toppled over the edge. "Uh oh." Alkira gulped.

"Understatement of the millennium!" Indilwen tossed back to her then turned around at the sound of beating wings. The claws snagged around her waist and hoisted her up into the air before she could even gasp I surprise. "INDI!" Alkira screamed and Indilwen watched as she was snatched up too.

"Uh oh."

"WHERE ARE THE BLOODY EAGLES WHEN YOU NEED THEM!" Alkira was shrieking at the top of her voice. Indilwen could only stare at the object that was staring back. Suddenly everything went quiet, the harsh wind becoming only a slight breeze in her face. The great Eye of Sauron loomed before her.

_"Ash nazg..." _He whispered lightly, his voice like a feather brushing against your cheek.

"No." Indilwen murmured, flexing her fingers as she fought to regain control. "You shall not prevail."

_"Poor little halflings, dead..." _The voice whispered again as by blood ran cold. Sam? Frodo? _"Poor little halflings, dead at my door. Poor little halflings, to breathe no more. How does it feel, to know you have fought for nothing, bled for nothing? Died for nothing!"_

"NOOO!" Indilwen and Alkira screamed at the same time. The rage snapped them back into their senses and they fought back with all their might. Alkira blinded her beast with a blazing wave of light and Indilwen created a hurricane around her, tearing herself from the beasts grasp. Indilwen ran on the air, her arrows flying straight and true at her enemies. One Fell-beast died in mid-air, crashing into another with its rider. Indilwen drew her sword and swung, clashing against a Ringwraith who had steered its mount closer to her. His sword snapped in half and Indilwen smiled before wrapping the two beasts into her cold, swirling embrace of air.

A few feet away Alkira was happily hacking off one of the beast's head. She clung to its neck as she hacked, sliding up and down its grimy neck as it writhed and screamed at her. The women cast the beasts from the sky like bugs, fighting with all their wrath as their enemy came at them again and again. Indilwen's ear twitched and she turned, smiling as the eagles flew towards her. Alkira looked up then laughed. She leaped from her kill and fell freely to the ground, arms spread like wings as she gracefully dropped.

An eagle spun beneath her then zoomed upwards, catching her on his back with a cry of war. "Let's kill these beasties!" Alkira roared and the eagle heartily agreed. Indilwen stared around her at the sky battle, bolts of her lightning flourishing down to hit their targets cleanly, Alkira's rock giants smashing through even more as she laughed maniacally.

Then she looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...what's going to happen I wonder?<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

** So things are heating up now! I can't believe this story is almost over. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, I promise things are going to get even more tense than before. Love you all!**

**Silver X**

* * *

><p>The first thing Indilwen could think to do was dive. She plummeted headfirst to the ground into the midst of the bloody battle, forgetting about everything else save her people. The people of Middle-Earth. Her light burst from within her, making everyone stop to look up. The orcs cowered from her as the light blinded their eyes, causing their skin to burn painfully.<p>

She hit the ground with a thunderous clap, bow already drawn. Indilwen stood up and called her light back within her, aiming her bow. The arrow flew through the air and shot an orc through the head. Still no one moved. Merry and Pippin gaped at her in awe, never seeing anyone as fierce and frightening as this. Her old armour had been replaced with a spotless white chiffon dress beneath a mithril chest plate, the sleeves long and loose around her upper arms, flowing behind her like mist as she took a step forwards.

"Let us finish this." She whispered then began to shoot arrows at record speed. The battle sprang back to life again but Aragorn was still transfixed. Indilwen was alive! His moon, his queen. Aragorn heard an orc roar as it raced up to him, axe raised. Aragorn ducked under the blow then fought towards Indilwen with all his might.

The rush of wings made Indilwen look up and aim her bow but when Alkira dropped from the sky them slam her sword through an orc that was trying to sneak up and Indilwen's back. "I knew it was there." Indilwen pouted then grinned at Alkira. "Thanks."

"No problem lover girl." She winked then they fought back to back. Alkira's clothes had changed too. She wore a very seductive dress that revealed her left leg all the way up to her thigh, the woven gold glinting beneath the bronze chest plate with a warm brown coloured cloak that clasped to her shoulders and hung down her back. She looked so beautiful. Indilwen made a mental note to remind her later.

* * *

><p>Sam cried out Frodo's name as he stumbled into the heat filled cavern that was thick with steamy fumes, the bright glare of fire and lava burning in his eyes. "Frodo!" He shouted again, lifting a hand to peer further into the hazy heat. Suddenly the smoke and fumes disappeared and Sam was left with a clear view of Frodo, standing at the edge, staring straight down into the bright oblivion.<p>

"I'm here Sam." Frodo answered him loudly but with the undertone of weakness that had laid there for a long time. Sam glanced to his friend before taking a careful step forward. "Destroy it!" When Frodo did not answer a tight clamp settled around Sam's chest. "Frodo, toss it into the fire!" Sam's tears were wet and cold against his hot skin, the sweat rolling from his brow in thick beads.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam sobbed. "Just let it go!" His breath caught in his throat as Frodo lifted the Ring up and held it out, fire burning and dancing on the cool golden surface. Even now Sam could feel the hypnotic pull off the Ring but he shoved it aside, knowing that this was the moment that all of Middle-Earth had been waiting for. The end of darkness.

Finally Frodo drew back and turned, a malicious smile posting on his lips. "The Ring is mine." With those words Sam felt his heart shatter.

"No...No...NO!" He bellowed as Frodo slipped the Ring into his finger and vanished simply with no further trace. Head spinning from exhaustion Sam tried to search the ground for footprints but a firm whack against the back of his head left him sprawling on the floor finally finished. Gollum wheezed as he searched before spotting Frodo's footprints. With a strangled cry Gollum leaped and caught Frodo on the back, hissing and snarling as he fought to regain his precious love.

"My precious!" He growled as he managed to locate Frodo's finger. With one firm bite, Gollum tore it off. Frodo screamed in agony and fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding finger as blood poured from the fleshy open wound. Pulling the Ring from the severed finger, Gollum stared up at his treasure. Overwhelming joy glided through him as he touched the one love he had ever had.

His own had returned to him. His love. His precious. "Yes!" He roared, bounding around with joy. "Mine! It is mine!" Suddenly his eyes diluted and he turned. "Mistress! Mistress Alkira come see!" He searched for her but the beautiful woman was nowhere to be found. "Mistress?" His throat voice gunned in confusion. Where was she? He had to show her the Ring!

_ You no longer need her...She is finished._

"Yes my love, not need her anymore, yes precious." Gollum coughed, his eyes narrowing before diluting again.

"We always need mistress, mistress is or friend."

_ No friends...You are alone._

"We don't need friends!" Gollum accented each word but Smeagol was not convinced.

"But...but...but we loves mistress." He whispered then looked down at the Ring.

_ She does not love you. She is soon to die, forget about her, come Smeagol, let us leave and..._

"NO!" Smeagol bellowed suddenly and clasped his hands over his ears. "No mistress cannot die! We loves her!" His world crashed around him, his heart hammered in his chest as he pictured Alkira dead. No, impossible!

"Smeagol?" Frodo's weak voice made Smeagol gasp and turn around to him.

"Master? What happens to you?" He guessed to Frodo's finger but the hobbit ignored him.

"You can save Alkira. All you have to do is give me the Ring." Frodo panted as he tried to wriggle closer. "If we destroy it then everything will be alright." Smeagol stared at Frodo in shock, looking between him and the Ring.

"Mistress will live?" Frodo nodded his head. Smeagol began to hold out his hand to give up the Ring but a strong power suddenly grabbed him.

_ No! You shall not release me!_

Smeagol trembled in fear but fought back, narrowing his eyes as the pupils flickered between slits and rounded orbs. "Come on Smeagol, that's it." Frodo encouraged as he searched out his good hand. A bare inch away, Gollum hissed and snatched the hand back, clutching it to his chest. "MINE! He screeched.

"NO!" Smeagol answered, pushing back, fighting. "We loves mistress! Not you!" Smeagol panted, looking down at the Ring called against his chest. He gave one long last look to Frodo before giving him a sad smile. "Tell mistress I loves her. Tell her." Frodo frowned. "Forgive me...Master." He whispered before hurtling to the edge. Without a second thought, Smeagol tossed himself over the side.

As his body slammed against the hot molten fire, the burning and melting of his body did not pain him. As he looked up and saw Frodo starring over the edge down at him, Smeagol showed him the Ring then dropped it into the fire. With a dreamy smile he closed his eyes and remembered the face of his one true beloved.

* * *

><p>"You should go to Sam and Frodo, I'll handle things here." Indilwen called to her.<p>

"You sure?"

"Go!" Indilwen left no room for arguments. Alkira was about to call for an eagle when the unexpected happened. The Eye of Sauron swelled up and screamed, quivering as it felt the pain of loss and defeat. "They did it...they did it!" Alkira cried and thrust her sword into the air. "Take that you overgrown...eye!"

"Seriously, that was the best you could come up with?" Indilwen laughed as tears streamed down her face. They clasped each other's hand as they watched the black tower crumble and fall, tumbling in defeat as the Eye drew back into a tiny ball then exploded, sending a wave rushing over the dark land. All eyes watched the spectacle but Indilwen was looking somewhere else, transfixed.

Aragorn stared back at her, eyes wide with disbelief as Indilwen turned to face him, smiling softly as she stepped forwards and dropped Alkira's hand. He pushed his way through the army, eyes never leaving hers as she also made her way to him. The men cleared a way for them, allowing them room to greet each other again. Indilwen stretched out her hand and Aragorn reached for it, their fingertips brushed.

Without warning the ground gave out beneath her and Indilwen dropped, crying out in alarm as she grabbed onto something. Her hands found an old root which she clung onto as Aragorn shouted her name. "Indi!"

"Aragorn!" She gasped.

"INDILWEN!" The elf watched in horror as Alkira fell, tumbling into darkness with the orcs around them.

"ALI!" Indilwen shouted to the dark, no answer reaching her ears. Slowly she turned back to Aragorn who was holding out his hand to her.

"Don't leave me, Indilwen, don't do it." He whispered as they both cried.

"I have to do what's right." Indilwen murmured as she blinked away the tears. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Indilwen, Indi, I can't loose you again." At that Indilwen smiled serenely, slowly loosening her hold.

"You'll never loose me, Aragorn. Love your people the way you love me, be the king I know you are." She let go and closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow her. "I love you."

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>It was terrifying. Death. It was a vast void of darkness and cold, rending you blind and numb. Nothing twitched, nothing breathed, nothing. Nothing...nothing. Indilwen was afraid unlike anything she had ever felt before. Where was Alkira? Was she dead too? As if answering a prayer, a pale light flickered in the distance, causing Indilwen to cry out and race towards it.<p>

Her legs felt like lead as she dragged them onwards, her chest clamped tight as she painfully gasped for breath. Somehow she felt like the life was draining from her, but that was impossible if she was already dead. The void was completely empty, Indilwen could not even feel anything beneath her feet but still she walked forwards, struggling to reach her fast fading friend. "Ali...Sky, Sky can you hear me?" Indilwen fell to her knees and picked up her friend, her sister, and hugged her to her chest. She had returned to her old body, she was once again Sky.

"Please wake up, don't leave me here alone." Indilwen begged as she cried, rubbing Alkira's arms to try and warm her up, she was as cold as stone. "Help me, Sky, I'm lost." Suddenly a cold breath made Indilwen shiver, choking as she hid her face in Alkira's neck. "Please. Please wake up."

"Lily? Are we home?" Alkira whispered, her eyes sliding open as she slowly came around.

"Sky! Oh thank God, I thought I had lost you then." Lily burst into tears again.

"I'm so cold, why is it so cold?" Sky asked as a shaky hand came up to grip Lily's hand. They had lost their Middle-Earth looks, they were simple humans again.

"I don't know, Sky. I don't know." Lily murmured then hugged her friend tightly. "But everything is going to be alright."

"Is it now?" A male voice boomed across the void, like the crackling of flames and the roar of a beast before it lunged for its prey. Indilwen flinched and looked up, staring at the fiery figure before them. The Lord over all Darkness stood before them, crippled and bowed low as he towered high and mighty. His black cloak of shadows whipped around him as his eyes glowed like burning coals, his face a deathly white with scars of battle making him look even more hideous. His helm was black metal that narrowed his eyes to slits and framed his face, the horns spiralling from his head.. He looked menacing, so evil and dark, it was near impossible to breath as you choked on his poisonous stench.

At his feet were the chains he had broken, his crown now sitting on his head again, woven bones and skulls of all creatures imaginable. At the centre was a large stone ruby, glowing hot with fire. Lily looked closer inside and shrieked when she saw the deaths of all she cared about, just like in her visions.

"You two filthy humans meddle for the last time. You are in the Timeless Void where I was cast down and chained like a slave, now it is your turn." He clapped his hands together and Lily screamed in pain as cold metal clasped around her neck, chocking her. Her arms lifted up limply as the was shackled in open space, unable to move or fight back as Melkor breathed in his victory. The freezing ice began to snake its way over the chains, working its way into her skin until she shivered uncontrollably. They were going to die.

"Oh no, little pet. I shall not let you die, I shall let you stay here and suffer in pain and agony like I did for the rest of eternity." Melkor laughed then knelt down to thrust his face into Sky's, hissing as his black tongue slid out and ran over her face.

"Leave her alone!" Lily sparked, struggling against her chains. The cold was chased back from within her but as soon as she stopped, it came back again only this time, it was weaker. Lily blinked but then a plan began to form in her head. Only question was, would it work? Melkor looked over to her and scoffed. Lily flinched under his glare but then looked to Sky.

"Sky, remember when we were kids and we built that spaceship out of old boxes and painted it with your mum's nail varnish?" Lily asked and Sky looked up, a faint smile rising to her face.

"Sure thing." She croaked.

"And the all the times we would wait up on Christmas eve, with a camera and torch so that we could catch Santa for real?" Sky nodded, her smile growing wider.

"What is this? Who is this Santa?" Melkor asked, puzzled. Sky burst out laughing. She laughed for a good five minutes before looking up at Melkor, tears in her eyes.

"Wow, you're an asshole." Melkor frowned even further.

"What does that mean? Is it an insult?"

"No," Lily said sarcastically. "It's a compliment."

"Oh, well thank you." Melkor said smugly. Sky and Lily looked at each other then burst out laughing again. "It was an insult!" He thundered angrily. "How dare you insult me you little _pushdug!_" Lily understood what he had said and laughed even harder.

"Is that the best you could do? Sky, you remember in primary school when Billy Thompson tried to ask you out..."

"And I punched him in the nose, yes! He deserved that, the bully." Sky giggled. "And the time you poured PVA glue into Sofia Jones's hair after she had called you a fat bitch?"

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that." Lily chuckled, tugging on one hand as she felt the cold breaking away. "Sky, remember all the fun we used to have. On bonfire night, roasting marshmallows on the fire, shopping sprees in London, beach barbeques and prom?"

"Stop it. What are you doing?" Melkor frowned at them in confusion, jerking his head around to look at them both.

"Remember all the adventures in Middle Earth, Lily, the fun, the danger, the thrill of battle and the love?" Sky called out a little louder, catching on.

"Aragorn..." Lily murmured with a distant smile, closing her eyes. "I remember." She pictured her and Aragorn on the bank of the river, his hands on her waist as he kissed her, her legs wrapped around him as she held onto him. All those moments alone, together.

"Sky, think of Sam and Frodo, Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf and everyone back home. Your friends and family. Remember them, picture every moment in your mind." Lily whispered as she continued to remember every detail of her happier times. The chains cracked.

"NO! What are you doing? Stop it, stop it both of you!" Melkor threw his mace at Lily, making Sky scream in fear but as she watched, something amazing happened. The light grew from with Lily's chest and arced outwards, forming a protective dome around her. She was Indilwen again, ethereal and strong. Sky gasped when Indilwen opened her eyes, they were molten gold.

_"Remember, Sky. Remember everything."_ Sky closed her eyes, gasping for air as she pictured every happy moment of her life. Birthdays and Christmas, snowball fights and days out with her friends. Her first kiss at high school in a closet, the time she and Lily had met.

Another sphere of light bloomed from within Sky, reforming her to become Alkira again. The chains began to glow white hot and shook, cracking under the pressure of light and love.

"No! This cannot be happening!" Melkor gasped and tried to turn away but he fell backwards, his feet rooted in place. He stared as the chains snapped and fell away, disintegrating as they fell through the abyss. He watched as the two girls walked forwards, joining together to hold hands. Their eyes were perfectly gold, staring directly at him as they approached. "No, please!" Melkor begged pitifully.

"No." They both said in unison, their voice echoing with the voices of the Valar. "Not this time."

"I beg you! I shall be good I promise! I swear I will make things right! I'll destroy all evil, I'll clean up the universe, I'll wear white robes and be a humble servant, serve you drinks and food whenever you require!" He clasped his hands together and shrank beneath them, growing smaller and smaller. "I'll recycle!"

"No." They said again. "No." They both raised their hands and Melkor felt a tugging at his cloak. He turned and moaned when he saw the swirling mass of the black hole.

"You shall leave, alone and afraid, Morgoth, Melkor, both of your forms shall become nothing more than an essence, reduced to nothing by mere mortals." They smirked at him as they again spoke in unison, their tattoos glowing brightly. "Goodbye." Melkor seethed with fury and lunged for them, roaring with rage as he lifted his mace. The protective bubble burst forwards and threw him backwards, screaming as he clawed to get free. He looked down to his clawed hand and watched as it fell away to dust and ash, swirling away into the black hole. "No..." He whispered, clasping his face as it fell away, sinking and aging steadily. "NO!"

"Goodbye." The girls whispered again, hand in hand. Melkor screamed one last time as he was dragged back into the parallel dimension, one full of empty space and dead planets. With a quivering breath the Valar released their hold on the girls and they crumbled together, gasping for air as they waited for their strength to return.

"I think...we should...demand a pay rise." Sky panted, clutching her chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"I've had worse." They both chuckled weakly then looked around them. The void was beginning to collapse, cracks were forming through the blackness, white cracks that grew larger as the void shook.

"It's collapsing? You know, I would like just two minutes where I'm not racing for my life, fighting for my life or fearing for my life if it's not TOO MUCH TO ASK!" Sky bellowed then jumped into Lily's arms as the ground she was standing on split open. Lily peered through and gasped. "I can see your home!" Sky braved a peak and squealed.

"Mum! Dad! Ben, Josie!" She waved then scrambled from Lily's grasp, kneeling near the edge. "Do you think it will take us there?"

"I don't know." Lily admitted then looked into some more cracks around, turning her head. She looked down as a crack began to form right across her belly. She leaped away in time before it split open. She gasped. It was Middle-Earth, dark and covered in shadow.

"Can we just jump in or...?" Sky looked up to Lily and saw what she was looking at. "Oh."

"Sky. You know I love you, I'll always love you." Lily smiled at her. Sky leaped to her feet.

"No! You can't go through there! It's all dark and...dead! That could be the wrong time or the end of time or nothing!" Lily yanked Sky into a hug, looking up as shards began to fall around them. The void shook roughly, making them stagger but Lily held on. They both cried quietly with each other.

"Don't forget me. Okay?" Lily whispered and Sky nodded.

"Never." She promised, swallowing another sob. "Are you sure? We'll never see each other again."

"I know but this is right. Please, I _feel_ as if I have to go there. Like it's my duty. I have to be with him, Sky, I'm in love with him." Sky looked away.

"More than me?" Lily bit her lip.

"Sky, you'll always be the most important person in my world, whichever world it is. It's just that whichever path I choose, I'll be both sad and happy. This way I'll be less unhappy because I'll have a purpose in life." Lily pointed back to Earth. "In that life, I'm no one. I'm bullied and hated by people who should love me, heck I don't even like them!" Sky placed a finger over Lily's mouth to stop her.

"I know. I want you to be happy. You should do what you want." They hugged again. "I'll miss you." Sky breathed.

"Me too, sister."

"Sister." Sky agreed then let go. She stepped to the edge of the crack that had widened into a large pool.

"Need a push?" Lily joked as Sky stared down.

"It's so high!" Sky went to take a step back but Lily gave her a mighty shove.

"I offered!" She laughed. That was the last thing that Sky saw of Lily. Her laughing face and bright eyes.

Lily turned back to her portal and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spread her hands, tipping forwards until finally, she took the plunge.

* * *

><p>Pushdug - <strong>Dung Filth (in Black Speech)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...that was intense. Well I don't really know what to say so...I'll just uh...go.<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm back! I'm back, I'm bad and I'm...oh never mind. Here it is, Sky/Alkira's last chapter. Sorry for the waiting guys but I had so much going on and I totally forgot about this story! Terrible of me I know but I shall have it finished soon. Please enjoy and don't forget to review with your thoughts. Your thoughts guide my hands as to what happens next, remember!**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.<p>

_Huh?_

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

_Whatever that sound is turn it off. It's giving me a headache._

Bleep.

_Fine then. Be like that. Wait, why can't I open my eyes?_

"Wake up baby...need you...wake up." Someone whispered and Sky struggled to remember the voice. Who did it belong to? It was rather faint and you could barely make out the words but somehow sky knew she should recognise that voice.

"Baby, you need to wake up right now." The voice was clearer now. "Or no television for a week."

_Yup. That's mum._

Slowly Sky peeled her eyes open, squinting against the lights. When a shadow loomed over her she focussed on the person's features, finding it to be a doctor. "Levels are stable, she's waking up!"

"Yeah no kidding." Sky muttered hoarsely. "Where am I?"

"You are at the hospital Sky. You were in a terrible car crash."

"Car crash?" The doctor nodded his head then looked around to where Sky's parents were sobbing. "Mum, dad, calm down. I'm alright. I can't have been out that long." There was a deadly silence. "Right?"

"You were in a coma for eighteen months, Sky. You're very lucky to be alive." A nurse smiled down at Sky who frowned.

"What...where's Indil-I mean Lily? Where is she?" The doctor and nurse exchanged nervous glances as Sky's mum stepped forwards, sitting beside her in the chair.

"Baby, Lily's gone."

"What?" Sky sat up suddenly. "No! She can't be!"

"We were asked to pull the plug on her life support after two weeks by her guardians." Sky's blood boiled hotly and the monitor began to beep furiously as her heart hammered in her chest. Those sneaky...Sky burst into tears and began to sob, pulling off the oxygen mask despite the nurse's insistence she keep it on. Sky cried in her mother's arms as her dad rubbed her back, comforting her gently.

"It's going to get better baby. I promise."

"I...I want to see Lily." Sky sobbed. "I want her back!"

"I know. I know hush, you have to be strong now. You have to get better and be strong for Lily."

_Strong. I can be strong. I was strong. No matter what happens, I am not going to be that immature child I used to be. I'll be stronger, better and smarter, just like Lily was._ Sky thought to herself as the tears slowly disappeared.

"Alright mum. I'll do my best."

"That's my girl." Her dad ruffled her hair softly then turned to speak with the doctor.

* * *

><p>When Sky returned to school she was the main event. Everyone was crowding around her asking whether she was okay and what it was like to be nearly dead. To catch up on eighteen months worth of lost school Sky was put back a year and given all the help and support she needed. Good thing that deep down, she was actually really intelligent. Something she usually liked to hide.<p>

"Hey Smellanie! How much lunch money do you have today?" A nasally voice demanded and Sky looked around. A little girl squeaked in fear as she was pushed back against a locker. The jocks all crowded around her and laughed as she began to cry and shake in fear.

"I don't have much. It's not worth it."

"You know what they say, every little helps. Come on hand it over." Melanie, Sky assumed that was her real name, instantly dived into her purse and shakily began to fish out the coins.

"Alright that's enough." Sky suddenly stepped forwards. "You're scaring her." The leader turned and eyed Sky over as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's the point baby." He winked. "What you doing later?"

"If possible, keeping away from you. Leave her alone." Sky emphasised her words and pushed the guy away. He stumbled back into one of his friends then blinked in shock before growling.

"You'll regret that."

"No, I really wont. So _back off!"_ Sky thrust her face into his and glared at him. "You don't scare me one bit." He rolled his eyes but slowly backed up.

"Come on guys. Let's find someone and shove their heads down the toilet." He muttered then turned to leave.

"And if you think I'm going to let you keep hurting other people you're dead wrong. This is _my _school, buddy, and I don't tolerate jocks and idiots." The leader whipped around and swung a punch at Sky's face. Melanie screamed but Sky was too fast. She spun into his chest and elbowed him in the ribs before grabbing the arm and flicking him over her head. "Thank you Legolas." She whispered quietly before drawing back.

In a rage of fury the leader leaped up and barrelled towards her but someone blocked the way. "Back of Frank."

"You back off, Samuel." The new guy merely gave a crooked grin which caused the watching girls to sigh dreamily.

"You sure you want to go there?" Samuel easily out muscled Frank so after a moment of contemplation, he backed off.

"Come on guys." Sky turned to Melanie and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Sky, your friendly neighbourhood watcher. You okay?"

"Y-y-yes. Thank you." Melanie blushed, making her freckles stand out even more.

"Aw, you're adorable. Go on, you go get some food." Sky placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently forwards. "I'll be around if you need me!"

"Thanks!" Melanie relaxed then hurried away.

"That was some sweet moves there." Samuel said as he looked Sky over slowly. "Who taught you?"

"A friend." Sky shrugged then shouldered her bag. "Thanks for the help but I totally had everything under control."

"Sure..." Samuel nodded. "So Sky. Are you doing something later?" Sky paused then thought for a moment. She normally went to visit Lily's grave after school. She had done everyday since she got out of the hospital but now...Samuel was pretty good looking. He had blond hair and warm blue eyes. In fact he looked very familiar. Too familiar. _Oh my-It's Legolas!_

"No." Sky answered coolly.

"How about we go see a movie or something?" Sky arched an eyebrow.

"Do you always move this quickly with girls?" Sam grinned.

"For you I'll make an exception."

* * *

><p>A woman stood alone in the cemetery, clutching a bunch of white roses. Slowly she knelt beside the grave and removed the old flowers and replaced them with the fresh ones. The stone slab was still young and fresh with the signs of age creeping around the edges, a little bit of soft moss, a few cracks but all in all, it was still new. "Hey Lily." The woman whispered quietly. "It's me again."<p>

The wind seemed to quieten down to here the woman speak. "I know it's been a while but the children have been ill so I had to stay and look after them. Poor little tykes." She smiled softly. "I have another one on the way, just so you know. I think it's going to be another girl. Poor Toby's going to be outnumbered by his sisters soon." The grass shivered as if in laughter. "The world is pretty much the same. People are jerks and money is the thing everyone wants but you know, that's the way it's always going to be."

"Sky?" A male voice called out and the woman looked up and smiled.

"One moment Sam." She called back then leaned closer to Lily's grave. "I miss you so much Lily. I really wanted you there for my first baby, I wanted you there when I graduated, I wanted you with me every step of the way just like we promised we always would. Wherever you are it had been better worth abandoning me for." Sky joked weakly. "Most importantly though, I hope you're happy. I hope you found Aragorn and you have many little elf-human babies. They would be such beautiful children."

"Sky?" Sam murmured as he came to kneel beside his wife.

"Hey Sam."

"Lily's been calling. She wants to go home."

"Okay. Just one more minute?" Her husband smiled and tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"As long as you want, love." He kissed her head then stood. "Hey Lily." He smiled down at the grave. "You keep my wife out of trouble whilst I go see to our little monster-I mean angelic little girl." Sky rolled her eyes with a grin.

"As you can tell, Sam doesn't change. Which is good. I fell in love with him for who he was. He's still the same Sam I met at school. You remember I told you about that? And the date? Idiot moved so fast, he kissed me only on the second date!" Sky lowered his voice. "But I admit I'm glad he did. We took it slow after the first adrenaline rush and here we are. Three girls, one beautiful boy and another girl on the way." Sky rearranged the flowers carefully before picking up the old ones. "You take care of yourself, Lily. If I find you jumped through that window and landed yourself in an orc pit then I will murder you." Sky blew a kiss to the gravestone. "I love you sister."

"Mummy!" Sky's face burst into a smile.

"Lily! Who's my beautiful girl?"

"Mummy! Daddy wont stop tickling me!" Lily said as she leaped into her mother's arms.

"Oh really? How about we get daddy back?" Sam's face paled and his eyes went wide.

"No! Mercy! Mercy!" The two girls lunged for him and the yells of laughter filled the empty cemetery, bringing life back to the silence and joy into the hearts of the resting. From beside her gravestone Lily smiled. Forever she would watch over her friend and her family. Forever just a breath away. Forever had she walked beside Sky's side.

_Forever._ She whispered and Sky looked up, hearing the small voice on the wind. She turned her head and out the corner of her eye she saw Lily standing beside her grave but when she looked closer, she was gone. "Forever." She agreed then leaped onto her husband once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a cute ending. If I do say so myself. The background story of Sky is she ended up dating Sam and they graduated together then went to Princeton University together too. They married when they were twenty three after already having Lily when Sky was twenty. After that came Shannon, Katy and then their only boy Toby. Their next child was named Dawn and then finally their last little girl was Dusk whom they had when they were thirty. Poor Toby! So many sisters! Anyway that's their family and story. Lily's story is coming up next!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**This is just a short chapter about Indilwen/Lily. Enjoy!**

**Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>The blinding light faded away and Lily was left in darkness. For one fleeting moment she was afraid that she had chosen wrong, that she had fallen through a window of eternal darkness. Beneath her Lily could feel grass and there was a cool wind blowing. Above her there were stars, tiny and lonely without the company of the moon.<p>

All at once the stars began to grow, brightening until their streams of light fell around Lily who shielded her head in fear. When a warm and gentle hand touched her shoulder Lily looked up and sighed with relief. "Varda!"

"Yes my child. It is I. We are all so proud of you." She smiled beautifully down at Lily who looked around at the host of the Valar. "You have done well. Veryy well indeed."

"Varda, did I choose wrong? Where is Aragorn?" Lily felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"My child, you are at the beginning. The beginning of time and light." Varda explained, spreading her hands. "We could not return you to that age as you were lost as you used to be. Your human body was destroyed so this was the only place we could return you safely." Lily looked around in confusion.

"As in, the First Age? The Age of Light?"

"Exactly."

"Oh." Lily felt tears rush to her eyes. "So I can never see my friends again? Or Aragorn?"

"Of course you will, my child, you will have to be patient. You shall live for all eternity, guarding the patterns of the timeline until you are reunited with your beloveds. But be warned, no one can know who you truly are or it will throw everything out of balance." Varda murmured seriously. "It is imperitive your identity remains a secret from those who would recognise you."

"I understand, Varda. I shall be careful." Varda smiled, pleased by her chosen daughter's understanding and acceptance.

"We return to you your form of Indilwen." The Valar all spoke as one and Lily felt her body melt away into a familiar body. Her eyes instantly became sharper and her ears more attuned to every sound made. "We return to you your gifts and powers." Fire burned over Indilwen's skin and she looked down, finding her old tattoos being burnt into her skin as well as new ones. Ones she had never used before. She felt the star burn on her brow and knew she now had the gift of healing.

"We return to you your weapons." The weight on her back grew heavier and Indilwen smiled as she felt the bow, sword and quiver of arrows take their place again as well as her daggers.

"And because no one should ever be alone..." Varda cupped her fingers to her lips and whistled. A great whinny erupted from the formidable silence and Indilwen whipped around to see a glowing white horse cantering towards her from the sky. "Celestial!" Indilwen cried as the horse's hooves touched the ground then cantered forwards to join Indilwen once more. "We return to you your companion, who will never age so long as you remain immortal."

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Indilwen whispered as she buried her face into Celestial's neck. "I shall protect Middle Earth with my life. I swear it."

"We know child. Just remember, you must thwart all attempts by Melkor to kill the Fellowship to change events that must take place."

"I will take care of it." Indilwen nodded, mounting Celestial elegantly. "I promise."

"Go with the blessings of the Valar. We shall watch over you." Indilwen bowed to them respectfully as their chests began to glow with a bright ball of light. They shimmered away and the lights flew back into the sky to become the stars once more. Indilwen smiled and looked down to Celestial.

"Well. This is it. This is our road. It will be long and dangerous, but one day. One day I will return to my friends and Aragorn. We will." With that Celestial tossed up her head and gave a great battle cry, a call that echoed across the mountains. She reared up and Indilwen saluted as a light burst from around them, filling the valley and spreading across the world in thick beams of golden light. Celestial sprinted forwards and behind them, the sun began to rise in the east.

"We are come."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I am super excited you have no idea! It's almost done and I can't wait because this has been something I have been working on for ages! Anyway, next chapter up really soon. I promise. See you soon!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well the last chapter is here...I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy it and I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been with me every step of the way, even though I'm a pain and probably annoying, thank you all so much regardless. Okay, enjoy!**

**Love Silver x**

* * *

><p>Every night Aragorn would drink himself to oblivion until he could no longer feel the pain that struck his heart every time it beat. He had lost Indilwen twice now and she had been inches from his grasp but because he had not been fast enough, she had slipped through his fingers. Somehow Aragorn managed to function during the day, arranging necessary repairs and helping the wounded to heal but when the time came when he was alone with nothing to busy himself with he turned to drink. The gold goblet hung loosely in his hand, now drained of the red fruits.<p>

The night had only just begun and there was still plenty of wine left but before Aragorn could reach out to refill his cup Legolas curst through the door. "Mellon nin, you must come and see this." Aragorn paused, frowning slightly but nodded, putting down his wine to follow Legolas to where something was happening. He was taken to the House of Healing where a bright light radiated from within, shining beacons through the open windows. "What is it?" Aragorn murmured in confusion, resting a hand on his sword in preparation. Together they joined with Gimli, Gandalf and Pippin to seek out the source of the light however by the time they had got there, it was gone.

"What happened?" Aragorn demanded to know.

"It was beautiful my lord." A woman whispered, bowing low. "A cloaked figure shrouded in light walked among our wounded and healed them. Look!" Aragorn did look and saw that the old woman was right. Everywhere in the long line of beds men, women and children were sitting up, their wounds to the worst cases eradicated from existence. "Could it be the lady Galadriel?" Gimli asked in awe.

"Possibly. However I do not sense the presence to be that of the lady." Gandalf murmured.

"Look there!" Pippin called and pointed. "The light's moving!"

"It is going through the other wounded." Legolas noted. "Hurry." Together they followed but each time they reached the next group of wounded everyone said the same. A lady had walked through them of brilliant radiance, hooded and cloaked without a breath of a word to anyone. Aragorn began to grow confused as they chased the light all the way back to the castle. "Where is it going now? The blasted thing!" Gimli cursed, clutching his chest as he heaved for breath.

"Merry!" Pippin dashed off, racing ahead of the others as he saw the light go into a particular room. He burst through the doors then cried out in fear when he found the bed empty. "Merry! It's taken Merry!" Gandalf strode into the room then looked back to the others.

"It'll go after Frodo and Sam next, who is closer?"

"Sam, he's down the hall." Aragorn answered in a calm but serious voice. "This way." He led them to Sam's chambers but he too was already gone. With upmost haste they made to Frodo's room where they stopped, seeing light spilling from beneath the doors. Aragorn pressed a finger to his lips having already drawn Anduil then slowly placed his hand on the handle. With a deep breath they all burst in.

"Stop!" Merry and Sam both leaped forwards and held up their hands. The group at the door all blinked in shock to see the hobbits up on their feet and well.

"Merry! Sam!" Pippin dropped his sword and leaped onto them, tackling them to the ground with tears in his eyes. "You're alright!"

"Course we were. Ever doubt us?" Merry chuckled. All eyes then turned to the figure who held one hand on Frodo's brow and the other on his chest, the hands glowing as the light seeped into his body. The figure leaned over the hobbit, whispered something in his ear then pulled away. Instantly Frodo seemed calmer and stronger. His constant shaking stopped and he fell into a deep and restful sleep.

"Show yourself." Aragorn commanded in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb Frodo as he finally slept peacefully. The figure turned, clasping their hands before them as the white hood covered their face. Aragorn noticed the tattoos adorning the woman's hands, arms and neck. "No..." She lifted her head and the golden pools met Aragorn's softly, rimmed with thick lashes. The wide set of her lips and gentle curving cheeks were all too familiar and painful for Aragorn to see them again so soon, it was a cruel trick of his mind.

"Frodo will awake soon and be well. All he needs now is rest." Indilwen's voice had matured somehow, carrying the weight of the ages and wisdom she had collected over the years of her life.

"How can this be?" Aragorn whispered as tears filled his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Indilwen swallowed, her heart yearning to jump into Aragorn's arms again but she held herself back.

"Indi?" Gimli gasped as his cheeks reddened and tears also threatened to spill. With a soft sigh Indilwen pulled back her hood, revealing the glowing white of her body and hair.

"I do not expect any of you to understand or to believe that I am real, you have all suffered so much to have healed so soon." She took a tentative step forwards with a lowered and slightly nervous voice. "But I am real. I am here." Indilwen lifted up her hand to Aragorn, offering it to him. For a long time he simply stared at the glowing elf before him, unable to comprehend her until finally his heart began to control his body. He took her hand and held it in both of his, feeling the warmth of her fingers and softness of her skin. After a moment he reached out and ran the braid that hung over Indilwen's right ear through his fingers and she shivered at his gesture.

"It is you." He whispered then stepped closer. "You've come back." Without another word he kissed Indilwen softly, filling his mind and body with every sensation of her. Indilwen whimpered softly, unable to contain her joy at having her love back.

"I had good reason too." She whispered then embraced him tightly. Looking up she smiled at Gandalf then began to hug and greet everyone in turn, her smile never leaving her face. After many tears had been shed and Gimli had finished insisting that he was not crying Aragorn led Indilwen away to walk with him where she explained everything about herself. Where she came from, the Valar, her task and everything that had happened after she had fallen.

"You are four ages old?" Aragorn asked with slight awe as he watched the glowing elf beside him radiate with beauty.

"Yes. I have waited all this time for you." Indilwen smiled as she held Aragorn's hand in hers. "Now I have no more need for immortality it will begin to fade." Even as she said these words Aragorn noted some of the spiralling tattoos begin to fade, unmarking themselves on her skin slowly. "I have seen many things that I wish I had not, many things that I long to forget however I am able to put it aside now and for once, look to the future." Indilwen stopped at the tip of Minas Tirith, looking up to the moon.

"Marry me Indilwen." Aragorn said suddenly without thinking. "Marry me and be this city's queen. Stay with me." Indilwen turned, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. Then she smiled.

"Of course Aragorn." She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately, a millennia of love wanting to spill free form her body all at once but she reined herself in and controlled herself. "Always." She whispered, gazing up into his eyes.

"What happened over the years Indilwen?" Indilwen smiled up at him.

That will be a very long story and one best kept for another time. But for now, hold me." Aragorn happily obliged, placing his strong arms around Indilwen's body as she rested her head easily against his shoulder, both of them turning their heads to the full glory of the moon that hung in the sky.

* * *

><p>The world will always heal. Like a man's heart it just needs time to grow strong once again and blossom with the joys that life has to offer. Sometime<p>

s it takes the smallest person to change the course of the future but sometimes, it takes those who are not strong, those who have no confidence, to bring about the greatest changes to the world that no one could ever imagine.

Everyone is a light to this world, a glimmering candle in the darkness. Some will follow the brighter ones in the hope of them sharing their brightness to others but their hopes will be in vain as this light is not physical and cannot be affected by the strength of someone else. You must seek it from within you, learn to let it grow and kindle it until it is like burning wildfire. Then it will spread.

Then, as a nation, you will be strong.

_I veth..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

**I will miss my characters however I am sure they will both leads happy lives now without me sending them into battle and nearly getting them killed almost constantly...  
>It took me so many hours to actually come up with this ending and to be honest I'm not sure still if it's the right one. However you have all waited long enough so here it is. But guess what guys? There is going to be...A SEQUEL!<br>**

**Yes you heard me, there is going to be a sequel. Maybe several short stories of Indilwen's past adventures, maybe something bigger to do with the Hobbit verse, I shall have to think for a while. Reviews or PMs of ideas are always welcome.**

**Thank you so much again everyone, I have really enjoyed having you on this journey with me all the way to the end. Goodbye for now!**

**_Cuio vae_**_** na lû e-govaned 'wînîn  
><strong>_Farewell until next we meet


	28. Chapter 28

This is just a notice to say that the sequel to Galad en Aduial is up and starting to run! I'm super excited and can't wait to see you guys over there. It is called Akh'Aegis and it is a story including Indilwen but not necessarily all about her, however do not worry she will still be her old butt whooping self I assure you. Can't wait to see you all there!

Love Silver X


End file.
